Lusting After The Bosses' Daughter
by OMDP92
Summary: AU. Kelly Gibbs didn't die in the car crash. She's now the Probie on Gibbs' team. And she's caught the eye of the senior field agent. Kel's stepmother Director Jennifer Shepard can only look on in amusement at how oblivious her husband is. JIBBS. KONY
1. Chapter 1

**Hello :)**

**I thought I'd start something new. Not sure it's wise, but here it is. It's AU.**

**- Kelly never died in the accident. She's now twenty-four. Only Shannon was killed.**

**- Jenny never left Gibbs in Paris, she returned back to DC as his partner. His marriage to Stephanie never existed. Jenny remained at NCIS, on another team until she was promoted to Director. Jenny and Gibbs married two years after Paris.**

**- Kelly was assigned to Gibbs' team a year ago to help with the case-load, but is still considered the probie.**

**Enjoy :) **

Jennifer Shepard-Gibbs smirked as she looked over her 'kingdom'. She had kept her own surname when she had married Gibbs, thinking it would be confusing having two Agent Gibbs' on the same team. And now Kelly had joined, there were three Gibbs' at NCIS, so it was probably a good thing she had double-barrelled her name. The young agent is question was currently leaning across DiNozzo's desk, teasing the older man. Her husband was currently absent from proceedings, most likely getting his hourly fix of java, which was why Kel was getting away with it. Ziva was currently on the phone, conversing rapidly in Hebrew, and McGee was tapping away on his computer. She chuckled as she saw the rather green agent was not working as she had initially assumed, but playing one of his online war games. It was amusing to see how Jethro's team acted in his absence. Suddenly, a buzzer sounded from Tony's computer. McGee hurriedly shut down his game, Ziva made her goodbyes and hung up the phone, Kelly hurried over to her desk, between Gibbs' and Ziva's, and all four agents busied themselves with work. Two minutes later, her husband exited the elevator and strode into the bullpen. She twigged what the buzzer was – an alarm that Gibbs had entered the building. DiNozzo clearly had some sort of arrangement with security on the door. Jethro looked up and caught her eye. He winked. She smiled. It was clear her husband wasn't aware of his team's intelligent system. It wasn't often they got one over on their 'fearless leader'.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs said, abruptly, "Suspected abduction of a female petty officer. Address is on your PDA. Take Kel, check it out, call it in if necessary."

"Yeah, boss. Come on, probie, if you're quick, I'll let you drive,"

Kelly smirked, snatching the keys out of his grip, "I'm driving anyway, Toh-nee."

DiNozzo groaned. Kelly drove like her father. She strode straight past him for the elevator. Jenny's eyebrows rose as she saw DiNozzo's gaze linger on Kelly's ass. Jenny knew he loved women, but lusting after the bosses' daughter? Dangerous territory.

-

Tony chuckled as Kelly almost ran across the carpark to his Mustang. He had surprised even himself when he had allowed her to drive his baby. Seeing as it wasn't an official case yet, Gibbs didn't care they didn't arrive in the charger. His grin grew wider as she clambered up on the bonnet to watch him cross the carpark at his own leisurely pace. He had to admit she was stunning. She had inherited her mother's gorgeous red hair, and her father's piercing azure blue eyes. She had a fantastic figure, and she looked smokin' in a blue tank-top that matched her eyes, black combat pants and army boots. Plus there was something even more attractive about the heat she was packing on her right hip, her badge glinting in the bright morning sunlight. As he neared the car, she stretched her arms backwards to grip the top of the windscreen and then flipped over it to sit in the driver's seat, smirking. He laughed again. She always had been good at gymnastics. She grabbed the mirrored aviators she had been wearing on her head and shoved them down to cover her eyes, starting the engine as he slid into the car next to her, tossing his bag in the back seat next to hers. He grinned when she turned the stereo on loud as she pulled out of the Navy Yard, heading for Quantico. She smiled back and then burst out laughing as he pulled a pair of matching sunglasses out of the glove box. He stared at her. Her whole face was shining with joy as she openly laughed, her flame-red hair blowing behind her in the wind. She was absolutely _beautiful_. He smacked himself violently upside the back of the head. He shouldn't be _thinking_ this way. Kelly laughed even harder.

"_What_, probie?!"

"You just hit _yourself_ upside the head, Tone. And you think my dad has problems!"

He glared at her. This was _not_ good.

_This is Kelly! Probie! Gibbs' DAUGHTER! You're only gonna get yourself killed!_

She smirked at him as if she knew exactly what she was thinking. She _couldn't_.

-

They made the trip to Quantico in record time, thanks to Kelly's ridiculous driving. DiNozzo found it extremely sexy that she could handle his baby as well as she did. Base security was waiting for them at the house in question. Tony and Kelly approached the marine in charge.

"Special Agents DiNozzo and Gibbs, NCIS. What's the situation?"

"Gun-shots, shouts and squealing tires at 0330. Neighbours called it in 0345. House is a mess. Belongs to a Petty Officer Peter Morgan. He's vanished. There's a lot of blood. At this point, we're not even sure that he's the victim."

"Thanks man, we'll take it from here. Kel, photos, I'll sketch and measure."

The marine nodded and base security left. Kelly got straight to work. Tony assessed the scene. Something major had gone on here, even if Morgan hadn't been abducted. Tables overturned, smashed glasses, blood on the floor. He yanked his phone out and called his boss.

"Yeah, Gibbs," he answered on the first ring.

"Hey, boss. Think you lot better get down here. Something has definitely happened."

"Can't get out there till tomorrow, DiNozzo. Seven car pile-up on the 245. Traffic backlogged for miles. Cordon off the crime scene, finish up and then book yourself and Kel into a hotel on base. There's no point trying to get back tonight, soon as you get here, you're gonna hafta turn around again."

"Book myself into a hotel with Kelly?"

"Do I stutter, DiNozzo? I'll make contact in the morning."

"Right, sure, boss," Tony replied, but his boss had already hung up.

"What's the matter, Toh-nee? Scared to share a hotel room wid' lil' ole' me?" Kelly asked, leaning against the doorframe. He turned to face her.

"No-one said anything about _sharing_ a hotel room, Kel!"

"I did. I'm not shelling out for my own hotel room. We can only put one on expenses, you want your own room, you pay for it. I ain't got no beef about sharing a room with you."

Tony bristled, "I don't have a problem sharing a room with you, Probie. None what-so-ever."

Kelly winked at him and got back to work. Tony barely managed to hold back a groan.

_How the hell was he gonna last a whole night in a room alone with her?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello ;)**

**I've gathered people like this.**

**Here's chapter two:**

**And yes, there are more jibblets, you'll meet them later.**

**X**

They finished up at the crime scene within the hour and headed out to look for somewhere to eat on base. They found a hotel with a diner next door, and decided to book into the hotel and ditch their bags before grabbing dinner. Tony wearily approached the middle-aged woman behind the desk.

"Twin room for tonight, please."

"Sorry sir, there's only one single or one double room available."

Tony sighed and turned to look at Kelly.

"Up to you, 'Nozzo. Double – you can share with me, single – you're on the floor."

Tony glared at her, "There is _no way_ I am sleeping on the floor."

"That'll be the double then," Kelly said, to the lady behind the desk. The woman smiled and handed over the key. Kelly trudged down the corridor, found the hotel room and unlocked the door. Tony followed her in and groaned when he saw the size of the bed. That was not a _double_ bed. It was tiny. Kelly looked at him and arched her right eyebrow, "Scared, Toh-nee?"

"Not at all, probester. Just wondering how you're gonna fit in that lil' ole' bed with me. I'm a big man, Kels."

"I know you are, sugar," Kelly said, patting his stomach, laughing as she walked past him to the hotel room door. He glared at her and followed her out of the room.

-

Jenny laughed as Jethro hung up on DiNozzo. He turned to look at her, one eyebrow raised, "_Whaat_, Jen?!"

"Did I hear you right? Did you just give DiNozzo permission to stay in a hotel with Kels?"

He glared at her.

"Kelly isn't stupid, Jen. She won't let anything happen with _DiNozzo_. Just goin' for-"

"-Coffee, I know."

Gibbs chuckled and kissed his wife before heading out of the office.

-

Anthony DiNozzo stared at himself in the mirror of the bathroom in the little diner.

_This was not good._

He was having far too much fun with Kelly. They had so much in common! The girl would not _stop_ talking about movies and cars and food. She was _perfect._ With one minor flaw. Make that a major flaw. Her father. He sighed. He couldn't hide in here forever. He exited the bathroom and headed back to the table.

"HEY STUD!" Kelly yelled across the restaurant, causing everyone to look at them. She chuckled and dug into the massive fudge brownie sundae they had ordered for desert.

"OI! GIBBS JUNIOR!" he yelled back, "HANDS OFF THE SWEET STUFF!"

She giggled and surrendered the single spoon as he sat down at the table. The spoon that had _just been in her mouth._ He stared at it for a second, and then she snatched it back, loaded it up with ice-cream and slid it back between her sumptuous pink lips, her eyes alight with mischief. He laughed and snatched the spoon off her, overloading with goo-ey, sugary desert and cramming his mouth with as much as possible. Kelly fell about laughing and stole the spoon back off of him.

Looking back, Tony and Kelly couldn't really understand how they had got desert all over themselves. But it had been _fun._ After the food fight, they had gotten thrown out of the diner, so they'd have to find somewhere else for breakfast. Kelly had forced him to piggyback her to the hotel room as punishment for getting them chucked out of the restaurant, when she had been the first one to lob desert in the first place. He sighed in relief as she slid down his back and got off him, dragging him through the hotel room door by his tie and into the bathroom.

"Kel, what ARE you doing?!"

"Getting us clean," she said, giggling.

So Little Miss Gibbs _clearly_ couldn't handle _three_ beers. He vaguely recognised that he had been dragged into the shower cubicle, and gasped as the water rained down on their heads.

"KELLY!"

"Whaat, Tony? These are the only clothes we have, we've gotta clean them for tomorrow!"

"Yeah, but not _at the same time_!" he said, through gritted teeth.

Kelly made no move to step out of the shower. Well, now he was wet, he might as well clean off his clothes. When head convinced he had cleaned off every spot of chocolate and cream he stepped out of the cubicle. He couldn't stay in the cubicle a moment longer. The water sluiced over Kelly's lithe body and made her clothes cling to her feminine curves, making it more than obvious that she was braless.

He undid his tie and shucked off his jacket, hanging them both on the heated towel rack after squeezing out the excess water. He glanced down at his feet and groaned as he realized he had gotten in the shower with his shoes and socks on. He squelched over to the sink and emptied his shoes of the water they had in them, draping his socks on the countertop. His head snapped forward after being hit rather violently with something from behind. He turned around. On the floor, was Kelly's _tank top_. He groaned. More clothing flew over the steamed up shower door – her combat pants, socks, boots – shit, they would take forever to dry- and an itty, bitty thong. He groaned again. How the hell was he gonna last the night? He stripped off his shirt and trousers and squeezed out the water.

"Don't stop there, stud," Kelly called. He turned and saw she had wiped a portion of the steam away to watch him. He growled at her.

"You're lucky I have spare boxers in my bag, Kel,"

She smirked, "Am I?"

In a crazy bold moment, he turned and stripped off his boxers, striding out of the bathroom. She whistled at the sight of his tight ass. He chuckled as he pulled on clean boxers and jumped into bed. A couple of minutes later, the bathroom door opened and he turned to look at her. His jaw fell open. Kelly had leant, butt naked, around the doorframe, yanking her bag off the unit and retreating back into the bathroom.

_I want that image permanently tattooed on the inside of my eyelids._

Minutes later, she joined him in bed, dressed in one of _his_ basketball jerseys??

"Kel, where did you get that?"

"Stole it," she said, cheerfully, and then snuggled into his side.

He sighed.

_It was going to be a long night._


	3. Chapter 3

Tony sighed as Kelly shuffled in her sleep again. The woman would not _keep still_, and her _movements_ were keeping a certain part of his body very awake. Kelly twisted in his arms to face him and then stretched to her full height, pressing her incredible body against his.

"DiNozzo," mumbled a very sleepy voice, "That had better be your gun."

"Why would I be packing heat in bed, Kels?"

"You're certainly packing _heat_, DiNozzo," she said, wryly, now properly awake.

"Well, what did you expect, Kel? You won't stop wriggling, and you've been teasing me all day. I'm only human."

Kelly shifted, uncomfortably, "What, Kelly Marie? You can talk the talk but you can't walk to walk?"

"Do NOT call me that, DiNozzo!"

"Kelly Marie, Kelly Marie, Kelly Marie, Kelly Marie, Kelly Marie, K-mphhhh-,"

Tony gagged as Kelly violently pinned him to the bed, covering his mouth with her hands. He glanced down their bodies to wear she was straddling him.

"Fm-not helping Kel-ff," he said, muffled against her hand. Her eyes widened as she felt his arousal gain in size. But she would not be the one to back down. She simply tossed her hair over her shoulder and shot him a sultry look.

"_Jesus_, Kel!"

She grinned and then shifted her body.

"_Kelly_, seriously, KEL, if you don't stop moving, I swear to God, I will-"

"You'll what, Toh-nee?"

"Seriously, Kel, if you don't stop that, in like the next thirty seconds, I'm gonna blow in my pants, _seriously_!"

Kelly's eyes widened and she quickly slipped sideways off of Tony, who groaned.

"KELLY!"

"Whaat, Tony? I moved!"

"I said, DON'T move! _Jeez, _that was close! I'm going for a shower. A _cold _shower," he said, grumpily, and crossed the room to the bathroom. Kelly smirked. He made no effort to hide his _obscene_ arousal. Ten minutes, he was back in bed, shivering slightly.

"Oh, come 'ere, you big softie!"

"NO, Kels, we both know what would happen. Just lemme go to sleep _without _being a limpet, please!"

Kelly sighed and allowed him to drift off to sleep, before following.

-

Jenny smirked as she reclined in the bath. Jethro was so sure that Kelly would never let anything happen between her and DiNozzo, but herself; she wasn't sure. She bet DiNozzo and Kelly would eventually end up a couple in the long run. And speaking of her husband, he was now leaning against the doorframe to the bathroom.

"Hey gorgeous," he said, giving her one of his sexy half-smiles, "House is quiet. Where is everyone?"

"Mikey's at Jack's and Sophia's gone out with Joey."

Gibbs grumbled. Jenny chuckled. It amused her just how much her husband detested their youngest daughter's boyfriend. Sure, Kelly as was not a child, she 27, and not biologically Jenny's, but she had brought her up since she was ten, and she would always be Jenny's baby girl. Mike was seventeen and Sophia sixteen. They'd had their children in close succession. Jenny felt Sophia was more than old enough to date, and Joey was a very nice, respectable young man, but Jethro seemed to find fault in everything the boy did.

_He should pay more attention to his older daughter, not his youngest's boyfriend. _

-

Kelly's alarm buzzed at half six, and she stiffened when she woke. How she had ended up _moulded_ to Tony in a saran-wrap of bed-sheets, she did not know, but they had a pressing issue. Between them to be precise. How the hell was she gonna get out of this without waking Tony or stimulating his problem? She tried to wriggle out of the sheets. Tony groaned in his sleep and the ground himself against her.

_Holy hell._

This would not be a case of 'easy does it'. Maybe if she twisted away from Tony and shoved him with her legs, she could get free. Who cared if he woke up? She just had to get away from him, NOW.

She put her plan into motion and gasped as she pushed too hard with her legs. Instead of her coming free of the sheets, Tony did, tumbling over the edge of the bed and hitting the floor with a crash.

_Oh, god._

He was going to _kill_ her.

She peeked over the edge of the bed.

Lord almighty, he was still asleep. Well, she wasn't gonna lug his big ass back into bed. She clambered out of bed and tossed the extra quilt from the bed on top him, sliding a pillow under his head, and clambering back into bed.

-

Ten minutes later, she was glad of her actions, as her father had just burst into their room, unannounced.

"Morning, daddy," she said, her voice muffled into the pillow she was sleeping on.

"Kel, I didn't say anything about _sharing_ a hotel room."

She sat up and shrugged, "Didn't think it would be a big deal."

She slipped out of the covers, and Gibbs' eyes widened as he saw her in one of DiNozzo's basketball vests. It barely covered her ass!

She jumped off the bed and landed heavily on Tony, yelling, "'Nozzie! Time to wake up!"

He groaned and didn't open his eyes, "Kels, you had better not be walking around half naked and force me to have another cold shower before your dad gets here!"

Gibbs eyebrows shot up, and he cleared his throat, loudly.

Tony's eyes snapped open.

"Heh, I was just kidding boss, I knew you were there!"


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO :)**

**Just watched pop life again. Love how cute Tony is when he is forcibly woken by a violently braking Gibbs.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, you lurverly people**

**Here's chapter fouurrrrr:**

**X**

Kelly chuckled and then clambered off of Tony, grinning widely. Tony quickly scrambled to his feet, looking guilty. Gibbs' eyes flashed when he saw DiNozzo was only wearing boxers. His physique had changed a lot – he was all muscle!

"DiNozzo, why HELL are you sharing a hotel room with my DAUGHTER?"

"It's not what you think, boss! Kels said she wasn't forking out for her own room, and it was only one night, so we decided to share! I slept on the floor!"

Gibbs glared at his senior field agent, and Kelly skipped off to the bathroom. Tony stood, somewhat nervously under Gibbs' scrutiny, and groaned when he was hit in the head by something. He looked down.

_Damn_.

His boxers from the previous night.

They were followed by socks, tie, shirt, trousers, and a suit jacket.

And then he saw Kelly's thong, tangled in his tie.

"Oops," she called from the bathroom, and hurried into the room, scooping the thong up, but not before her father saw it. She smirked as his eyes bugged. She grinned at him and dashed back into the bathroom. Tony chucked the boxers in his rucksack and hurriedly pulled his suit on, trying to ignore his boss, who was shooting daggers at him. Not five minutes later, Kelly came out of the bathroom, looking fresh as a daisy. Tony could only gape at her.

SMACK.

Tony flinched and ducked his head in reflex at the pain that shot through his slightly hung-over skull.

"Uh, _ouuuuchh_, boss. Isn't it a little early for headslaps?!"

SMACK.

"Guess not," Tony muttered, whilst Kelly cracked up in the background.

"Come ON!" Gibbs snapped, sourly, "We've wasted enough time, let's GO!"

Tony sighed and tossed his bag over his shoulder, Kelly falling into step beside him as they followed him out of the hotel room, locking up.

Tony was just settling the cheque when he heard a shout across the hotel lobby. As one, all three turned to face….. the owner of the diner from the previous night.

_Oh, shit._

She hurried across the lobby towards Gibbs.

"Excuse me, are you responsible for these two _agents_?"

"Regrettably," Gibbs said, gruffly.

"And you can certify that they are adults?

"Ye-es," he said, an edge to his voice.

"Well then, can you explain why they reverted to children and had a violent and raucous food fight in my restaurant last night? It took me an hour and a half to clean it up!"

Gibbs furiously turned on them, his eyes flashing, fists clenched and the vein in his temple pulsing.

"No," he said, though gritted teeth, "I cannot _explain_ it, but rest assured, there _will_ be punishment."

The woman seemed slightly mollified. There was something about Gibbs that emanated a threatening promise that what he said he would do, would be done.

She smiled, "Thank you. It's nice to know one of you _agents_ can act like a mature adult."

She turned and headed back across the lobby to the diner, smirking to herself.

Kelly's eyes widened as she looked at Tony, hearing her father grinding his teeth loudly.

"Let's GO. I'll _deal_ with you two _later."_


	5. Chapter 5

**Helllo ;)**

**Thanks for all the reviews, my lovelies. I'm really enjoying writing this story and it's a lovely distraction from the grief. I really like writing Kelly and Tony's interactions and you seem to love reading them, so I'm happy :)**

**R+R pleeeease.**

***Gibbs said pleeeease***

**:D**

It had taken them less than an hour to pack up the crime scene. They could pretty much work the case from DC, there was no point hanging around. Tony dumped the last box of evidence in the trunk of his baby, turned round and flattened himself against his car in an attempt to put some space between him and his boss.

"Drive Kelly home," He said, menacingly, "And no funny business. I'll deal with you both later, you got me?"

Tony gulped and nodded.

Gibbs glared once more and then stormed off to the charger. Tony breathed a sigh of relief and slid into the driver's seat of his baby. Kelly leapt over the passenger door into the seat and chuckled when she saw his scandalized expression.

"What? Didn't do any harm to your baby, Toh-nee!"

He sighed and started the engine, heading back to the Navy Yard.

-

They had been driving about an hour when they decided to stop and grab some coffee. Gibbs flipped them off as he drove past.

"You have such a nice father, Kels," Tony said, sarcastically, as she got back in the car with two coffees.

She chuckled and handed him his coffee, taking a long draw from her own.

"Come on, let's go," Tony snapped, "Before your father has me for mince meat,"

Kelly rolled her eyes.

"Actually, Tones, I wanted to talk to you,"

"Go on," he said, wearily.

"This morning, I'm guessin' you're wondering how you ended up on the floor?"

"I guess. I was too grateful for it at the time. Why _was_ I on the floor?"

"'Cos I kicked you outta bed?"

"There better be a damn good reason, Kelly-girl,"

"Oh, there was. Think cold showers."

"Cold _showers_?" he asked, clearly confused.

"The reason you would have to take a cold shower."

"Oh."

Comprehension dawned and his cheeks flushed dark red.

He looked _adorable._

"Don't be embarrassed, stud, I'm flattered, really, but it can't keep happening."

"What can't keep happening?"

"Look, I'll just be frank. I like you. You're hot. You do stuff to my insides no man has ever done before. And I've pretty much gathered you're attracted to me."

Tony blushed and took a big gulp of his coffee.

"So, I figured, we should just fuck and get it out of our systems before my father finds out and kills us both."

Tony braked violently, sending his coffee all over his lap.

"SHIT!" he yelled. He pulled the car off to the side of the road. Thank God it was quiet. He leapt out of his door and stripped his trousers and boxers off in one movement.

"Hell-looo," Kelly said, grinning at his half-naked form.

He glared at her whilst cleaning himself up with his sodden boxers.

She chuckled, and then groaned as a flash of a siren was heard and a patrol car pulled up behind them. Two officers stepped out and headed over to them.

"Ma'am, please step out of the car and put your hands when I can see them,"

Kelly groaned and complied, watching the other officer with DiNozzo.

"Sir, put your pants back on. You're under arrest for indecent exposure,"

Tony quickly pulled his pants back on, "Seriously, this is all a big misunderstanding! I spilt coffee all over my pants! It was burning!"

"That's what they all say," the officer replied, and cuffed Tony.

Kelly had a go, "Look, we're federal agents,-" she said, opening her jacket to display her badge.

"SHE'S GOT A GUN!" The officer yelled.

"SHUT UP, you moron!" Kelly snapped, and flicked his forehead, hard. He glared at her.

"Ma'am, hand over the weapon!"

"WE'RE FEDERAL AGENTS, YOU IDIOT! LOOK, HERE'S MY ID!"

"NCIS? Never heard of it."

Tony groaned and banged his head on the car he was being held against, "Kels!"

"Shut-up," the officer who was holding Tony snapped.

"Didn't realise federal agencies hired hotties like you anyway," the officer with Kelly said, and winked.

Tony groaned again.

WHAM.

The officer was on the floor.

"THAT IS IT, MA'AM! I AM PLACING YOU UNDER ARREST!"

-

Jenny sighed as Gibbs burst into the office unannounced, _again._

"What, Jethro?"

"Where the HELL are they? They were supposed to be back _hours_ ago. Neither of them are answering their phones! And they've both got their ids, so if they'd been in an accident, we'd know about it!"

"Jethro, calm down, I'm sure there's a perfectly logical reason for it. Oh, and by the way, the hotel sent over the surveillance tapes you requested. Why did you request them again?"

"I want to know the full extent of what those two got up to!"

"Fair enough," Jenny replied, and inserted them into her tv.

The first hour was of Tony and Kelly in the restaurant. Jenny grinned as she finally saw it dawn her husband that Kels and DiNozzo had _chemistry._ She couldn't help but laugh when their joking around escalated into a food fight. Jethro glared at her. The diner manager started yelling at them and they scarpered. Kelly jumped on Tony's back as he raced to their room. The camera feed changed. Gibbs was surprised. He didn't expect to get to see inside the hotel room itself. The door opened and Kelly rushed in, pulling Tony in by his tie, across the room and into the bathroom. No camera in there. Ten minutes later, Tony exited the bathroom.

Naked.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Gibbs yelled.

Jenny shushed him and watched as Tony pulled on boxers and clambered into bed. Her eyebrows rose as Kelly leant, butt naked, around the doorway to grab her bag. Gibbs had frozen.

"Your daughter is a tease, LJ," she said, and chuckled. There was no response. Kelly came back out of the room in one of Tony's basketball vests, and slid into bed, cuddling up to Tony. They crashed out pretty quickly, and Jenny fast-forwarded a couple of hours, but played when she saw movement. Kelly was wriggling like crazy, and Tony was wide awake. Kelly gradually awoke and there was a quiet conversation, before Kelly suddenly straddled DiNozzo. Gibbs yelled at that point. Within two minutes, Kelly had moved back to her own side of the bed, and DiNozzo got out of it. Both Jenny and Gibbs could see how aroused he was. He strode into the bathroom. Five minutes later, he returned, completely calmed down and shivering. He got back into bed. With ten minutes, they were both asleep, and drawn to each other like magnets. Jenny fast-forwarded. They shifted like crazy, Kelly sleeping on top of Tony, beside him, behind him. Eventually she ended up pressed to his chest, sheets wrapped tightly around them, and stayed that way for a few hours. Jenny spotted Kelly wake up and chuckled as she kicked Tony out of bed. Not ten minutes later, Gibbs burst through the door.

The phone rang just as the tape ended.

Jenny answered and listened, and then burst out laughing, assuring whoever was on the other end of the phone she would be there soon.

Gibbs looked at her, expectantly.

"I found Kelly and DiNozzo?"

"Where?"

"Metro PD. They got busted for indecent exposure!"

"THEY WHAT?!"


	6. Chapter 6

Gibbs looked absolutely furious.

"What the HELL could they have been doing to get arrested for INDECENT EXPOSURE?!"

"I can think of a couple of things," Jenny supplied, smirking. He glared at her and yanked out his phone as it trilled.

"Yeah, Gibbs," he snapped.

"Uh, hey, boss," came a rather nervous voice.

"DINOZZO! HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET MY DAUGHTER ARRESTED FOR INDECENT EXPOSURE?!"

"What? Uh, no, boss, Kelly didn't get arrested for indecent exposure, I did."

"Well, then why is Kelly with you?"

"She got arrested for uh, breaching the peace, assaulting an officer of the law and resisting arrest."

"Shit," Gibbs replied.

"My thoughts exactly, boss," Tony said, chuckling.

"Let's get back to the fact that YOU got arrested for indecent exposure. HOW?"

"Kels, uh, made me jump and I braked and threw a cup of coffee all over my lap, so I pulled over and got out and got my trousers and boxers off before they could stick to my skin, covered in scalding hot coffee. Kelly was not in anyway naked at any point."

"Apart from last night in your hotel room, but I'll deal with that later. What did you _want_?"

"Uh, well, they won't let us post each other's bail, boss."

"So you want me to bust you outta jail?"

"No, um, Kels wants to speak to you," he said, and Gibbs heard the phone being handed over.

"Hi, daddy," Kelly said, in a sickly sweet voice.

"Kelly," he warned.

"Ok, ok, so the puppy dog eyes don't work over the phone, but can you please send mum down here and get her to make them drop the charges?"

"Now, why should I do that, Kelly Elizabeth Gibbs?"

"Ouch, the full name. Because, it was all a misunderstanding, daddy. You wouldn't make your eldest daughter spend the night in a cell with a half-naked DiNozzo for company, would you? Who knows what might happen?"

"He's still half naked??"

"Nah, I'm kidding, they let him put his pants back on before they cuffed him. Pleeeeeeasee, daddy?"

Gibbs sighed, irritated she still had him wrapped around her little finger.

"Fine, Kelly. Your mother and I will be there asap."

"Thankyou daddy, I love you!"

"Alright, Kels, you can drop the sweetness and light act now. Love you too," he said, gruffly and hung up the phone.

He turned to his wife, who was smirking.

"Come on, Jethro, let's go get our girl."

-

Kelly grinned as she head back into the cell and threw herself on top of Tony, who was lying on the single bunk. He grunted.

"Well?"

"They're coming to get us. Go back to sleep, stud. I'll watch out for them,"

Tony yawned, and within ten minutes, he was asleep, snuggling Kelly close. She grinned and buried her head in his chest, tangling their legs together. She slid her hand under the front of his shirt and delighted at the warmth she found there. Five minutes later, she was asleep too.

-

Gibbs angrily strode into Metro PD, right behind his wife. She suddenly turned and stopped him with a hand to the chest.

"Jethro, let me do all the talking, ok?"

He sighed and nodded.

Ten minutes of negotiating later, all charges against Tony and Kelly were dropped. An officer led them to the holding cells. Jenny groaned when she saw the imprisoned pair, and a moment later they came into her husband's line of sight. His eyes practically popped out of his skull.

Tony lay flat on his back on the bunk, shirt undone, fast asleep, with a snoozing Kelly plastered to his chest. On arm curved around her waist, the other on her butt, their legs entangled.

"DINOZZO!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey-lo **

**I changed Kelly's middle name from Marie to Elizabeth. I prefer it. **

**Thanks for the reviews x**

Tony jumped a mile at the sound of his boss' voice. Kelly was jolted from his body and he only just prevented her from hitting the floor by securing his arm around her waist and trapping her against him. Both of their hearts were racing from the violent wake-up call. They both turned their heads slowly to look at their boss.

"Uh, hey, Gibbs. That was, uh, not what it looked like. Can you let us out now? Please?"

Gibbs glared at his senior agent, whereas Jenny was giving her daughter a knowing look. She wasn't like her husband, she didn't wear rose-tinted glasses when it came to their eldest. She knew _exactly_ what Kelly was like, and could only imagine what she had done to cause Tony to throw coffee all over himself. She glanced at Gibbs again. He was still glaring at his agent.

She sighed and said, "Let them out," to the smirking police officer that had accompanied them. He begrudgingly unlocked the cell and allowed DiNozzo and Kelly out of their temporary prison. He handed Kelly an envelope.

"Here's your things, ma'am,"

"WHAT did I tell you about calling me ma'am?" she snapped, angrily.

"Jethro," Jenny said, "Take DiNozzo back in the charger. Kels and I are gonna take the mustang and have a little chat. See you back at the office?"

He glared and nodded, before leaning in and sealing his lips against hers. Tony wolf-whistled. Gibbs jerked back from his wife.

"Not helping yourself, DiNozzo!"

Tony blanched and dutifully followed after his boss to the car, slightly put out he didn't get to take his own mustang. He pouted at Kelly and she chuckled and rolled her eyes as she unlocked the doors to his baby.

-

Five minutes down the road, Jenny turned to her daughter, who was grinning widely as she drove Tony's car the way she knew she wasn't allowed to – very, very fast.

"Kelly Elizabeth Gibbs."

"Ye-ess?"

"Don't you yes me, young lady, your father may be as blind as a bat as far as you are concerned, but it doesn't fool me, your innocent act."

"Ok?"

"So, how long have you been attracted to Tony?"

"ME? Attracted to TONY?! You've gotta be kidding me!"

"Don't buy it, Kels, you've got it bad. And I don't mind. I like Tony, he's a nice guy. But you've got to be sure this is worth it before you launch into anything with him, because your father WILL attempt to kill him. I'm pretty sure Tony can hold his own, but I wouldn't leave it to chance!"

"OK! The guy is hot, mother, but that doesn't mean I want to _launch into anything with him_! I don't think he even sees me that way!"

"Ah, now my darling, we hit the root of the problem. YOU are insecure about whether or not Tony returns your feelings!"

"I AM NOT INSECURE! And what feelings? I said the guy is hot, I don't have FEELINGS for him!"

"Oh, don't even try to lie, Kels, I know you. You're falling in love with Tony DiNozzo, and I don't blame you. He's a lot like your father was at his age, and Jethro needs reminding of that."

"Yeah, whatever,"

"You sound like an insolent teenager. And how can you have any doubt about how Tony feels regarding you? I saw the surveillance tapes from the hotel, Kels, and damn, you guys have chemistry! Plus the fact he had to get up in the middle of the night to have a cold shower! He risked your father's wrath just so he could share a room, and apparently, a bed and a shower too!"

"How have you seen those tapes?! Nothing happened! I was a little tipsy and dragged Tony in the shower with me, both of us fully dressed! He just stripped out of his soaking clothes before he left the bathroom."

"Yes, well, Kelly, you are a little tease. You need to decide what's going to happen with Tony, because your father is going to explode, not knowing!"

"You didn't answer my question – how have you seen those tapes?"

"Your father called the hotel and asked for them, that's how. He was already in a foul mood before the police called."

"Brilliant!"

-

Tony winced as Gibbs sat in the driver's seat and slammed his door. He started the engine and shot off immediately, ignoring his agent.

Finally, he spoke in a low voice.

"What the hell are you playing at, DiNozzo?"

"Nothing, boss, I swear, there's nothing going on!"

"Yeah, well I have a lot of questions, starting with; why were you and Kelly sharing a hotel room?"

"Because, boss, you know me, I hate to back down from a challenge. There were two rooms – a single and a double. I offered Kelly, and she said if we stayed in the single, I would have to crash on the floor, cos I was clearly too chicken to share a double bed with her!"

Gibbs nodded, "I'm not gonna talk about the diner, because I can see Kelly was far from innocent and had too much to drink. Afterwards though, why did you go in the bathroom together, and WHY did you come out of it NAKED?!"

"Like you said, boss, Kelly had a little too much to drink. She dragged me into the shower before I even knew what was happening! Fully clothed! Anyway, seeing as I was wet, I thought I might as well clean off all the pudding, and then I got out of the shower, still dressed. That's when I stripped off, drained my clothes and went into the bedroom for fresh clothes!"

"Alright, next question – cold shower in the middle of the night?"

"Never could get anything past you, boss. Look, Kelly is hot, I'm not gonna deny it, but so are Ziva and Abby and I'm pretty sure I'd need a cold shower if they did to me what Kelly did!"

"And what did Kelly do?"

"Well, you must already know! She came out of the bathroom naked when she grabbed her bag, and then when she got into bed, she was all over me! She kept stretching against me, and then she woke up and realised her effect on me and got really embarrassed about it, and I teased her about being all talk, and I called her by her full name and she got all pissy, and I kept doing it, and then she straddled me! Which only made my problem worse, which is why, when I eventually got her off of me, I needed a cold shower, and then she kicked me outta bed before you turned up!"

"Ok. Now I wanna know exactly what happened when you got arrested?"

"Right, well, Kelly made a joke, and-"

"What's joke?"

"Uh, ummm,"

"DINOZZO!"

"Ok, OK, she joked that we should just have sex and get it over with so our friendship wouldn't be awkward…"

"She WHAT?!"

"Yeah, and I threw my coffee all over myself!"

"Can't say I blame you."

"So I pulled off down a side road and got out and stripped my pants and boxers off so they wouldn't stick to me and rip my skin off, and the cops turned up. Kelly got a bit arsey about it, showed them her id, the cop went crazy when he saw her sig and she yelled at him, then he'd never heard of NCIS, then he called her ma'am, and then a hottie, and he found himself on the floor. She decked him, so that's why she ended up arrested."

"Ok, then why was she asleep on top of you, with your shirt undone?"

"I was asleep, and she jumped on me when she got back from ringing you, and said she'd wait for you guys and I could go back to sleep. I guess she crashed out. I have no idea how my shirt got undone!"

"Alright, DiNozzo, I believe ya,"


	8. Chapter 8

Kelly sighed as she packed up her desk for the night. It had been a long day, what with being arrested and everything. Tony picked up on her irritation and winked at her. She couldn't help but smile; he had that affect on her.

"You busy tonight, Kel?" he asked.

"Nah, why?"

"Pizza and a movie at mine?"

"Sounds ideal to me, stud. Lemme just grab my stuff."

-

Tony couldn't really understand the frisson that went through his body every time she called him stud and looked at him like that. They were practically at his place, and she was damn near passed out on his passenger seat. He eased his baby into it's allocated spot and then lugged both his and Kelly's bags up to his apartment before returning for her. He opened her door and undid her seatbelt.

"Kelly," he said, "Come on, baby girl, wakey-wakey…"

Kelly stretched languorously in his arms, and then almost violently woke-up, bolting upright, and smacking foreheads with him.

"OOWWWW!"

When Tony's vision cleared, all he could see was Kelly's face about two inches from his, eyes screwed up, rubbing her head. He wasn't really sure what happened next. One minute he was looking at her, the next he had dropped his head and lowered his lips to hers. She _melted _against him, parting her lips slightly and allowing him to slide his tongue into her mouth. The moment he did, he stiffened and pulled away. Kelly's brow furrowed.

"'M sorry, Kels, that shouldn't have happened. Come on, let's get you upstairs, kitten,"

Kelly yawned and nodded, allowing him to lift her out of the car and carry her up to the apartment.

-

Tony groaned and rubbed his face with both hands. He couldn't believe he'd KISSED her! She was currently passed out on his bed, as she had been since they had gotten back from the office. This was crazy. He thought he'd pretty much convinced himself that he didn't have feelings for Kelly, ad then all she had to do was be sleepy and cuddly and adorable and he was practically molesting her in her sleep.

"What's up, stud?"

He glanced up. She stood in the doorway to the bedroom, yawning.

"Hey, Kels," he said, and smiled.

"Oh, no you don't, Anthony DiNozzo," she said as she padded over to sit next to him, rubbing her eyes.

She curled up against him.

"Don't I what?"

"Gimme that fake happy grin. I see right through it, what's up?"

"I've got a problem, Kel…"

"Oh, what, hun?" she asked, her voice softened. He looked side-ways at her. She looked stunning. Her hair was all over the place, her make-up smeared and her clothes rumpled. But her bright blue eyes were sparkling with joy and something magical. He jumped up from the sofa and started pacing his living room.

"What, Tony?" Kelly asked, now starting to worry, "What's wrong?"

"YOU! You happy now, Kelly? IT'S YOU! You are so –goddammnn- beautiful and amazing and I can't handle it anymore!"

Kelly stood also, "Can't handle what anymore?"

He stopped pacing and looked at her.

He crossed the room in two strides, took her head in his hands and then crushed his lips against hers. She gave back as good as she'd got, throwing her arms around him and deepening the kiss. Then, just as fast as it had begun, it was over. He had pulled away, panting.

"Kels, we can't do this.."

"Why?"

"Your father.."

"Can go fuck himself as far as I'm concerned!"

"Kelly! Tha-"

"NO, Tony! I've had enough of him controlling my life! I'm TWENTY-SEVEN! And I want this, Tony, just like I know you want this!"

"I may want this, Kel, but that doesn't mean it can happen – you deserve better than me!"

"Tony, I don't care, I-"

"I'M A FUCK-UP, KELLY! I'LL ONLY END UP BREAKING YOUR HEART? YOU KNOW HOW I KNOW THAT? BECAUSE IT'S WHAT I ALWAYS DO! I ALWAYS FUCKING SCREW IT UP, BECAUSE MY PARENTS SCREWED ME UP SO BAD I CAN'T HANDLE COMMITMENT!"

Kelly just stared at him,.

"I love fuck-ups," she murmured, and then smashed her mouth against his. He opened it in shock and received a mouthful of her tongue.

Christ! She was practically fucking his mouth with her tongue! This was insane! She pulled him closed by the lapels of his jacket and ground her body against his as they duelled tongues. He attempted to pull away but she simply grabbed his ass firmly with both hands and ran her tongue over the inside of his teeth.

_Well, shit. _

Tony found himself backed against the wall as Kelly ravished him. He couldn't let this happen, not like this. He reluctantly pulled away.

"Kelly, Kels, no,"

She looked at him, confused.

"Kelly, I don't want to have wild, meaningless, monkey sex with you-"

Kelly looked hurt, and she could feel a lump form at the back of her throat.

"-Kel, no, you've got it wrong, I DON'T want to have _sex_ with you. I want to _make love _to you,"

Kelly's eyes swam with unshed tears as she looked up at him.

"Before we do this, Kels, I need you to know, I love you,"

"Oh god, Tony, I love you too, I always have!"

She was startled to see his own eyes were wet as he leant down and captured her lips with his. Even during the tender kiss, she couldn't help but grin against his mouth as his hands went to the front of her blouse. He was takin' a mighty long time to undo it. She broke the kiss and looked down to see his hands were trembling. She stilled them with her own and looked deep into his eyes.

"Tony?"

"Sorry, Kels, but I've wanted this for so long, I can't believe that this is actually happening.."

"How long, Tones?"

"Uh, ten years?"

"TONY!"

"What?!"

"I was SEVENTEEN!"

"Yeah? I was only twenty-two, baby girl,"

"I was still seventeen!"

"And incredibly sexy and beautiful.."

Tony could remember it vividly. Working as a fairly green homicide detective at Baltimore, he had met NCIS Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs when a case had strayed into joint jurisdiction. It had been a lot of hard work and it had taken nearly a month to catch the serial killer. Tony had stopped by Gibbs' house after the case was over with a bottle of bourbon to thank him for the opportunity to work with him. Gibbs had literally opened the bottle when a female voice called out, "BYE DADDY, I"LL BE BACK BY TWELVE!"

Gibbs' head had snapped up and he yelled, "KELLY ELIZBETH GIBBS, YOU GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

The seventeen year old spitfire had trailed sulkily down the stairs, and her father spat out a mouthful of bourbon when he saw what she was wearing. Tony could only eye the teenager appreciatively in her tiny sequinned dress and stilettos.

"Kelly," Gibbs had growled, "You are NOT going out dressed like that,"

"Mum said it was fine!"

A car horn was heard from outside.

"That's Jack! S'later, daddy!" the teen had called, as she raced back up the stairs, giving Tony a fine view up the back of her skirt.

"That's the first time your father ever slapped the back of my head," Tony said, chuckling as he looked down at his girl.

"When?"

"First time I ever saw you, when you ran up the stairs to leave, my eyes may have lingered on your ass a little too long. I'm surprised Gibbs hired me!"

Kelly grinned, "Well, let me make it easier for you.."

Tony could only gape as she finished undoing her blouse and let it slide to the floor.

"_Christ, _Kels,"

He could only groan as she slipped out of her jeans and then moved to press her body against his, engulfing his mouth with her own hot lips.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello **

**Thanks for all the reviews. Here's the Jibbs you asked for, followed by some Kony action. ;) (Yes, it's Kony. Telly is just silly)**

**Oh and by the way, Jenny never cut her hair in this story. I thought it was gorgeous before she decided to turn herself into a pixie :P**

**X**

**Rated T/M**

"Jenny," called her husband's confused voice from the doorway. She looked up from brushing her hair to see him standing in the doorway, holding a packet.

"Yes, husband?"

"I just found these on the counter in the girl's bathroom. They yours?"

"No, Jethro,' she said, with an air of patience, "I take the pink ones, you know that."

"Kelly's?"

"Kelly's preferred method of contraception is condoms, babe."

Jethro grimaced at the thought.

"Then who the hells are they?"

"Well, Jethro, how many more females are in this house that could be taking them?"

"NONE!"

"I think you're forgetting our youngest,"

"Sophia may be female, Jen, but these CANNOT be hers!"

"And why is that?"

"She's SIXTEEN?!"

"And, Jethro? It was her decision. She and Joey have been together for nearly two years. She came to me, and I was glad that she had made the mature decision about contraception."

"NO WAY IS SOPHIA ON THE PILL!"

"She is, Jethro, and be glad about it. At least she's not having unprotected sex."

"SHE SHOULDN'T BE HAVING SEX AT ALL! Why the HELL didn't you tell me, Jenny?"

"Because, Jethro, Sophia wanted to tell you herself, when she felt ready to, and I respected that."

She chuckled as she caught sight of his expression in the mirror.

"Don't be such a sour puss, babe. Are you saying you would have been comfortable if Kelly or Soph had come to you about sex?"

He shifted, looking slightly uncomfortable.

She deposited her hairbrush on the dresser and crossed the room. He was still glaring. She smoothed his brow and then sealed her lips against his, briefly.

"I love you, mr worry-wart,"

He raised an eyebrow and then grinned, "Love you too, MRS worry-wart,"

She chuckled and then kissed him again. Jethro pulled her closer and deepened the kiss, his hands travelling down her back to cup her backside, her's carding through his salt and pepper hair.

A throat was cleared from the hallway, "Um, just letting you know, I'm off to Joey's," Sophia said, clearly uncomfortable.

Gibbs grunted, then yanked a foil packet out of his jeans and tossed it over his shoulder at his daughter.

"DADDY!"

Gibbs ignored her, choosing to use his mouth for more pleasant things.

"I don't need it, I'm on the pill! S'later,"

He tore his mouth away from his wife's, and span on the spot, but his daughter was already gone. Jenny hooked a finger in his collar and tugged him back into the bedroom.

"Well, lover, Michael's at a ballgame, Sophia's at Joey's, Kelly's on a date and you've got condoms in your pocket. Looks to me like we've got the place to ourselves for a couple of hours."

"Hmm, I wonder what we could do with a couple of hours?" Gibbs growled, and kicked the bedroom door shut.

-

Across town, Tony tore his mouth away from Kelly's.

"You sure you want to do this, Kel?"

"Yes, Tony! I want to do this! I wanted this for a long time. Now, shut up and kiss me!"

Tony chuckled and complied. He had Kelly trapped against the wall, her legs wrapped around his waist. This time it was Kelly who ended the kiss.

"You have far too many clothes on, loverboy," she said, glancing down at her virtually naked form. Tony laughed and unbuckled his shoulder holster, his guns already stowed in the safe. The moment it was off, Kelly went for his shirt, buttons flying in all directions.

"KELLY!"

"Oh hush, I'll get you a new one!" she said, before re-engaging his mouth, shoving his shirt off of his shoulders and running her hands over his chest. Within seconds he felt her hands at his belt, quickly unbuckling it, yanking it through the loops with a hiss and tossed it. He felt her unbutton his jeans, undo the zip and shove 'em to the ground.

Silence.

"Wow, stud. If I'd known?"

Tony glanced down and then groaned as he saw he was wearing his superman pants.

"Ok, you've had your laughs, Kel!" he replied, as he kicked off his shoes, socks and the shucked jeans.

"Am I going to get to see what's underneath the cape, superman?"

"I don't know, Kels, are ya?"

"I'm not sure. Looks pretty impressive whilst caped to me,

And then before he could protest, she yanked his boxers down.

More silence.

"Now, I really _am_ impressed,"

Tony chuckled, "Alright, were uneven here. Why don't you finish getting naked, baby?"

Kelly smiled at the endearment, "Why don't you do it for me, loverboy?"

Tony grinned roguishly and engaged her lips again, unhooking her bra and yanking her thong down. He winced when it snapped.

"TONY!"

"I'll buy you a new one!"

A second later, she found herself pressed against the wall and he entered her in one fluid thrust.

"What happened to no hot monkey sex?"

"Changed – my – mind. Need – you – bad," he panted, punctuating each word with a thrust.

Kelly grinned and squeezed her internal walls.

"KELLY! God, don't do that! Unless you want to finish me off now?"

"Oh, no, you keep going, superman!'

Kelly braced herself better against the wall and nearly pulled off of him, and he sank back into her with a groan, picking up the pace.

"Oh, _fuck, _Tony!" Kelly cried.

"'M getting' – there, KELS!"

Kelly could feel her climax building rapidly and kissed him deeply as he took her higher and higher.

_Well, what goes up, must come down._

"Tony! TONY! Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck!" and she screamed as he sent her flying over the edge. The contractions of her body sent thrills up and down his spine and ended up in his balls and he knew he couldn't hold it anymore, roaring his release in Italian as he blew his load inside her. Kelly had never heard anything sexier. They collapsed in a sweaty heap at the bottom of the wall, panting.

"Bloody hell, Tony! If I'd known you were _that_ good, I would have done this years ago!" Kelly managed, five minutes later. Tony chuckled and stood, scooping her up to carry her to his bedroom. She kissed him again and he grinned and just studied her beauty. And then he froze as a thought passed through his head, and he nearly dropped his girl.

"What's up, superman?"

"Oh, _shit_, Kels. Please tell me you're on the pill!"

"Oh, _fuck,_"

Tony chuckled, "Does your father know you swear like a marine when you climax?"

Kelly glared at him, "How can you be so relaxed, Tony? We didn't use protection!"

"I know, Kels, condoms from now on, but I'm calm because I love you and I can't imagine having a baby with anyone else, so if you're pregnant, we'll deal with it together, baby girl,"

Kelly beamed and sealed her lips against his. He carried her into the bedroom and collapsed on the bed with her.

-

Five hours later, Kelly woke and glanced at the clock. They'd been asleep for a couple of hours. It was now half past two in the morning. She shook Tony awake.

"Yeahh?" he groaned.

"Ciao loverboy, I'm gonna go home. The rents don't like it when I stay out all night, and I'll need a change of clothes for work."

"Just bring some over here," he mumbled.

"Will do," she said, beaming. She quickly tracked down her clothes and dressed and then headed back to the bedroom to kiss her lover goodbye.

"Bye, superman, see you later,"

"Si, cara, ti amo,"

"I love you too, Tony,"

-

Kelly had just gotten out of the taxi, seeing as she had left her car at the navy yard, in time to see her sister go through the front door. She grinned, paid the driver and then headed inside. And then froze at the sight of her father at the bottom of the staircase, her sister a few steps ahead of her.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in," he drawled.

Kelly winced as she realised what she must look like. Her clothes were rumpled and hastily put on, she hadn't brushed her hair since Tony had had his way with her, and her lips were undoubtedly swollen. Sophia glanced over her shoulder at her and Kelly chuckled as she took in her baby sister's debauched appearance. So apparently, daddy dearest had discovered Soph's sexually active status. She glanced at her father again and smirked as she saw the scarlet lipstick mark on his ear and the hickey on his jaw. She brushed past him towards the stairs.

"Guess I wasn't the only one to get lucky tonight, _father,_"


	10. Chapter 10

**I have a nasty cold at the moment, so I gave it to Kelly in the hopes of sympathy ;). Thanks for the reviews :)**

Gibbs glared after his oldest and turned just in time to see his youngest attempt to sneak past him. He grabbed her by the arm.

"Oh no you don't, Sophia Abigail Gibbs,"

Sophie paused and glared at the use of her full name.

"What?" she snapped.

"Sophie, Soph, why didn't you tell me?"

Sophia sighed and slumped her serious posture, as if a huge weight had been lifted.

"Honestly? I didn't know where to start, daddy."

The moment the word daddy left her mouth, Gibbs softened and Sophia knew it. He pulled her into his arms.

"Why, baby?"

"Can you say you'd find that conversation easy to start? You've never felt comfortable talking to me about sex. That's why I always go to mom."

"Look, Soph, I know I may be a little, uh, awkward about it, but that doesn't you mean you can't come to me. I'm happy to answer your questions."

"Ok, well, thank-you daddy, but, well, I'm finding it all out for myself at the moment."

Gibbs grimaced and Sophia chuckled.

"So, uh, how are you finding it?"

"Woah! Too far! I haven't even gone into that much detail with _Kelly, _and I tell her _everything_,"

"Well, tha-that's good, Soph. I'm glad. Sisters should be close,"

"Ok, stop torturing yourself, dad, I'm off to bed. I love you," she said, and hugged him tightly.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head, "I love you too, baby girl,"

-

Jenny smiled when her world-weary husband stepped through their en-suite's doorway.

"Hello, lover. I take it you spoke to Sophia?"

"And Kelly. They came in at the same time, looking as if they'd both been ravished."

"That's 'cos they were, Jethro. And can you blame the young men, Jethro? We have two very stunning daughters, who are both sexy in their own rights."

Gibbs put his hands over his ears and Jenny chuckled.

_The man will never change._

He sighed and then stripped off, stepping into the shower. Jenny smirked, removed her own clothing and followed her husband.

-

"ANTHONY DOMINIC DINOZZO, YOU ARE DEAD MEAT WHEN I GET HOLD OF YOU!"

It was a pleasant alarm clock on a Saturday morning on his weekend off. Gibbs groaned as Kelly came storming into their bedroom.

"WHAT, Kels?!"

"I'VE GOT A COLD! STUPID DINOZZO, GETTING US ARRESTED AND HAVING TO SLEEP IN THAT FREEZING CELL!"

"Kels, you were in there for two hours," a now half-awake Jenny mumbled.

"I DO NOT CARE, IT IS HIS FAULT AND HE IS ABOUT TO FIND THAT OUT!" She yelled, and left the bedroom as noisily as she had arrived.

"I almost feel sorry for DiNozzo," Jenny murmured, and Gibbs snorted into his pillow.

-

Tony groaned as the hammering on his front door increased in volume, and staggered out of bed and across the apartment to see who was behind it. He frowned when he saw Kelly, pale-skinned, eyes and nose streaming.

"Baby? What's up?"

"Shh, I kinda hate you a little bit right now. Just let me in, I brought some clothes over."

"Right, well, I'm going back to bed. Wake me when you don't hate me at all. Here:" he said, and dropped a key into her palm.

"Tony?"

"So you don't break the door down next time."

"Isn't this too soon?" she asked his retreating back.

"No," he called over his shoulder and then grunted as she collided with him at full force, wrapping her arms tightly around him. He grinned and turned, pulling her into bear hug. She sniffled.

"What's wrong, baby girl?"

"I feel really ill."

Tony chuckled into her hair and scooped her up. He carried her into his bedroom and stripped her, before redressing her in one of his t-shirts and helping her into bed. He then headed into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water and some aspirin and headed back to the bedroom. His girl had already crashed out, so he put the pills and drink on the nightstand for when she woke up. He then dressed and headed down to the corner store to get the ingredients for his Aunt Viola's infamous soup, something he had considered a cold cure since he was little. He also picked up some cough syrup and some more tissues. He had just entered his apartment again when his mobile rang.

"Yeah, DiNozzo," he answered.

"Tony?" It was Gibbs. "Where's Kelly?"

"Oh hey, boss. She's currently in my bed."

"WHY?"

"'Cos she passed out. I just popped down to the store for some soup and medicine. I kinda feel responsible for getting her ill, boss, its no problem looking after her."

"Ok, DiNozzo, just watch out you don't get ill too. Last thing I need is half my team out."

Tony puffed out his chest, "DiNozzo men don't get ill,"

"Yeah, yeah," Gibbs replied sarcastically and hung up.

"Charming," Tony muttered to himself and then dumped the shopping bags in the kitchen before looking in on Kelly. She was still fast asleep. He headed back to the kitchen to get started on the soup.

-

Two hours later, he carried the tray into his room. Kelly was still out like a light. He set the tray on the floor and sat on the bed next to her, feeling her forehead. She was a little warm. He brushed her hair off of her brow.

"Kels? Kel-leeeee," he murmured.

She frowned, looking irritated in her sleep and knocked his hand away.

"Kelly, come on, baby girl, I've got you some food, time to wake up. Kels?"

Kelly blearily opened her eyes and blinked, trying to clear the sleep from them.

"Tony?"

"That's right, princess, it's me. Come on, sit up, I've brought you some food."

Kelly groaned and allowed Tony to help her into a sitting position, and then placed the tray on her lap. She sniffled. Tony thought she looked adorable, hair everywhere, squinty eyes and a red nose.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked, thickly.

"Because I love you," he replied, and then winced as tears spilled out of Kelly's eyes and down her cheeks.

"What, baby?"

"I love you too," she murmured, before taking another mouthful of the heart-warming soup.

"Good to know, Kels. I'll be in the lounge. Your father has ordered me not to get sick,"

Kelly chuckled and allowed him to go, finishing off her soup placing her tray on the floor and snuggling back under the covers.

-

She woke another couple of hours later and trudged out of bed, feeling a little better and following the sound of the music. She chuckled when she found her lover. He was passed out on the sofa, music playing on the record player. At the sound of her laughter he woke, looked around and smiled when he saw her. He got to his feet and pulled her into is arms. She laughed again when he started to dance with her, and leant her head on his shoulder, listening to the lyrics of the music. There really was something magical about ol' blue eyes.

_Some day, when I'm awfully low, _

_When the world is cold, _

_I will feel a glow just thinking of you... _

_And the way you look tonight. _

_Yes you're lovely, with your smile so warm _

_And your cheeks so soft, _

_There is nothing for me but to love you, _

_And the way you look tonight. _

_With each word your tenderness grows, _

_Tearing my fear apart... _

_And that laugh that wrinkles your nose, _

_It touches my foolish heart. _

_Lovely ... Never, ever change. _

_Keep that breathless charm. _

_Won't you please arrange it ? _

_'Cause I love you ... Just the way you look tonight. _

_Mm, Mm, Mm, Mm, _

_Just the way you look to-night. _

By the time the song ended, Kelly was weeping onto his shoulder.

"Kels…" he murmured, softly.

She sniffled, "'M sorry Tony. Jus' crazy how much my life has changed recently. I never dreamed you'd love me back."

"I love you more than life itself, Kelly-girl,"

She smiled tearfully at him and then sealed her lips against his, kissing him passionately. He sighed against her lips.

_Well, what the hell. If he got sick, he got sick._

-

Kelly woke the next morning feeling a hell of a lot better. She was still a little sniffly, but maybe it was a twenty-four hour thing. She stretched deliciously and grinned as she remembered what had happened the night before. Tony was a _wonderful_ lover and he looked after he had looked after so well when she had felt so ill. He would make and amazing father to her children.

_Even if he didn't know it yet._


	11. Chapter 11

Tony smirked to himself as he fried the bacon. He expected Kelly home soon from her wild night out with Abby and Ziva and knew she would appreciate the fry-up. It had been two months since they had first gotten together, and only Abby knew about them, and that is only because she had broken into his apartment and caught them making out whilst playing a city-wide game of hide and seek with McGee. He grinned as the front door to his apartment opened, followed by Kelly's squealing laughter. He stepped into the hallway and froze.

_What the hell is she wearing?_

Kelly was dressed as a catholic schoolgirl, down to the tartan mini-skirt and suspenders. She was wearing skyscraper stilettos and a cheeky grin.

"Oh, loverboy," she sighed, and collapsed into his arms. She murmured something into his neck.

"What, Kels?"

"I said, I've done something really stupid."

"What?"

Kelly turned and lifted her red locks up. The blood drained from his face.

_Gibbs is going to kill me._

Kelly had gotten a _tattoo_.

Of HIS name.

In cursive, sexy, gothic script, _DiNozzo,_ adorned the back of her neck.

The skin was raised and a little irritated, showing how new the tat was.

"Kels, there is no way in HELL we can hide this from your father!"

"You're telling me!"

Tony looked down at it again. He kinda liked the idea of her wearing his name. In fact, he'd never seen anything sexier. He ducked his head and sealed his lips over the irritated flesh. Kelly gasped at the heightened sensitivity.

"Tony?"

"That is so sexy, Kels,"

She chuckled and arched back against his body as he licked and nibbled the sensitive skin.

"Kelly," he mumbled.

"Yeah, superman?"

"What would you say if I gave you a diamond?"

"Going round my neck or my finger?"

"Whichever you want it to be, baby,"

"Yes," she murmured, and then passed out. He managed to catch her before she hit the ground. He grinned. Kelly was so drunk she was painfully honest, yet wouldn't remember this conversation in the morning. Sometimes he thought he was crazy even debating asking Kelly to marry him and others…….. he knew he didn't want anything more in the world. He sighed and lifted his girl into his arms and down the hallway to the bedroom. He would eat the fry-up himself.

-

Tony grinned as he awoke to find his girlfriend straddling him, wide-awake. At 27, Kelly was of the age when she rarely got hangovers. She was grinning, cheekily.

"So, how do you wanna spend your last day on earth, loverboy?"

"Huh?"

"It's Sunday, Tee. We have work tomorrow. There's no way in hell we can hide my tatt from my father. Tonight, yes, but tomorrow no. As soon as he sees it, he'll know. The only thing I can see softening him is if you make good on your promise of that diamond,"

Tony blanched, "You weren't supposed to remember that conversation!"

"Hmmmm? Well, I did, sweetie, and the answers still the same."

Tony grinned and then pulled her down to crush his lips against hers.

-

Tony and Kelly spent leisurely morning in bed, and then progressed into the shower before having a quick lunch and going their separate ways. NCIS was hosting an inter-agency charity fancy dress party to raise money for the marine vets. Kelly was going out with Abby, Ziva, Jenny and Sophie, to put their finishing touches on their costumes and get their hair done. Tony had his monthly Sunday game of football with his frat brothers and would be meeting the girls at the party. As an ongoing joke between the couple, Tony had reluctantly agreed to go as a cowboy. Kelly had been very _persuasive._ She had refused to tell him what she was going as, and he was more than curious about his girlfriend's plans. His _girlfriend._ It was nice to think of her that way and not have a full-blown panic attack.

-

Jenny grinned as she saw her eldest daughter finishing off her make-up. She had clearly raided the attic. She wore black faded cowboy boots, black ripped fishnets, a red tartan mini skirt, complete with chains, a long, white, off-the-shoulder top with a faded union jack print that had been a favourite of Jenny's when she had been a teenager, and a pale denim sleeveless jacket that Jethro had practically lived in back in the day. She had piled half of her hair on top of her head in an outrageous quiff, the rest loose around her neck and shoulders, back-combed slightly and smoky eyes. Classic rock chick. And she looked sexy as hell. Abby stood next to her, dressed as what looked like some sort of vampire prostitute. McGee was most likely going to have a heart attack. Ziva was dressed as an exotic belly dancer. She looked absolutely stunning and Jenny knew she would have no shortage of admirers and dance partners tonight. Sophia, her baby girl, was dressed up as a sexy sailor, and she looked damn hot. Joey would be there to escort her soon, and he was going as a petty officer, very appropriate for the event. Jethro was going to plotz when he saw what Sophia was wearing. Jenny smiled at this thought. She herself was dressed as an airhostess, squeezed into a sexy royal blue, low-cut suit, hair pinned up and a matching hat atop of it. She wore ridiculously high heels and scarlet lips. She knew she looked good. More than good. And she was glad that the children would be hitting the town after the party, so she and Jethro would have the house to themselves.

-

Tony strode into the party, sure he looked pretty good. Kelly had said cowboy, but she hadn't specified anything in particular. He wore virtually sprayed on black jeans, black studded cowboy boots, a black silk shirt, embellished with felt and rhinestones around the neck and shoulders, holsters on his hips, and a black cowboy hat on his head. No one said cowboys couldn't be sexy. He glanced across the room and winced as he saw the rest of the team. Ok sure, McGee – Sherlock Holmes, that was just predictable, same as Ducky dressed as a Scotsman. Palmer was vaguely amusing as Charlie Chaplain. Gibbs though, Gibbs was _unmistakably_ The Duke. John Wayne himself. Tony approached them, wearily.

Gibbs glared at him, "What are ya, DiNozzo? A strip-o-gram?"

Tony was about to reply when a young agent nearby whistled loudly and said, "Speaking of strip-o-grams!"

Tony turned around, and heard his boss stop breathing behind him.

Sophia and Joey.

Joey was dressed as a perfectly respectable petty officer, but _Sophia._ She was wearing a skin-tight, white, PVC sailors dress, with blue epilets, neck and hemline. And speaking of neck and hem lines, the former was plunging, displaying the fact that Sophia had definitely inherited her mother's figure, and the latter was high, displaying shapely pins encased in white over the knee socks with blue bows at the tops of them, and very high blue heels at the end of them. She wore a white sailors hat, smoky eyes and scarlet lips. All the men in the party were staring at her. She _winked._ The men burst into cheers and wolf whistles. Gibbs looked like his head was about to explode. Joey led Soph into the dancing throng. Gibbs saw red, and clenched his fists.

"Jethro," purred a familiar, sultry voice in front of him. His vision cleared and his mouth fell open. His _wife_ stood in front of him, dressed as an airhostess. And a fricking sexy one at that. He pulled her towards him almost violently and crushed their lips together in a blazingly passionate kiss, people around them whistling and laughing. When they surface, he registered McGee choking at the sight of Abby, Ziva talking with some of the young agents, and a rock chick in a tiny skirt dragging DiNozzo off to the dance-floor. Correction, not a rock chick, his _daughter._ He turned to his wife again.

"Jen, why have you allowed our daughters to leave the house dressed like prostitutes?"

Jenny sighed and led him off to get a drink.

-

An hour later, Jethro learnt that not only could his girls dress like strippers, they could also dance like them, and all the men were appreciative of it. He smiled as his wife materialised at his side, her jaw set.

"Jethro," she hissed.

"Yes?"

"Where the HELL is Mike?"

"He said he was meeting some friends and he'd be here soon,"

She glared, and, as if on cue, the doors to the function room opened with a bang.

"NCIS! FREEZE!"

Agents whirled about, pulling guns out of the most unlikely places, and then fell about laughing when they saw who it was. No danger.

Michael Gibbs lead a crew of teenagers, dressed as his father, complete with NCIS jacket, hat and a head of silver hair. Sarah McGee had come as Kelly, and three other friends had come as Ziva, Tony and McGee. The group strode across the room towards Gibbs senior. Jethro raised an eyebrow at his son. When he arrived in front of his father, Mike glared at him, and then slapped him, _hard_, upside the head.

"WHY?" he roared, "DID YOU ALLOW MY SISTERS TO LEAVE THE HOUSE DRESSED LIKE SLAPPERS?"

Gibbs responded by returning the slap, doubly hard. The entire room fell about laughing and even Gibbs joined in.

-

Three hours later, Gibbs sighed as he realised all three children and his entire team were raging drunk. And to top it off, he had spotted a tatt on the back of Kelly's neck, he just hadn't gotten close enough to see what it was yet. They were standing on the edge of the dancefloor, himself and Jenny, and Tony was currently with them, trying to persuade them that they didn't need to come in the next day.

"OH, LOVERBOY!" yelled a familiar voice across the dance-floor. Tony turned and grinned as he saw Kelly running at him. She crashed into him at full force, throwing herself into his arms and wrapping her legs around his waist. They crashed to the floor, noisily. Everyone turned to look at them. Kelly picked up the fallen cowboy hat as she straddled him and jammed it on her head.

"COME ON, COWBOY! LET'S GO! I'M GONNA FUCKING RIDE YOU TILL THE COWS COME HOME!"


	12. Chapter 12

**WOW :O thanks for all the reviews you lurvely lurvely people! Turns out writing whilst morbidly tequila-induced hungover works for me :)**

"_COME ON, COWBOY! LETS GO! I'M GONNA FUCKING RIDE YOU TILL THE COWS COME HOME!"_

-

Michael Gibbs took one last drag from his cigarette and then crushed it under his heel, before sharing one last kiss with a rather drunk Sarah McGee. As if _that_ was gonna happen again. Aside from the whole McGee-would-kill-him element, they would never work as a couple. Maybe as fuckbuddies? He rounded up his gang and headed back to the party before his omniscient mother noticed he'd skipped off for a fag break. He blamed Tony for his addictions. He had been the one to the host the evening that had introduced him to the wonders of poker, cigars and JD. He cruised through the doors of the hall, most of the silver in his hair having been rubbed out by Sarah's hands, and stopped suddenly when he realised that everyone was silent and staring at…..his sister _straddling_…..Tony?! What the hell was going on?

-

Abby winced as Kelly's words rang out across the quiet room. She had seen her friend making a mad dash for her boyfriend and had tried to stop her, but the girl had shaken her off. Nothing would stop her getting to her man. And then announcing to the whole room that she was going to RIDE him?! Was she CRAZY?! And then engaging him in a serious game of tonsil tennis? She glanced at McGee. He looked like he was about to faint, and Ziva stood stock still beside him, clearly shocked. Palmer was on the floor, but that was most likely due to the amount of alcohol he'd consumed. Ducky's eyes were darting between Gibbs and the currently kissing couple.

_This is NOT good._

-

Jenny smiled when she saw her daughter fly into DiNozzo's arms. So, it had finally happened, and in her opinion, she couldn't have found a better man for her daughter. She frowned at the lewd proclamation and the curse that came from her young lady, but then with Jethro as a father, what more could she expect? Of course, she wasn't really expecting them to start making out on the floor at Jethro's feet. She noted her son enter the room, a packet of cigarettes in his hand and Sarah McGee's lipstick all over his mouth, and glared at him. He was staring at his sister in shock. She sought out her youngest child. Sophia had stopped tonguing her boyfriend up against the wall and was smiling widely. And Jenny knew why. Sophia thought Gibbs would be so angry with Kelly and Tony, he would forget about the outfit and her drunken behaviour. Her eyes flitted to her husband.

_Oh dear._

-

There is a special part in every father's brain that is finely tuned to receiving the various decibels of his daughter's voice. Leroy Jethro Gibbs had two – one for each of his daughters. Now, depending on the pitch and volume of what either daughter was saying, he could pick it up from miles away. So when his eldest had called for her 'loverboy', his brain and his ears had picked up on it. High-pitched and very loud, plus the even _slight_ insinuation of sex, and his body turned to his daughter on auto-pilot. She was on the other side of the dance-floor, and approaching fast. Another part of his brain was angrily shouting about how short her skirt was, and how high her heels were. He had two of these as well, but it was currently all quiet on the Sophian front. Fathers also have node that automatically scans the surrounding areas for potential threats where said daughters are concerned, and said high-pitched squeal activated said node immediately. Giant alarm bells went off when his senior field agent came into his line of sight.

NO.

NO. NO.

NONONONONONONONONONONO.

NO!

Kelly was running in slow motion now, and there was some sort of chariots of fire thing going on in his head. If chariots of fire sounded anything like JAWS anyway. The music was getting louder as Kelly got closer, and DINOZZO was grinning widely.

NO, DINOZZO, NO!

STOP GRINNING, DAMMIT! STOP SMILING! YOU HAVE NO NEED TO SMILE! LISTEN TO THE MUSIC! BE SCARED!

Oh wait. The jaws theme tune stopped being scary twenty years ago. According to Sophia anyway.

NEED SCARIER MUSIC!

Or some dogs.

Or a cage.

THIS IS NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!

Why won't my legs work? Or my mouth? Or my arms? WHY?!

Why are people smiling? NO, DINOZZO! STOP SMILING!

Kelly almost sailed through the air and as she slammed into DINOZZO, time returned to normal. Next second, she was straddling DINOZZO.

STRADDLING DINOZZO.

Ok, slow motion again, I can work with that, I can DO something. Or apparently NOT.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

WHAT did she just say?

Because, it sure as hell sounded like KELLY, my LITTLE GIRL, just told DINOZZO she was going to RIDE him until the cows came home.

And not just ride him, no.

FUCKING RIDE HIM.

Oh, and what's that? Oh, right, yes, brilliant, go ahead, just stick your tongue DOWN MY DAUGHTER'S THROAT right in FRONT OF ME! JUST GO AHEAD! I'M NOT HEARING ANY COMPLAINTS FROM ME. WHY AM I NOT HEARING ANY COMPLAINTS FROM ME?! WHY WON'T MY MOUTH WORK?

Oh, that's right, kiss her some more. Why don't you just moan a little too?

I DIDN'T MEAN ACTUALLY MOAN AND ATTEMPT TO EAT HER FACE!

Oh, ok, lift her hair up. GET YOUR DIRTY HANDS OUT OF HER HAIR.

Oh, her tattoo.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

dinozzo.

DiNozzo.

DINOZZO.

DINOZZO?!

FUCKING DINOZZO.

Oh, hands up her top now.

HANDS UP HER TOP!

-

-

-

-

-

alright, that is IT!

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?"

-

It was like piercing a bubble with a diamond knife. Tony tore his mouth away from his girlfriend's and yanked his hands from out of her top, frozen in terror at the sight of his boss. Kelly scrambled to her feet and pulled Tony with her. She stepped in front of him, worried her father might just kill him.

Gibbs glared furiously at her, and then yanked her away from Tony.

He wanted to tell her that DINOZZO didn't need a shield, but it would appear his mouth still refused to work. He seemed to have regained control of his body though.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

WHAM.

The entire room gasped as one Leroy Jethro Gibbs floored one Anthony DiNozzo with a single punch.

"LEROY JETHRO GIBBS!"

_Well, hmmm, shit._


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank-you all so much for the reviews :) **

Gibbs winced and turned to look at his furious wife. He'd never seen her look angry.

WHAM.

_Well,_ he hadn't expected that. He staggered and collapsed from the blow his eldest daughter had just rained on his temple, completely blind-sighting him.

"Who the HELL do you think you are?" she spat at him.

He groaned as he saw stars and Ducky and McGee helped him into standing. Palmer had managed to get up from whatever reason it had been he was lying on the floor, and was now trying to rouse Tony.

"WELL?" Kelly yelled, even angrier that she didn't get a response from her father.

"Kels," Jenny said, "Why don't you take Tony home and we'll deal with this tomorrow when everybody is sober, all right? On second thought make that the day after; MCRT gets the day off tomorrow."

The other agents groaned, but Jenny shot them a glare and they shut up. Kelly nodded and helped Palmer drag a groggy Tony to his feet. She glared at her father and then she and Jimmy headed for the elevator, the crowd parting for them. Gibbs turned to his wife, looking a little sheepish. She just shook her head at him and then went to berate Michael for sneaking away for a cigarette.

-

"Oh, _fuck,_" Kelly cursed angrily in the bathroom. Tony grinned.

"That's just what I love waking up to, sweetheart," he called.

"TEE!" she squealed, and came racing back into the bedroom, "You had me worried!"

"Why?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because you've been UNCONSCIOUS for the best part of twelve hours!"

He yawned and his jaw reminded him of why he was unconscious.

"Oh shit, Gibbs. Tha' why you were cursing, babydoll?"

Kelly shook her head and ran back to the bathroom. She was back and straddling him in seconds.

"Good _morning_," he said, waggling his eyebrows at her.

She glared at him, "Now is NOT the time for sex, DiNozzo! LOOK!"

He flinched as he nearly ended up with a stick in the eye. He blinked blearily and then froze as he focused on the object in Kelly's hand.

"Kel, is that, is that what I think it is?"

"YES, MR ROCKET-SCIENTIST! It bloody well IS what you THINK it is!"

**Mwahahahahaha – just a lil' teaser ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello my lovelies ;)**

**Well, I only gave you that cheeky update last night 'cos I thought I wouldn't get the chance to write today, but I did, so here is my meek offering:**

**p.s there's a decision to make at the end ;)**

Tony lay flat on his back, staring wide-eyed up at his girlfriend.

"Kels?"

"Yeah?"

"That's-, that's-, that's a p-pregnancy test,"

She gasped and mocked him, "Yes, genius, you're right, it IS a p-pregnancy test!"

"You're pregnant?"

"Well read it, superman. What does it say?"

"That you're pregnant!"

"Guess I am then, loverboy,"

-

-

-

"Tony?"

"Yeah, Kels?"

"You ok there?"

"Uh, yeah, just – huge – thing – to – take – in," he replied, breathing deeply.

"I know, baby,"

"Are you happy about it, Kel?"

"Yeah, Tee, I am. I mean, the timing is crappy as far as my father is concerned, but I couldn't imagine having anyone else father my children,"

"I wouldn't want anyone else to father your children, Kels, but Gibbs-, Gibbs, he's gonna kill me, and I'm not kidding you,"

"I won't let that happen, Tee, I promise you. Anyway, we don't even know if I'm definitely pregnant yet. I booked a doctors appointment at eleven."

Tony nodded and kissed her.

-

An hour later, they sat nervously in the doctor's office. Tony clutched her hand tightly in his. He then brought her hand to his lips and kissed it.

"I love you, Kelly,"

She gave him a watery smile, "I love you too, Tee,"

"Kelly Gibbs?" called a nurse from a doorway across the room. Kelly gulped and Tony pulled her to her feet, crossing the room with his arm around her waist. When they entered the room, a female doctor looked up and smiled.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Lisa Harrington. You must be Kelly?"

"Yes, and this is my partner, Tony,"

"Nice to meet you both. What can I do for you?"

"I think I may be pregnant,"

She nodded and said, "Go on,"

"Well, I didn't notice at first. I'm a federal agent and my job keeps me very busy, but I realised I was eight weeks late, and I've been feeling fairly nauseous lately. I took a home test and it came out positive."

"Well, Kelly, it sure sounds like you've got a little one on the way but I'll draw some blood and get it tested,"

She did so and then smiled at them, "We'll have the results in four hours. You are welcome to stay here or leave and return to get them, it's up to you. We can even phone you if you want,"

"Alright, thanks, doc, we'll go home, I think," Tony said, "See you later,"

-

Twenty minutes later, they were back in Tony's apartment, and Kelly was trying to relax by playing his piano. It wasn't helping. She smiled as he sank onto the bench beside her, and then froze as he dropped an object on one of the keys in front of her.

"Tony, I-"

"Shh, Kels. This isn't because of the baby. I've had it for a month,"

She made to interrupt him.

"No, let me finish. I LOVE you. I want to marry whether you're pregnant or not. I can't imagine living without you. So will you _please_ marry me?"

Kelly just looked at him, and then tears spilled down her cheeks.

"Oh, _shit_, Kels, I didn't mean to make you cry!"

She pressed a finger to his lips, "There was never any doubt in my mind, superman,"

Tony smiled, his own eyes wet, and slid the ring onto her finger. She beamed at him, tears still flowing down her cheeks. He smiled and wiped them away, before sealing his lips against hers.

-

An hour later, they rolled out of bed, dressed and headed out to the doctors, the diamond sparkling on her ring finger. They were taken into Harrington's office, and sat down. Lisa smiled when she saw the engagement ring.

"Congratulations! And I have more good news, mummy and daddy! You're twelve weeks pregnant!"

Kelly gasped, "Twelve weeks?!"

3 months. Field duty limit. They didn't have time to think about how they were going to tell Gibbs. Kelly had to go on desk duty as soon as possible. Tony wrapped his arms around his fiancé and kissed her temple.

"We're havin' a baby, Kels,"

She relaxed into his embrace, cheeks wet, and nodded.

Dr. Harrington smiled, "I'll see you in two weeks for your scan. Congratulations again,"

Kelly smiled, wiped her eyes and allowed Tony to lead her back into the waiting room. He turned and pulled her to him, sealing their lips together in a kiss, and then an embrace. Kelly looked over his shoulder and froze.

"SOPHIE?!" she yelled, staring wide-eyed at her baby sister and Joey, sat beside her. Sophia jumped a mile and then relaxed when she saw who it was, but she still seemed slightly apprehensive.

"Sophia, what are you doing here? Are you PREGNANT?!"

**Well there you go. Is the baby of the Gibbs family having a baby of her own? It's up to you, because I've been umming and ahhing about it all week. Leave It in a review, and I'll tally it up and decide if she needs to go maternity shopping with her big sis ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**OMG! 100 REVIEWS! THANKYOU SO MUCH! :D**

**The reviews were really helpful. I was unsure about Sophia being pregnant, because she is so young, and it is cheesy both sisters being pregnant at the same time. Also, Gibbs would most likely die.**

**Gemstone 121- yes, there normally is a scan at twelve weeks, but because they had just found out I decided to leave it a little longer.**

**Levana Fay – don't worry, Sophia didn't start sleeping with Joey till she turned sixteen, and I agree to the cheesy-ness.**

**GeekLoveFan – I debated the blood test having results instantly, but I thought it wouldn't be realistic, because it requires a full work-up of the blood to test for HCG or HGC or whatever it is, and also I wanted Tony to propose before they found out she was definitely pregnant. I agree, it is trashy.**

**Twilight1987 – your idea is brilliant, I love it :)**

**Thankyou to those above and; Lot56, gg123, crs529, hermosagirl3, KenzyLenzy Aka PATDfan2012, deidi, kittychinchillakat, Nonnie88, kiva4ever, One-Crazy-Ninja-Chick, HHrbelong2gether, NCISiscoolerthanyou and anyone else who has read/reviewed this story.**

**Please just stick with this chapter. All will be revealed at the end of it :D**

**Oh and the tally stands at; Not Pregnant: 9, Pregnant: 2, think it's fairly obvious what's going to happen now ;)**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

-

Sophia looked at her and then burst into tears. Kelly immediately slipped out of Tony's embrace and pulled her baby sister into her arms. Sophia sobbed into her shoulder, whilst Tony glared at Joey.

The teenager glared back at Tony, "We don't know. Soph's been sick a lot lately, thought we'd better get it checked out. We're just waiting on the results, so don't glare at me like that. Most guys my age would be long gone by now, but I love Sophia and I'm gonna stick by her, no matter what,"

Tony smiled and clapped Joey on the back.

"Sophia Gibbs?" the nurse called across the room. Sophie started crying again.

"Go," Kelly said, "We'll be here when you come out, baby,"

Sophie nodded and Joey pulled her to standing and led her over to the nurse. Kelly turned to Tony, looking terrified.

"NO, Kel, don't get yourself worked up yet, we don't know if she's pregnant, let's just wait and see,"

"TONY! She's SIXTEEN! She can't be PREGNANT!"

"KELLY! SHUT UP! Calm down, we don't know anything, breaaatheee,"

Kelly nodded and started taking big gulps of air. Tony chuckled and pulled her into his arms.

"You're in trouble for telling me to shut up, by the way," she mumbled into his shoulder, and he laughed out loud. She span away from him just as fast when she heard the door to the doctor's office open. Sophia came out, beaming.

"Well?" Kelly said.

"I'M NOT PREGNANT!"

Tony and Joey could only watch in complete bewilderment as the two sisters embraced and jumped up and down. They broke apart.

"Wait," Sophia asked, "Why are you here?"

"Oh, I'm pregnant!"

Sophia screamed and they started jumping again. Tony shook his head and Joey chuckled.

-

***WARNING*** **JIBBS SMUT**

Jenny smirked as she snuggled into the covers, feeling her husband's arousal pressing against her backside. Twenty years later and he was still a horn-dog in the morning. She arched an eyebrow as she felt him rub himself against her.

"Jethro," she warned.

"Yeahhh," he mumbled against her skin, kissing and nibbling her neck.

"You're still in the dog house!"

"Whyyy?"

"How about you knocked out our daughter's boyfriend?"

"Not her boyfriend," he growled into her hair.

"He is, Jethro and the sooner you accept that, the better,"

He grumbled and then sucked on her neck.

"Jethro!"

"What?!"

"Stop!"

"Jeh-neeee, you can't lie naked in my arms and expect me not to want you,"

"Oh, I expect you to want me, and I also expect you to know that this is NOT going to happen," she said, as she slipped out of his grip and headed for the bathroom.

She had been in the cubicle not two minutes when she heard the door open and he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"What am I going to do with you, Jethro?"

He just resumed his one-on-one conversation with the back of her neck. She sighed. She was only human. She wasn't expected to endure this much longer was she? She jumped as he slid a hand between her legs and brushed against her inner thigh. He chuckled and kissed and licked his way down her neck and across her shoulders.

"Jethro," she warned, again.

He ignored her and dropped to his knees. She gasped again as she felt his mouth on her inner thighs. She almost screamed as he kissed his way down her leg, not higher up where she wanted it the most.

"Jethro," she growled.

He chuckled and he kissed his way back up her other leg, and then stood. She almost screamed again. She span in his arms and crushed her lips against his. She could almost _feel_ his triumphant smirk.

_Oh well, you can pick your own battles in life._

_And this is one she was going to win._

She dropped to her knees and took him in her mouth in one movement. He staggered and she grabbed his tight butt firmly to stop him from hitting the shower wall. He knotted his fingers in her silky red hair, grinning like a fool as she gave him what he wanted. He felt his balls tighten and draw up and… Jenny pulled away, opening the shower cubicle, stepping out and slipping her robe on.

"DAMMIT, JEN!" he yelled. She smirked and left the bathroom. He kicked the wall in frustration, and his foot protested angrily.

_Oh well. She wasn't coming back, might as well finish himself off._

And with the image of his wife firmly in his mind, he did so. He reached his climax alarmingly quick, and roared out his release as he exploded in his hand. He washed up quickly and stepped out of the cubicle. He jumped a mile when he saw Mike using the can.

"A) you need to get the family bathroom finished so we can use that instead of in here, and B) you need to stop pissing mum off so you don't have to resort to _that_,"

"MIKE!"

"Leavin'. NEVER want to hear _that_ again. That's worse than walking in on both of you in there. There is a damn lock on the door," his son said, and smirked, before he left the room. Jethro groaned and towelled off quickly. He pulled on sweats and a t-shirt, glad of their weekend off, and headed down to the kitchen for some java. Jenny was there, smirking. No doubt Mike had informed her of what he had walked in on.

"Hello, lover," she drawled.

"Ain't seen much lovin' goin' on, Jen,"

"Oh, poor baby," she said, and pouted. He headed to the front door and picked up the weekend paper, and settled down at the kitchen table to read it. He pulled out People Magazine from the middle and made to toss it to his wife, but froze when he saw the headline:

**NCIS SPAWNING THE NEXT GENERATION?**

Underneath, there was a photo of Kelly, DiNozzo, Sophie and Joey leaving the family doctor's office in Georgetown. He jammed his glasses on to read the article.

_Ever since Jennifer Shepard-Gibbs was appointed the first female director of an armed federal agency, NCIS, she has kept her private life private. _

_Until Now._

_Jenny, who is married to Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, also of NCIS, has two children with him, and his step-mother to his daughter, Kelly, 27, from a previous marriage. Kelly resides as probationary agent on Team Gibbs. Their other two children are Michael, 17, and Sophia, 16._

_People magazine can exclusively reveal that both young female Gibbs' were seen by a doctor within minutes of each other at Georgetown's Family Planning Clinic, accompanied by their respective boyfriends._

_But is it more than that?_

_Eldest daughter Kelly is currently dating Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, the 2IC on Team Gibbs. On-lookers in the waiting room observed both seemed "nervous" and "very much in love" before seeing the doctor, and left not seeming any less worried. They returned five hours later, and left the doctor's office looking "emotional" but "happy". That is when they ran into younger sister Sophie, who was with her boyfriend, Joey Alderman, also sixteen, looked "terrified."_

_The foursome were later seen leaving the clinic, all beaming. Agent DiNozzo had his arm around Kelly, and she rested her left hand on her stomach, sporting a diamond engagement ring (below). Are both of the Gibbs' girls expecting? Only time will tell._

Gibbs stared wide-eyed at the inset picture of Kelly and Tony. Tony stood on Kelly's right hand side, half-turned towards the camera, his arm around her shoulders, gazing down at her face, grinning. Kels was leaning into him, her right arm wrapped around his waist, looking up into his eyes, an equally big smile on her face. And sure enough, her left hand rested on her stomach, a massive diamond on display on her ring finger.

CRASH.

Jenny turned around in alarm to see her husband passed out on the floor. She gasped and hurried over, but stopped when she saw the magazine. She scooped up it up, scan reading it, her expression changing to one of horror. She raced up the stairs and crashed into her youngest child's bedroom, ripping off the covers and brandishing the magazine at Sophia, who blinked blearily at her.

"What?!"

"Are you pregnant?!"

Sophia sat up violently, staring in shock at the magazine.

"NO! NO! I'm NOT PREGNANT!"

"Well, then why were you at the family planning clinic?"

"Thought I might be," she mumbled, "Had to go in to pick up the pill anyway, so Joey said I should get tested just to be sure. I'm NOT pregnant,"

Jenny breathed a sigh of relief, "Well, press release will make sure they rectify their mistake. And Kel?"

"No comment," Sophia muttered.

"I'm gonna take that as a yes. Now come downstairs and help me. Your father passed out when he read the article,"

Sophia burst out laughing, but stopped when her mother glared at her.

"Um, how bout we just tell daddy that Joe and I just went down to pick up the pill. No need to stress him out anymore!"

"Sophia Abigail Gibbs, I will not permit you to lie to your father. You WILL tell him the truth!"

Sophie sighed and nodded, following her mother down the stairs. Gibbs had just come round, and was gulping down a cup of coffee, sat in his chair, looking shell-shocked. Sophie clambered on the table to sit in front of him, holding both of her hands in his.

"Daddy, I'm not pregnant. I've been feeling ill lately, and we had to go down to the clinic to pick up the pill anyway, so Joey said I should get tested just to be sure. It WAS negative. I'm not pregnant, and I have no desire to be._ That's_ why I'm smiling like a crazy fool in the pictures,"

Gibbs let out a huge breath and relaxed his shoulders.

"Thank_ God_," he muttered, and bowed his head, breathing deeply and squeezing her hands.

He then looked up sharply, "And Kelly?"

Sophia just _winced._

**:D There you go :D**


	16. Chapter 16

"Jethro, NO!" Jenny called as he rose from his chair and stormed towards the front door. He paused and turned to look at his wife.

"DO NOT go over to Tony's. You are far too angry to deal with this now,"

"AM I, JEN?"

Jenny winced. Maybe she shouldn't have denied him this morning….

"Jethro, come here," she purred, and crooked a finger.

He knew she was distracting him, but frankly, he didn't care. You take what you can get in this life. He crossed the kitchen and allowed her to pull him into her arms, sealing their lips together. He groaned and deepened the kiss, exploring the inside of her mouth thoroughly with her tongue, and palmed her absolute peach of an ass.

"Because _that's_ what a kitchen is for. I'll be surprised if he can get it up again anytime soon, what with being forty-nine and all that, and just having blown a load in the shower," Mike drawled, strolling into the kitchen and nabbing a slice of toast.

Jenny just arched an eyebrow in response, "You'd be surprised, sweet child o' mine,"

Mike stuck his tongue out, grabbed his jacket and left the house.

"Thank's for defending my honour, sweetheart," Gibbs drawled.

Jenny smirked and drew him in for a kiss, hoping he would forget about going over to Tony's for the time being.

-

Kelly just made it into the bathroom in time to empty her stomach, and groaned as she retched last night's dinner down the toilet. At least now she knew what was causing it. She straightened up, flushed the loo, and brushed her teeth. She groaned again when she saw her reflection.

"Oh, brilliant. So _that's _what happens to my hair when I let it dry naturally AND have sex with Tony,"

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness," Tony said, yawning in the bathroom doorway, "You ok, baby?"

She looked his naked form up and down, "I am now, hot-stuff,"

He grinned and pulled her back into the bedroom.

-

Jenny sighed as Jethro rolled out of bed almost immediately after he had collapsed on top of her, and started getting dressed.

"Jethro, where ARE you going?"

"Where do you think I'm going? DiNozzo's! Gotta get my baby girl back,"

"Babe, keep this attitude up, and you're gonna lose your baby girl,"

Gibbs glared at her.

"Fine, Jethro, but give me half an hour. I'm coming with."

He sighed and nodded.

-

When Tony woke up again, it was to find his fiancé staring at her naked form in the mirror.

He kneeled up on the bed behind her, "What's up, baby?"

"Nuthin", she muttered, "Just find it hard to believe there's a tiny human inside me. I don't look three months pregnant, I'm still as skinny as a rake!"

"Well, uh, don't hit me, Kels, but, look,"

He turned her sideways, pressed one hand just under her breasts and the other at the top of her pelvis. She gasped as she saw the very slight swell to her stomach. He stroked it, lovingly, "That's our baby in there, future Mrs DiNozzo,"

"Tee, I don't wanna get fat,"

"You're not gonna get fat, Kels. I can't imagine anything more beautiful than you swollen with my child,"

"Swollen? You make it sound as if you punched the baby into me!"

"Whatever, I love you,"

"I love you too, baby daddy,"

Tony chuckled, "Never thought I'd hear you call me that, Kelly Elizabeth Gibbs,"

She glared at him.

"Feel like playing the piano," he murmured, and kissed her, before striding out of the room butt naked. She grinned and wrapped a sheet around herself, not finding the apartment particularly warm, and joined her fiancé in the living room.

He smiled as she sprawled herself on top of his baby grand, her mussed and curly red hair all over the place, and a glow to her skin that only happened as a result of good sex. She smiled at him and relaxed, content to hear him play.

-

Jenny sighed again as Jethro whipped out the emergency key as they neared Tony's apartment door.

"Jethro.."

"No, Jen, I'm not giving them any warning," he said, as he inserted the key in the lock and opened the door quietly, slipping into the apartment. Both of them were surprised to hear the beautiful piano music inside. Kelly had played since she was a small child, but they weren't aware that Tony had a piano. Jenny followed Gibbs into the living room and nearly crashed into him, as he stood stock still. Neither occupants of the room had noticed them.

Tony was sat buck-naked, at a beautiful black gloss baby grand, playing with his eyes shut, completely part of the music, and Kelly was sprawled all over the top of it, clad in just a white silk bed sheet, red hair all over the place, eyes shut, diamond ring on her left hand and enjoying her fiance's talent.

Gibbs cleared his throat. Both jumped a mile. Tony blanched when he saw it was them and dashed into the bedroom to grab some sweatpants. Kelly sat up on the piano and arched an eyebrow, looking severely unimpressed. Tony shuffled back into the room and moved to stand next to Kelly, leaning against the piano.

"Well?" Kelly asked.

Her father glared at her but didn't say anything, so Jenny stepped forward.

"I take it you haven't seen today's People Magazine?"

"No," Kelly said, "This is the first time we've ventured out of the bedroom all day," and winked.

"Well, there was a photo of the two of you leaving the clinic in Georgetown, and an article hinting you are pregnant,"

Kelly sighed, "Well, the press had to get it right sometime. Yes, we are pregnant. And before you ask, yes, we are getting married,"

Gibbs' eyes bulged, and he finally spoke, "Come on, Kelly, you're coming home with us,"

She burst out laughing, "Uh, no daddy, I'm not. I'm twenty-seven, I don't have to listen to you,"

Gibbs looked furious, and then Tony stepped forward from the piano.

"Boss, can I have a word please?"

Gibbs was surprised but nodded, and followed Tony into the bedroom, who winced when he saw the rumpled silk sheets. Sure enough, when he turned around, Gibbs looked even more furious. He hadn't thought this through very well.

"Look, boss, before you say anything about rule twelve or firing me, I just want you to know; I love your daughter very much. I would gladly give up my job for her. Hell, my life for her. I know I shoulda asked you before I proposed, but I wanted to ask her before we found out whether she was pregnant or not, because I didn't want her to think I was marrying her for the baby. I want to marry her because I want to spend the rest of our lives together and have more children and grow grey and old. The only reason we didn't tell you is because we wanted to see if we worked together before we told everyone,"

Gibbs glared at him, but his eyes had softened.

"DiNozzo. Lord knows that at the party, I coulda happily killed ya, but, but, I CAN see you love Kels, it's just a lot to take in. It's gonna take a while to accept it, but I will accept it. You sure make her happy, and I respect you for what you just said,"

"Uh, thanks, boss,"

SMACK.

"That's for even thinking about having sex with my daughter,"

SMACK.

"That's for kissing my daughter,"

SMACK.

"That's for actually having sex with my daughter,"

SMACK.

"That's for falling in love with my daughter,"

SMACK.

"That's for proposing to her without my permission,"

SMACK.

"And that's for knocking her up,"

Tony grimaced and rubbed his head where his boss had repeatedly hit it. He then turned to the dresser and grabbed a hoodie, and that's when Gibbs saw the tattoo on his shoulder blade, a very intricate 'Kelly Elizabeth,"

"Ah, hell, DiNozzo, if you're willin' to have her name permanently on your skin, you got my blessing,"

Tony turned and grinned widely at Gibbs, "Thanks, _dad,_"

SMACK.

-

Kelly glanced up as her father and Tony returned to the lounge. Both were smiling and she breathed a sigh of relief. She frowned when she saw Tony had covered up.

"Aw, man, you put your clothes back on, loverboy!"

Tony glanced down at his body in shock, "Did I?"

Kelly chuckled and pulled him to her side, looking expectantly at her father as Tony wrapped his arm around her.

"Like I told DiNozzo, it's gonna take some time getting used too, but you got my blessing,"

Kelly and Tony beamed as Jenny nodded and Kelly pressed a quick kiss to her fiance's mouth before pulling free of his embrace and approaching her father, tightening the sheet wrapped around her.

"Daddy," she murmured, as she stepped in front of him. His eyes were wet, and she could swear his voice broke when he replied, "Congratulations, baby girl,"

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist. He reciprocated in a bear hug. She smiled at the wetness on her shoulder and wasn't surprised to hear a sob from him. Tony however, looked totally off-kilter and unsure how to deal with his bosses' loss of control. Kelly pulled back from Gibbs and wiped his cheeks.

"Thankyou, _granddad,_"

He gave her a watery smile, "You calling me old, short-stuff?"

"Always," she replied and then headed into the bedroom to get dressed.

Tony cleared his throat, gruffly, " Uh, did you guys wanna stay to for dinner?"

Jenny smiled, "Sure, why not?"

She stepped forward and hugged him, surprising him.

"You're family now, Tony. Congratulations."

He grinned and then headed into the kitchen to make a start on dinner. Jenny turned back to her husband and she smiled as she saw the raw emotion on his face, and pulled her into his arms. He pulled free and smiled at her, heading for the kitchen door. Kelly had joined Tony moments previously, dressed in one of his hoodies and leggings. The pair were currently wrapped in an embrace, kissing furiously.

"DINOZZO!"


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello :D**

**I apologise, but I am back at school for the next three weeks, so you'll be lucky if I update more than once a week. Once I'm on study leave, I should be able to update a bit more.**

**Thanks for all the reviews x**

-

Tony flinched at the sound of his boss' voice, but Kelly just began kissing and sucking on his neck, and slid her hands further down the back of his jeans.

"KELLY!" he hissed.

She pulled back from him, a mischievous smirk on her face and turned to her father.

"Yes, daddy?"

He glared at her and headed back into the lounge to where his wife stood, chuckling.

"_What_, Jen?!"

She laughed again and cupped his face, "I do love you, you know that?"

He nodded, "I love you too," and sealed his lips against hers.

"GIBBS!" yelled a very familiar voice. He broke apart from his wife to see Tony leant against the kitchen doorway, Kelly tucked against his side, both smirking. Gibbs rolled his eyes and shooed them.

-

An hour later, they were all seated around Tony's kitchen table, devouring his lasagne.

Kelly moaned as she swallowed another mouthful and Tony flushed.

"You do realise this is the only reason I'm marrying you, superman?"

Tony glared at her. Both of her parents were smirking.

"So," Jenny said, "Have you thought about when you're going to get married?"

"I point blank refuse to get married whilst pregnant, so we decided to wait till the summer," Kelly said, and Tony squeezed her hand.

Gibbs looked less than pleased that his first grandchild was going to be born out of wedlock, but he didn't voice his opinion.

"Any ideas yet?" Jenny continued.

Kelly looked at Tony and smiled, indicating he should tell them, as it had been his idea.

"Well, we though about getting married on the beach, in the sunset,"

Jenny sighed and held a hand to her heart, "That is so romantic. Why don't you do anything romantic anymore, Jethro?"

"I took you out to dinner the day before yesterday," he pointedly reminded her, before turning back to the young couple.

"So, when did _this_ happen?" he asked, gesturing between them.

"Three months ago, the day we got arrested for indecent exposure, we came back here for pizza and a movie and well… made a baby, I'm guessin'" Tony said, grinning at Kelly.

Gibbs glared, "You mean the same day I warned you off her, you knocked her up?!"

"DADDY! It's not just Tee's fault. It takes two to tango, and he wasn't the only one who was so horny he forgot about protection, ok?"

Gibbs paled and Kelly chuckled, "That first time was hard and fast, and if you must know, up against a wall. We've use protection every time since, so yes, that was the day we conceived our child, happy?"

"KELLY! I did NOT ask for THAT much information,"

Tony was blushing furiously and he hurriedly collected plates, "I'll just do the dishes,"

"Well, that's a first, superman," Kelly said, smirking and lounging in her chair. Tony arched an eyebrow at her and then dumped the dishes in the sink, running the hot water.

"Why do you call him superman?" Gibbs enquired.

"Well, a) because he's my hero," Kelly replied, and Jenny 'awwed', "And b), because.."

She jumped up from the table, dashed across the kitchen to Tony and yanked his sweats down, displaying his superman pants to her parents.

"OI!" he yelled, and yanked his pants backup, Jenny and Gibbs cracking up with laughter. Tony turned on Kelly with his washing up brush, covered in suds. She stuck her tongue out, goosed him and then fled. Tony tossed the brush in the sink and raced after her through to the lounge. Jenny and Gibbs could only watch in amazement as the two fully grown adults raced around the apartment, Tony gaining on his fiancé, and eventually tackling her onto the sofa, all the while mindful of the baby. She shrieked hysterically as he jumped on top of her and began tickling her, sealing his hot lips against the flesh of her neck. Gibbs glared as what had started as a game had turned into a make-out session. DiNozzo and his daughter were now locked at the lips, kissing passionately and not looking as if they any plans to stop anytime soon. He arched an eyebrow as Kelly suddenly flipped them so she was on top, and Jenny was proudly smirking. When Kelly yanked the hoodie off of Tony, Gibbs had seen enough.

"OI! Still here!" he yelled.

Kelly stiffened, and then pulled back from her lover, looking slightly abashed. Jenny chuckled and then got to her feet.

"Don't worry about it, sweetie, your father and I were just leaving. You get back to your man,"

Kelly smirked and clambered back onto Tony, who was now sitting up, and straddled his lap, re-engaging his lips. Tony stood and Kelly wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her into the bedroom and kicked the door shut.

"We'll let ourselves out," Jenny yelled.

"Thanks!" Kelly yelled back, and then shrieked. Gibbs shook his head. He did NOT want to know.

Jenny smirked at him as they crossed to the street.

"Oh come on, Jethro, you're just annoyed Tony's gettin' more than you are,"

"Excuse me, I think you'll find I tapped that earlier today," he said, smacking her ass. Jenny looked surprised at his modern phrase.

"What, Jen? I had to pick _something_ from working with DiNozzo all these years,"

"I keep hoping you'll end up with his charm,"

"OI!" he yelled and pulled her flush against his body, "I think I do just fine with my own charm, _woman_," he said gruffly, and growled.

She smiled and then laughed as he began to dance with her, under the streetlight of the parking lot, singing softly to her in his gravely voice.

"_Well east coast girls are hip, I really dig those styles they wear, _

_and the southern girls with the way they talk, they knock me out when I'm down there, _

_the mid-west farmers daughters really make you feel alright,  and the northern girls with the way they kiss, they keep their boyfriends warm at night, _

_I wish they all could be California girls,"_

"The beach boys, Jethro?" she asked, one eyebrow arched. It was a little known fact that she came from California.

"There's only one California Girl I'm interested in," he said, huskily.

"Is that so?" she enquired, moving her mouth closer to his.  
"Jen?" he breathed, his eyes focused on her mouth.

"Yes, Jethro?"

"I love you," he said.

She gave him a breath-taking smile, "I love you too," and then sealed their lips together in a loving kiss.

-

**cheeeeeesssyyyyy, I know ;)**

**I thought they deserved it…**

**And I guess Gibbs singing the beach boys is a little OOC and also a little high pitched, but just imagine it lower and gruffer and roll with it ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

The following day, Monday, Kelly and Tony walked into work, fingers intertwined and smiling. Ziva, Abby and McGee were standing in the squadroom, buzzing, presumably waiting to see if Tony was still alive. McGee's eyes bugged when he saw that they were holding hands,

"What?! It's true and you're actually getting away with it? You get away with EVERYTHING!"

Tony raised his eyebrows at McGee's childish outburst, and smirked at Kelly.

"I am surprised Gibbs has let you live," Ziva commented.

"As am I, sweetcheeks," Tony said, smiling a cheeky grin, and then groaned as Kelly smacked him had in the chest, "What? Jus' 'cos everyone knows about us now, I'm not allowed to call her sweetcheeks?"

Kelly just arched an eyebrow, reminding everyone that although she was not Jenny's biological daughter, she was Jenny in every way.

Tony sighed and then sat at his desk chair, making room for his fiancé to sit on his lap, which she happily did. Abby squealed when she saw the ring.

"OH MY GOD! So you actually ARE getting married?! Is there a Baby DiNozzo on the way as well?!"

Tony and Kelly just nodded and Abby started squealing again and jumping up and down.

"So, let me get this straight," McGee said, "You knocked her up, and you're marrying her, and Gibbs DIDN'T kill you?"

"Oh shutup, Timmy, I wanna see a kiss!"

"Uh, I'm not sure, Abs," Tony piped up, "Gibbs always seems to be just around the cor-mphhh,"

Kelly kissed him before he could finish his sentence, and he kissed her back with just as much passion as he could muster. It didn't really occur to him that he wasn't putting it on for Abby's benefit, or anyone's benefit but their own. He could hear Abby still squealing and McGee grumbling, but he faded them out, deepening the kiss.

THWACK.

"I catch you doing that again, DiNozzo, and you'll be missing a certain appendage my daughter clearly has a liking for,"

Tony jerked back from Kelly almost violently and gave his boss a sheepish look. Gibbs set his azure gaze on his daughter.

"You have a chair, Kelly, _use_ it,"

She rolled her eyes and then got up, crossing the squad room to her own desk, glaring at her father. He smirked and then glared at his team as they sat down and got to work. It was quiet at the moment, so they were stuck trawling through cold cases, just hoping for a lead or a new case. Gibbs finally let them go at half five, and they practically sprinted out of there.

Tony grumbled as Kelly insisted they spent the night at her parent's place.

"I'm sorry, Tony, but I have washing to do, and the washing machine at home is faster. Besides, I like sleeping in my own bed, and now we can, we will every once in a while. I miss my family,"

Tony nodded, "Ok, baby. Just need to stop by mine and grab some clothes and toothbrush and stuff, yeah?"

She nodded sleepily and curled up in his front passenger seat.

45 minutes later, Tony pushed Gibbs' front door open, his arms full of Kelly. Jenny was just coming down the stairs and smiled when she saw them.

"Oh, are we receiving the pleasure of your company tonight, Tony?"

"You are indeed. Kels misses you. I'm just gonna take her upstairs if that's ok with you? She's shattered,"

"I can see that. Go on up, you know which room it is, I take it?"

"Yeah, we used to sneak back here at lunch times for a qu-" he stopped talking abruptly and Jenny smirked.

"Don't worry, I've spent plenty of lunchtimes here myself,"

Tony chuckled and then stopped as he realized just who Jenny spent her lunchtimes with.

Within ten minutes, he had joined Jenny in the kitchen.

"Anything I can do to help with dinner, Director?"

"Tony, please, you're engaged to my daughter, call me Jen or Jenny,"

"Ok, _Jen,_"

"Sure, you can grill these steaks whilst I make the salad. Sophia's at Joey's tonight and Jethro is due home in ten. As for Mikey, could be anytime soon," she said, and then smiled as the front door opened and slammed.

_Like father, like son._

"Hey, Mom," Mike called, before appearing in the kitchen doorway. He glared when he saw Tony.

"DiNozzo," he said shortly.

Tony snorted; normally he and Mike shared an amusing banter, "What's got up you?"

"You slept with my sister. Not cool, man!"

Tony chuckled, "Sure, kid. I love Kels. She already has a protector, I'm not gonna mess her around."

"You'd better not,"

"Whatever, Mikey. How was practice?"

"Sweet. Coach said there's no way my place on the team is in danger. Might even get myself a scholarship,"

"Oh, baby, that's brilliant news!" Jenny cried, and kissed her son on the head. He blushed furiously and batted her away.

Tony crinkled up his nose, "Awww, diddums. These steaks are nearly done, Jen. I'll take 'em off whilst I go wake Kels,"

"_Jen_?!" asked a grouchy, incredulous voice from the doorway. The occupants of the kitchen turned to face Gibbs.

"Uh, hey, boss," Tony said, apprehensively. Gibbs glared at him.

"Tony, please, as I said before, no formalities. Call 'im Gibbs. Or Jethro if you dare," Jenny said and winked.

Tony nodded and still looked unsure, whilst Gibbs turned his glare on his wife.

"Uh, well like I said, gonna go wake Kels up," Tony said, and dashed out of the kitchen. Gibbs got a look at the grill.

"You let him touch the steaks?!"

"Jethro, _behave,_ Tony is family now. And yes, he was very helpful. He's done a good job, but you can finish it off, now,"

Gibbs grumbled and ditched his sport coat on the banister before getting to work on the steaks. Two minutes later, Tony came down the stairs carrying a half-asleep Kelly.

"HELLO KELLY!" Mike yelled when he saw her. Without opening her eyes she yanked off one of her shoes and lobbed it at her brother, catching him square on the forehead.

"Eeesh," Tony muttered, "You've got your father's aim, remind me never to piss you off,"

Kelly chuckled and then snuggled into his shoulder.

"Come on, kitten, wake-up,

Kelly shook her head and snuggled against him further. Tony sighed and then moved to sit on one of the kitchen chairs. He yelled and then groaned as his backside met thin air and both he and Kelly ended up on the floor, Mike having yanked the chair out from underneath them in revenge for the shoe to the head. Kelly was now wide awake and jumped up, heading straight at her brother, who yelled and scarpered, Kelly hot on his heels. Tony stared after them, bewildered.

Gibbs caught his expression and laughed, "You sure you want to be part of this family, DiNozzo?"

"Without a doubt, boss. Uh, I mean, Gibbs," Tony replied without hesitation.

Kelly sauntered back into the kitchen, smirking.

"Might wanna give Mike a hand, one of you," she said. There was a crash in the hallway and Gibbs, Jenny and Tony all ran to see what it was. Mike was invertedly curled on the floor, with such a major wedgie, Kelly had managed to manipulate the surprisingly large and stretchy boxers over Mike's head, his spine curved backwards at what looked a very uncomfortable angle. He was screaming in pain. Tony didn't even want to think about what this wedgie was dong to Mike's man parts. He turned back into the kitchen and gave his giggling fiancé a look of horror.

An hour later, Mike was shut in his room, refusing to talk to Sophia, and Jenny and Gibbs had gone out for a walk. Kelly and Tony were curled up on the couch, watching re-runs of Magnum. Tony smirked as Kelly moved to straddle his lap.

"Pregnancy making you horny, Kels?" he asked, one eyebrow arched.

"Shut up," she said, and crushed her lips to his. He deepened the kiss.

The front door slammed.

"DINOZZO!"


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello my lovely readers :)**

**Rightio, last chapter I had a rather disheartening review that basically told me my writing is childish and silly and also told me that I have stolen the plot from another story on this site.**

**I can't find head nor tail of this story, so if anyone else knows of it, please let me know. I worked out the plot for this story on holiday, where I did not have internet access, and have not intentionally plagiarized anything, and would just like to make that clear to said author of the story, if it even exists.** **I do realise I write Kelly as somewhat childish at times, and also she is a dreadful tease in front of her father, but that is the way I choose to write her. I do not care if my stories sound like they are written by a teenager, because funnily enough, I am a teenager, and I don't appreciate being flamed for that.**

**Well, now that's done and dusted, here is chapter nineteen: xx**

**N.B: this chapter does get a little emotional/depressing. I would recommend listening to Lost by Michael Buble whilst you read it. Some of you may recognise it as the song played in 6x04 when Gibbs saw the train station where he first spoke to Shannon.**

00000

After being busted by Gibbs again, Tony headed upstairs. He was tired, he'd had a long, boring, paper work filled day, and he wasn't in the mood to deal with his angry boss. He stripped down to his boxers and then walked into the bathroom that interlinked Kelly's and Sophia's bedrooms, to run a bath for his girl. Ten minutes later, Kelly walked into the bathroom and smiled when she the hot bath poured out for her, the room lit by candles, and fragrance filled the air. She opened the connecting door to her bedroom and smiled again when she saw Tony flopped on her bed, flicking channels.

"Thanks, Tee. That's just what I need."

He got up and came over to her, kissing her soundly, "I figured, baby-doll, go ahead, get in,"

She nodded and walked back into the bathroom. Tony stood in the doorway and shamelessly watched her slip out of her clothing, causing her to chuckle before she slid into the fragranced water.

"Oh, Tony, that is _heaven_,"

He grinned, "I'll just stay in here and make sure you don't fall asleep,"

Kelly nodded and then closed her eyes, resting her head on the bath cushion. Tony turned to the vanity and dug his toothbrush out of the drawer, before brushing his teeth. The bathroom door suddenly swung open, and Gibbs backed into the room with it, his arms full of towels for the bathroom cupboard. He turned and stopped when he saw them. Tony spat out his toothpaste and rinsed, and then gave his boss an uneasy smile. Kelly hadn't even acknowledged his entrance. Gibbs cleared his throat, awkwardly. Somehow it was one of the more intimate moments he had witnessed between the couple, more so than the various make-out sessions he'd been privy to.

"Uh, shoulda knocked," he said, gruffly.

"Don't worry about it, boss," Tony said, and then disappeared back into the bedroom, sensing Gibbs wanted to talk to Kelly. Gibbs half-smiled at his agent's ingenuity, and dumped the towels in the cupboard. She put the lid to the toilet down and then sat on it.

"Kels?"

"Yeah, daddy?" she replied, drowsily.

"I need to talk to you,"

"Go ahead," she murmured.

"Look, Kels, this transition into accepting Tony as a son-in-law would go a hell of a lot easier if I didn't keep walking in on you two,"

"Don't walk in on us then. That, or knock," she said, snarkily.

"Kelly!" he said, sharply, "_Please_, I am _trying_ here. This isn't easy. It's happened so fast, I don't even know what to do._ Christ,_ Kels, you're so much like your mother, it hurts. She'd get me through this. Don't get me wrong, I love Jenny to death, but, she's _not Shannon_. I _know_ I haven't been dealing with this very well, but you're my baby, Kelly. Hell, for a while there, you were my sole reason for living. If you'd been killed in the crash too, _god_, I'd fall apart. I think I'd find myself staring down the barrel of my own gun within a month."

"Daddy, _don't_ talk like that!"

"Kelly, I need to say this, princess. Just promise me, don't _leave_ me. Even when you're married and having children and living in your house, please, just make time for me. I just wouldn't be able to handle you not being in my life. Yeah, I have Jen, Mike and Sophia, but, I need _you,_"

Kelly stood in the bath and he lowered his eyes as she stepped out and pulled a towelling robe on. He raised them again when Kelly took his hands in hers and pulled him to standing. She looked up into his eyes.

"Is this is what this has all been about? All this funny business with Tony? Punching him and the way you've been treating him?"

He nodded, "I just can't shake this feeling that I'm losing you, Kelly, like you're slipping through my fingers and I can't stop it,"

"Oh, _daddy_," she whispered and then wrapped her arms tight around his waist, burrowing her head into his chest.

He rested his head on top of hers and wrapped his arms around her.

"There's not a day that goes by that I don't think about her, daddy. I miss her so much," Kelly murmured against his chest, and he could feel the wetness of her tears seeping through his shirt.

"I know, Kels, _I know_. I miss her too. Everyday. There's so much of her in you, it's scary. And I lost her, Kels. I'm so scared of losing you too."

"You will NOT lose me, I promise you that now, daddy. You're gonna be a granddad to my children and maybe even a great-granddad to their children if you stick around long enough,"

Gibbs smiled into her hair at the thought of them.

"You're gonna be a brilliant mother, Kelly, you really are,"

She squeezed him tighter, then after a pause, she said in a quiet voice, "You're still going to give me away though, aren't you?"

"Baby, there's nothing more that I want in the world. Tony's a good man. He'll make a good husband and he's fantastic with kids, when he's not goofing off with them," he said, chuckling, "Kels, you're sorted,"

She smiled and hugged him again, before wiping the tears from under his eyes.

"I'm sorry I remind you so much of mummy,"

"Don't be, Kels. Sure, it's a blessing and a curse, but it's more of a blessing. I love you, so much,"

"I love you too, daddy," she murmured into the crook of his neck.

There was a soft knock on the door to Kelly's bedroom and then Tony stuck his head around it.

"Everything ok?" he asked, in a gentle voice, taking in his emotional fiancé. Gibbs nodded and then turned Kelly in his arms, gently pushing her into Tony's, dropping a kiss on the top of her head before he did so.

"We're good. Get her into bed, Tony, she's exhausted,"

Tony gave a wry chuckle, "I never thought I'd hear you tell me to get your daughter into bed, Gibbs,"

Gibbs shook his head, "What am I gonna do with you, _son_?"

Tony's face lit up with a beatific grin.


	20. Chapter 20

**Well, after writing that chapter, I thoroughly depressed myself. It's more to do with the loss of my granddad, I'm easily depressed atm, so I decided to write an amusing chapter to cheer myself up.**

When Tony woke the following morning, it was to once again find Kelly looking at her reflection in the mirror. Except this time she was glaring. And he could see almost instantly see why. She was dressed in her underwear.

"Cups runneth over much, darling?" he asked, a smirk gracing his face. She glared at him. There was the dreaded four boobs, and then there was _that_.

"How have they got like eight cup sizes bigger overnight?"

"Not overnight! I bought some new bras after we found out about the baby, but they're all at yours! They're getting small anyway. I don't wanna get any bigger! I was a 34D _before_ I got pregnant."

"Yeah, you gotta be pushing an F-cup now, baby, but don't worry, they'll shrink again."

"To-neeeeeeeyy! Not helping!"

"OK! Ok, Kels. We'll go shopping today, yeah? This morning. Can't you just make do with one of Jenny's or something? She has pretty big-, uh, I'm gonna stop there," he said, suddenly looking nervous.

Kelly chuckled, "You don't have to worry about noticing my mum has huge tits, Tones, she does nothing to minimise them, and actually, it's not a bad idea, be back in a sec!" she said, whipping off the far-too-tight bra and heading for the bedroom door.

"KELLY!" Tony called, and she turned to face him.

"Whaat?!"

He picked up his t-shirt from the floor and tossed it at her.

"I'm pretty sure your dad, nor your brother, want to see your humungous tits, Kels,"

She rolled her eyes and pulled the shirt over her head before skipping out of the room.

00000

Two hours later, Tony was sat, waiting and bored in Agent Provocateur whilst Kelly was getting measured. She came out of the room not two minutes later, looking depressed.

"You were right, Tee! Thirty-four fricking F!"

"There's nothing fricking about it. It's sexy, Kels. Just enjoy 'em for a few months. They won't stay the same size forever!"

She glared at him, "This is all your fault,"

"MY fault?! What happened to it takes two to tango?"

She just glared at him again.

"Damn, Kels, you've really got the Gibbs glare _down pat_. Come on, babe, let's just pick out some stuff, yeah?"

She sighed and nodded.

00000

Twenty minutes later, they'd chosen some underwear which they both liked and were about to pay when Tony spotted a baby-doll he knew would look amazing on her. Kelly wasn't sure, but she agreed to try it on. It fit like a glove, but she sent him out for another one size up, so it would last throughout her pregnancy, before sending him out again to grab some hold-ups whilst she remembered.

00000

Kelly smiled at her reflection. Tony as right, she should enjoy the changes of her body whilst she had them. And she looked fantastic in the baby-doll, even if she did say so herself. It was black and gauzy with a giant pink bow under her breasts and pink ribboning through the tops of the cups. It overhung her bump by a few centimetres, leaving room for growth, and adorable matching panties with pink bows on them. Plus, it made her breasts look amazing. Maybe this pregnancy thing wasn't all that bad. She heard Tony return and take a seat opposite the cubicles and grinned. She hadn't allowed him to see it on her yet. She took a deep breath and flung open the curtain.

.

.

.

.

.

The person sat in the seat _wasn't_ Tony.

"Daddy?!" she squeaked.

Tony chose the perfect moment to enter the changing area with a couple of pairs of hold-ups and also some fluffy handcuffs as a joke to show Kelly. He froze when he clocked his boss staring at Kelly in horror. Then, as if to make matters worse, the curtain of the cubicle two along was yanked open and Jenny stepped out, dressed in a tiny red lacy underwear set. She shrieked when she saw Tony and dived back behind the curtain. Gibbs was still staring at Kelly in utter shock. Tony rushed into the cubicle with her and yanked the curtain shut. Only then did he look at the baby-doll.

"_Wow,_ Kels, you look amazing,"

"Thank-you, Tee. Now will you help me out of it and then go pay for everything?"

Tony nodded and helped her step out of the underwear, grinning at her exposed new curves, before dumping the baby-doll, panties, hold-ups _and_ the hand-cuffs in the basket with the rest of their shopping. When he exited the cubicle, Gibbs appeared to still be in shock. After paying for the underwear, he headed back to the changing area to find Jenny and Kelly sat either side of Gibbs, trying to unfreeze him. As a last resort, Jenny smacked her husband upside the head. He jumped, as if he'd been shocked. He looked in his wife in confusion before turning towards Kelly, and all the blood drained from his face.

"Relax, daddy, it's just a bit of _underwear_,"

Gibbs just gave her a blank look of horror.

**Well there you have it. It amused me :L**

**This is based on a rather mortifying personal experience. My friends and I were shopping in Bournemouth, and we popped into Ann Summers (a lingerie/sex shop in England, for you Americans) to look at the underwear and decided to try on some of their fancy dress as a joke. None of it was particularly risqué. I was an aviator, my friend a sailor, and another a beer wench. Anyway, we were in separate cubicles, counted to three, and all stepped out at the same time…..**

……**.to find out art teacher sat on the bench opposite the cubicles. To make matters worse, his wife came out of one of the other cubicles in tiny underwear. I've never been so mortified in my life, but I think he was more embarrassed. He couldn't look us in the eye the following day :L**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello :D**

**Thank-you for all the reviews.**

**Mrs David Boreanaz – I know exactly how big at 34F is, as my best friend is that size. She's seventeen, and no, she hasn't had a boob job. The average women's bra size in the UK is a 36C, ranging from A-cup to J-cup. Counter in the fact that 60% of women wear a bra that is one size too small, which is a lot of D cup women out there. And there are a lot of D-cup women. Add in the fact that during pregnancy, breast size increases by 1-2 cup sizes, having 34F breasts does not make them fake. There are people with even bigger breasts than that are natural. After Kelly has finished breast-feeding the baby, her breasts will gradually return to a 34D, a size I chose because I noticed that Shannon, and Shannon's mother, have pretty big chests themselves. Thank you for the review.**

00000

Two days later, Tony woke her up early and told her that they were going to breakfast at her parent's house.

"Um, why?"

"Kelly, this is silly. So what if he saw you in your underwear? You two haven't so much as _looked_ at each other in two days. Even Jenny doesn't care, and I saw her in her unmentionables, so, yes, you're gonna go face your father, and you're also going to tell him we're going house-hunting at the weekend, to give him time to adjust to you moving out,"

"_Alright_, bossy-pants, I'll go. It's going to be awkward though,"

"Why, Kels? He's your _father_, it doesn't matter, ok?"

"Fine,"

00000

Twenty minutes later, Kelly inserted her key in the front door of her house. Tony was still impressed she could get ready in ten minutes. They had literally just crossed over the threshold when her father bounded down the last few steps. He blushed when he saw her.

"Kelly," he muttered.

"Jethro, don't be stupid," Jenny said, from the kitchen doorway, "Kelly's been wearing sexy underwear since she was sixteen, _get over it_,"

"SIXTEEN?!"

"Chill, daddy, I wasn't having sex. I just liked pretty underwear,"

He breathed a sigh of relief, but then glanced up, "How old?"

"I can't believe you're asking me this after all this time. I was eighteen, all right?"

Gibbs nodded and grabbed a mug of coffee from the kitchen, before heading downstairs. Kelly followed him and Tony joined Jenny in the kitchen, who high-fived him on arrival.

"Nice plan, batman. Want some bacon?"

00000

They had not been sanding the boat five minutes when he asked the question she had been expecting.

"Anyone I know?"

"Yes,"

"Who?"

"No. You'll punch him."

"Why would I punch him?"

"You punched Tony for having sex with me at _twenty-seven_. Surely you're gonna punch the guy who _deflowered_ me at eighteen,"

"I promise not to punch him,"

"I'm not sure I believe you; but they're one and the same guy,"

"Whaaat?" Gibbs breathed.

"He doesn't remember it; and don't you dare tell him. It was the weekend of his twenty-third birthday, we all went out for drinks, had far too much to drink, and I woke up in his bed. Tony still doesn't remember it, and I want it staying that way,"

Gibbs was seething, "But, if you don't remember it, how do you know you had sex with him?"

"Because, when I had sex for the 'first time' two weeks later, I discovered for definite I was no longer a virgin. I lost it with Tony, and now, I couldn't be happier, so keep it to yourself."

Gibbs still looked furious, "Why haven't you told him?"

"Because he's always been uneasy about the attraction he had for me when I was a teenager, if I told him that we slept together when I was eighteen, he'd hate himself,"

"Too late," murmured a quiet voice from the stairs. Both Kelly and Gibbs glanced up and saw Tony sat on the top step, pale and faint-looking. Kelly hurried up the steps and sat next to him, turning his head to look at her.

"Tony, DO NOT do this to yourself. If I hadn't been happy about us sleeping together, I woulda beaten the crap outta you the next morning, ok? You were only twenty-three, that's only five years difference, and I was legally an adult. Don't beat yourself up about it,"

"_Christ_, Kels. You were _eighteen_, you were still a _kid_, and I took that away from you,"

"No you didn't, Tones. I wasn't a kid. In the years since, I've had flashbacks. I kissed _you_. We were both drunk out of our minds, but the next day, when I woke up in your bed, I'd never been happier. I only left because I was scared you wouldn't remember it and you would freak. I don't regret it, _at all_,"

"It's not as if you had the choice though, Kels,"

"I _did_, Tony. If I didn't want to sleep with you, I wouldn't have, ok?"

Tony nodded and bowed his head. Kelly sighed and kissed his temple, down his cheek and the corner of his mouth, all out of sight of her father. Tony stood abruptly.

"I need time to process this, Kels. I'm going for a drive. Get a ride into work with your parents' I'll see you there," he said, and dropped a kiss on the top of her head. He straightened again and then left the basement. Kelly burst into tears. Gibbs looked up in horror and rushed up the stairs to his daughter's side, wrapping his arms around her. She leant into him and sobbed against his chest.

"Kelly, Kels, baby, it'll all be fine. Tony drives to clear his head, he'll be fine. He said he'll see you at work, so he'll see you at work, ok?"

Kelly nodded into his chest, but the tears still flowed, "I shouldn't have kept it from him, daddy,"

"Well, maybe not, Kels, not when you got together at least. Look at it this way. Tony's worlds been rocked. The first time he thought he slept with you actually wasn't the first time, and he just needs to get his head around that, alright, baby girl?"

"Hush little baby, don't say a word,

Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird,

And if that mockingbird don't sing,

Papa's gonna buy a diamond ring,

And if that diamond ring turns brass,

Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass,

And if that looking glass gets broke,

Papa's gonna buy you a Billy-goat.."

Kelly smiled into her father's chest as he hung the lullaby he had sing her ever since she was a baby, and at pivotal moments in their lives. The night her mother died and every night after for years, the day Kate died, the night Tony got the plague, every night in the hospital, she being the only one he remembered after he had been blown up, every night after he had returned from his month in Mexico, the various times one of the team members had been hurt, but mostly those connected with Tony. He understood that now, so much better. Gibbs stood and pulled his daughter with him, hugging her to his chest, "It'll all be alright, Kelly-girl,"

She nodded and straightened and wiped her eyes, smiling at him, "I know, daddy,"

00000

They pulled into NCIS' parking lot just behind Tony, who got out of his car and ran over to her when she climbed out of the back seat, pulling her into his arms.

"Kelly, I'm so _sorry_ that I ran off like that. I shouldn't have; it was selfish. I love you, that's never gonna change. I understand why you didn't tell me, I get it, and I'm fine with.

Kelly beamed and then crushed her lips against his. Tony kissed her back for a couple of seconds, but then he pulled away again, looking at his boss, who nodded and headed to the elevators with his wife, leaving the young couple alone.

00000

Kelly and Tony spent Friday night at the Gibbs residence and had a quick breakfast with Jenny and Gibbs. Tony finished off his food and wiped his mouth and then grinned at his smiling fiancé.

"We good to go in ten, babes? The realtors meeting us at the first house in twenty minutes,"

Kelly's smile faltered as Gibbs' head shot up.

"What?"

Kelly gave Tony an apologetic look, "I'm sorry, Tee, I completely forgot,"

Tony nodded and kissed her head before heading upstairs to get ready and give Kelly the chance to talk to her parents.

"Daddy, Tony and I are going to look at houses. His apartment isn't really suitable for raising kids in,"

"Move in here then!" he said, without even thinking about it.

"No, daddy, we need our own space. You're not losing me, I promise you."

Gibbs nodded, but he looked upset. Kelly stood up from the table, shoved his chair back and clambered on his lap.

"Ooomph, Kels, you're not a light-weight anymore,"

"_Thanks_, daddy. We won't be moving far. We'll still be in the city, and I'll see you every day at breakfast. And we'll be here every Sunday for lunch, ok?"

Gibbs nodded again, but he clearly wasn't ok with it. Kelly sighed and kissed his forehead, before heading upstairs to get ready.

00000

When Tony saw how distressed Kelly was as they got in the car, he knew he had made the right decision in the first house they were viewing. He pulled out of Gibbs' drive, took a left, then a right, and stopped, three houses down.

"Tony?"

"Close enough to home, kitten?"

She glanced out of the window, and tears welled up in her eyes. The house was _perfect_. It was just like the house she had grown up in, except it had been done-up, so it was all sparkly and new. She turned to him in the car, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"You'd do this, for me? Live so close to my dad just to make him happy?"

"Happy Gibbs is a bonus, Kels, but this is for you. You're torturing yourself here. I love this house, I think it's the one for us, and it's so close, your dad can walk over here whenever he pleases. Well, not whenever, that could get annoying, but you get my drift,"

More tears welled in Kelly's eyes and he leant over the center console to kiss him. He kissed her back and then smiled.

"You wanna take a look then, baby-doll?'

She nodded eagerly.

The realtor met them on the front path, introduced herself, and led them up the porch steps and inside the house. Tony heard Kelly's delighted gasp, and was glad he'd followed his instincts. The house was amazing. It was a bright white canvas, free of furniture; free to do whatever they wanted with it. This was it, he could feel it. He turned to look at Kelly and she nodded, tears staining her cheeks again. The realtor showed them around the rest of the house, but in Tony's mind, it was pointless. Kelly had already fallen for it. The realtor left them to look around some more, and they met her again in the kitchen. Tony turned to Kelly again, "One more thing Kels, your father is _not_ permitted to build a boat in our basement, ok?"

She nodded, beaming.

Tony turned back to the realtor, "We'd like to put in an offer,"


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello :)**

**Sorry, but I felt I should devote some of my time to my other stories, which have been neglected since I started this baby. I've decided that this summer, I'm gonna finish all my other stories and then turn this into a series :D**

**X**

Kelly grinned as she watched her father work on his boat. A month had passed and they had finally just completed on the house that morning. Gibbs was still unaware that they were moving so close, and was in a constant bad state of mind, worsening the closer they drew to the moving date. She sighed as he scowled again.

"Daddy, this has to stop!"

"What has to stop, Kels?"

"You know exactly what, Leroy Jethro Gibbs!"

Gibbs turned to her, one eyebrow arched.

"_Daddy_, I am moving out. You just need to accept that, because you're being a bastard and driving everyone crazy!"

He glared at her language and then bowed his head.

"It's not as easy at that, Kels,"

"God, you're being such a bear, come and see the new house!"

He grumbled but followed her up the stairs, outside and into the passenger seat of her Porsche. He grumbled some more at riding in 'chick car'.

"You've been spending too much time with my husband-to-be, daddy,"

He chuckled and furrowed his brow as he realised how slow Kelly was driving. She turned left out of his drive, drove to the end of his road, turned right, and parked about three houses down.

"Home sweet home," she drawled. Gibbs looked out the window and his eyes widened as he saw the 'SOLD' sign.

"What?" he asked, shocked. Kelly sighed, got out of the car, traipsed round to his side and opened the door.

"Well? You going to _get out?_"

He glared at her tone and then clambered out of the car, staring at the house in wonder. Kelly rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand, leading him up the front path and opening the front door. Tony, Ducky, Palmer, McGee, Abby, Ziva, Sophia, Joey, Mike and _Jenny_, were grouped in the front hall, all waiting for him. When the door opened, they turned and yelled, "SURPRISE!"

He stared, and Kelly shoved him.

"Come on, you're not stupid. This is mine and Tony's new house, daddy. You're not losing me at all,"

His face split into a massive grin and he pulled his little girl into his arms, everyone else smiling at them. Then Tony cleared his throat.

"Right, we've gotta be out of our apartment in ten days, so we need to get this house together, starting with the painting. Kels, Ducky's gonna go with you back to ours and start sorting and packing, you can't be here."

"Why?"

"You're pregnant, baby, you can't be around the fumes."

She nodded and then crossed the room, stepping into his waiting arms. She leant in and muttered in a sultry voice, "I like your painting outfit. Wear it tonight, yeah?" followed by a wink.

Gibbs' bat hearing picked up on it and he grimaced as Kelly crushed her lips against Tony's. A minute later they pulled apart. Tony squeezed her hands.

"See you later. I love you,"

"Love you too, stud," Kelly replied and gave him one last peck before exiting the house with Ducky. Tony grinned at Gibbs, and his smile faltered when Gibbs glared back at him.

"Ok, right. Jen and Gibbs, you get the kitchen, Ziva and Sophia, lounge, Abby and Palmer, master bedroom, Joey and Mike the study, and McGee and I'll take the baby's room. We're happy with the rest of the house. Paints already in the right rooms, chop chop!" he said, and clapped his hands.

Gibbs glared, but accompanied his wife to the kitchen, whilst the rest dispersed around the house.

"Jen," he said, once they had arrived at their destination.

"Yeah, honey?"

"You knew?"

"Yes, I knew. We wanted to leave it as a surprise,"

He grumbled, but then acknowledged, "Alright, it was a nice surprise,"

"Exactly. Now, our girl was very specific about in here. These three walls she wants ivory, and the one with the stove on she wants pepper red, so lets get to work.

00000

Up in the baby's room, McGee was grinning at him.

"Thanks for trusting me with this, Tony,"

"No problem, Tim. Reckon you can manage by yourself? I got some stuff I need to get done in the basement,"

"You sure, Tony?"

"Yeah, just that lemon yellow on all the walls. Can't do the border till it's properly dry. See you later,"

McGee nodded and Tony left, heading down to the basement. It had taken forever, but he was glad he had decided to make the crib from scratch. It was nearly finished, and he had constructed a changing table too. The more he did, the faster he got. He had a half finished toy box, and a shell of a wardrobe. He figured he'd better get the crib finished, painted and varnished before he carried on with the rest. He also had to work out how he was going to build the rocking chair.

Half an hour later, he had finished sanding the crib, and had applied the first coat of white paint. Whilst he was waiting for it to dry, he set about working on his plans for the rocking chair.

"I'm impressed," commented a quiet voice from the stairs. Tony glanced up and grinned when he saw his boss.

"Hey, Gibbs,"

"You build all this yourself, DiNozzo?"

"Uh, yeah, since we found out about the baby. Kelly has no idea. I kept them in Ducky's garage when I started them and then moved them here yesterday. She's banned from the basement."

Gibbs came over and glanced down at his plans for the chair.

"Don't worry about the rocker, Tony," he said, in a cryptic voice. Tony glanced up into his bosses' eyes and comprehended. Gibbs wanted to make something for the baby. Tony noticed his boss was slightly fidgety.

"Want something to do with your hands, boss?"

Gibbs chuckled and nodded.

"Fancy sanding the changing table?"

Gibbs agreed and grabbed the sanding block. He stopped when he realised something.

"What happened to ya power tools, DiNozzo?"

"Uh, um, guess you rubbed off on me, eh, boss?"

Gibbs smirked and set to work.

00000

Two hours later, Jenny appeared in the door to the basement.

"Pizza just arrived, boys,"

"Boys?! We are men," Tony growled, and beat his chest. Jenny and Gibbs both chuckled. They were just starting up the stairs when Gibbs turned to study the basement. He was silent for a moment.

"Be a nice space down here once you've finished the baby stuff,"

"NO, boss, you CANNOT build a boat down here!"

_He could hear Jenny laughing hysterically in the kitchen._


	23. Chapter 23

**HELLO**

**Sorry, it's been a while, but I am on study leave and studying hard. However, I completed my first exam this morning, general studies, (why did I take another two exams VOLUNTARILY?) so I decided to reward myself with some writing, seeing as my next exam is not for three days and my brain has been chemistried out.**

**And just when you thought they couldn't base an exam on postman pat…. GENERAL STUDIES!**

**X**

Gibbs was just coming up from working on the boat to wash up for dinner when the front door opened. Tony wiped his feet and crossed the threshold, closing the door behind him. He grinned sheepishly at his boss. Gibbs glared at him. He was still dressed in his denim dungarees, the straps hanging from his waist, a white muscle tee streaked with paint and grease, workers boots, and a pencil behind his ear. His hair was ruffled from repeatedly running his hands through it, and he had paint on his forehead.

"_Oh no_ you don't, DiNozzo,"

"Don't I what, boss?"

"I heard what Kelly said this morning, you don't come over to my house dressed up to have role-play sex with my daughter, not on my watch,"

"Fine, we'll go back to the apartment then,"

"What?"

"Boss, you can't stop us having sex. If you don't want us to do it here, fair enough, we'll go back to the apartment,"

Tony could see Gibbs was torn. He wanted to stand his ground; yet he liked having Kelly in the house. He decided and glared and his son-in-law-to-be.

"Keep it down," he growled.

Tony smirked and nodded, before heading up the stairs, barging through the door to Kelly's room.

"Kels, your dad just gave us permission to have sex!" he cried, and then stopped when he saw her prone form, collapsed on her bedroom floor.

"Kelly! GIBBS! GET UP HERE! QUICK!" he yelled, as he rushed to Kelly's side and put her in the recovery position. Gibbs crashed through the door a second later and froze when he saw his little girl on the floor.

"Kelly?"

"Call an ambulance, quick Gibbs! I think it's the baby!'

Gibbs nodded frantically and yanked out his cell, dialled 911 and requested an ambulance. Tony was still attempting to rouse his fiancé, to no avail. Within six minutes, the ambulance had arrived. Tony rode with Kelly in the back, her hand clutched tightly in his, panicking and running through all the possible scenarios in his head. Either there was something wrong with Kelly, or something wrong with the baby, or something wrong with both of them. He was terrified.

Five minutes later he was pacing the ER waiting room when Gibbs, Jenny and Mike bust through the doors. Within minutes they had been joined by McGee, Sarah, Ziva, Abby, Sophia, Joey, Palmer and Ducky. Tony had given up on pacing and was collapsed in a chair, his head in his hands, whilst Gibbs had resumed the pacing for him, looking agitated and nervous, his hands balled into fists.

"Family for Kelly Gibbs?" asked a haughty looking nurse. She was surprised when they all stood.

"Right, there's no way you can all go in there. Immediate family only,"

Gibbs, Jenny, Tony, Mike and Sophia all hurried over, Tony rushing at the front.

"How is she? Is she alright? And what about the baby? Are they alright?"

The nurse chuckled, "You must be Tony. Go on in, she's asking for you. Her doctor is with her, he can answer any of your questions,"

They nodded and hurried into the room, to find Kelly, sat up and looking rather embarrassed, in her hospital bed.

"Kelly!" Tony cried.

"Hi, baby. I'm sorry," she said, as he pulled her into an abby-style hug.

"You're sorry? What do you mean you're sorry?"

"I think Miss Gibbs is referring to the fact that she allowed her blood sugar to get too low and collapsed. She needs to eat more, because of the baby," the doctor informed them, helpfully.

"_Kels,_" Tony warned, "I told you about eating properly! It's not good for the baby or yourself!"

Kelly nodded and kissed him. Gibbs cleared his throat and indicated he would like to take Tony's place. Tony nodded and moved, allowing Gibbs to sit on the edge of the hospital bed and take his daughter into his arms.

"Oh, Kels, baby girl, you scared the crap out of me!"

"I know, daddy, I'm sorry,"

He nodded and hugged her tighter.

"Ok, Jethro, stop being a Kelly-hog. I wanna see our girl," Jenny said, and elbowed him out of the way so she couldn't hug her daughter. Mike hugged his sister and then went to tell the others that she as fine. Gibbs, Jenny and Sophie leant against the wall, whilst Tony sat on the bed. She visibly brightened when she saw what he was wearing.

"Hey! You're still wearing your gear!"

"I know," he said, sourly, "And your father actually pretty much gave us permission to have sex. Guess that's off the cards now,"

"You can bet it is, DiNozzo," he growled.

"Tee, I changed my mind. I don't want to get married after the baby is born," she blurted out.

"W-What?" he gasped, eyes wide.

"I wanna get married now," she continued, and he breathed a huge sigh of relief, dragging her into his arms.

"We can get married anytime you want, baby," he said, and pressed a kiss to her hair.

"Reckon we can do it in a month?" Kelly asked; more directed at her mother and sister. They nodded, beaming.

"You want something simple, Kels, so yeah," Jenny said.

Kelly beamed and crushed her lips against her fiance's, who kissed her back. The family left, so the others could come in and see Kelly.

00000

Later that evening, Kelly was permitted to go home. It was only her and Tony left at the hospital. Tony insisted on carrying Kelly from the car to the house and up to her bed. He shoved the door open and walked through it, Kelly bridal-style in his arms.

"You practicing, groom?" she asked and winked. He smirked and made for the staircase.

"You can put me down now, Tee," she said, but he ignored her.

"Oh man, you're not gonna be one of those overprotective fathers-to-be, are you?"

"You bet I am," he said. They reached the top of the stairs just as Gibbs came out of his and Jenny's bedroom. He took in the sight of Kelly in Tony's arms and growled, "Don't even think about it, DiNozzo,"

"Oh, come _on_, Gibbs. You really think I'm gonna seduce her when she's just come out of hospital?"

"Won't take much seduction, stud," Kelly said and winked. Tony gave Gibbs an awkward grin and then carried his girl into her bedroom, kicking the door shut behind him. Gibbs rolled his eyes and headed down to the basement. He knew they would completely ignore him, and frankly, he didn't want to listen to Kelly. She was as vocal as her mother; as he had involuntarily heard on several occasions. He crossed to the corner and pulled the sheeting off of his latest project. He had dug it out of the attic. It was the old rocking chair Shannon used to feed Kelly in and rock her to sleep. It was looking a bit worse for wear. Sections needed replacing, and the whole thing needed sanding, treating, and painting to match the rest of the furniture. He felt a slender figure pressed against his back and warm arms encircled his body.

"She's gonna love it, Jethro," Jenny murmured.

"I hope so, Jen, I really do," He replied, and squeezed her hand tightly. He turned and pulled her into his arms, burying his head in the crook of his neck and finally letting go of all the worry and emotion he had pent up that evening.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello :D sorry its taken so long, here's chapter twenty-four :)**

Jenny smiled as the waiter set the sea-bass in front of her, and the ribs in front of Jethro, before glancing out to sea. It was early Saturday evening, and they had come down to the beach for dinner. The sun was low, and Jenny was perfectly content to just bask in it's rays, eat some good food, and enjoy the company of her husband.

"Hey," he muttered, suddenly, "Isn't that Kelly?"

She looked in the direction he had indicated, and sure enough, spotted her eldest further up the beach. The beach itself was quiet now, most families having left already, only a few sun-worshippers remaining. Kelly was currently straddling her fiancés hips, head thrown back and laughing, their hands entwined, her engagement ring sparkling in the sun. As they watched, she leant down and kissed Tony, before straightening up again and beaming at him, her baby bump only just visible.

Jenny grinned and turned back to her husband.

"I don't think I've ever seen her so happy, Jeth,"

He smiled begrudgingly, "I guess you're right,"

"Just wish it wasn't with him, huh?"

"Nah, that's not it, Jen. He's a good guy. Just, she's growing up so fast,"

Jenny smiled and looked back at their girl. Tony had stood and pulled her to her feet, and was now leading her down to the water's edge. She chuckled as Kelly protested and Tony just scooped her up, bridal-style, and ran into the water, submerging them up to their necks. She heard Kelly's scream all the way from the restaurant. Within minutes they were back on the beach and Jenny smiled as Tony carefully dried Kelly off. They packed up their things and headed towards the promenade. It was only then that Tony spotted them, and nudged Kelly, who turned and beamed when she saw them. They crossed the promenade and stopped at the table.

"Romantic meal for two boss? I didn't know you had it in you!"

"Shaddap, DiNozzo,"

"_Daddy_, what did I say about calling him that outside of the office?"

"Fine! Shaddap, _Tony_,"

"Shuttin' up already, Gibbs," Tony replied, grinning.

"So, what brought you two down here?" Jenny asked.

"Thought we'd take advantage of the good weather. Anyway, we'll see you later," Kelly said, before bending to kiss both parent's cheeks, and she and Tony departed.

Jenny grinned at her husband's long suffering expression.

"It'll get easier, baby,"

"You've been saying that for _ages_, Jen, and it hasn't,"

Jenny just chuckled and tucked into her fish.

00000

Two days later was Kelly's twenty-eight birthday. She had organised a meal in the evening in a Georgetown restaurant, which after ten, against her parent's knowledge, turned into a nightclub. Abby and Ziva was just buzzing, waiting eagerly for ten o'clock as they ate their dinner. At quarter to, Kelly dragged them and Sophia into the ladies, their parents still clueless. Ten minutes later, DiNozzo's glass hit the table and Gibbs looked up sharply. Kelly had just stepped out of the ladies room, and she had been _transformed._ Her elegant updo had become an amazing mass of wine-red curls, and she was dressed in a metallic leopard print dress that barely covered her ass. She also wore sky-scraper stilettos and her make-up was amazing. All four of the girls were dressed as if they were about to go… _clubbing?_ As if on cue, the lights dimmed. The empty tables in the middle of the room were sunk into the floor and replaced with flooring. A platform raised on one side of the room, with a mixing deck on it, and speakers descended from the ceiling. People started whooping and hollering. Kelly dashed to the table and grabbed Tony, dragging him onto the _dancefloor_? Abby grabbed McGee, Sophia caught Mike and Ziva took Palmer, as the space started to fill, people waiting in anticipation. Gibbs darted a glance at his wife, utterly confused. Then a roar rippled throughout the room as a man stepped up onto the platform. He winked and then stepped behind the deck, and it dawned on Gibbs. Somehow, they had ended up in a NIGHTCLUB. And then a deafening mix of electronic noises pounded throughout the room, and he winced. He shot Jenny a can-we-get-out-of-here look, and she returned it with a no-it's-your-daughter's birthday look. He sighed and downed his drink. He was going to be needing a few….

**Sorry it's short, but its all I have time for right now :L**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello :D**

**Thankyou for all the reviews my lovelies.**

**JessieWeatherly – I guess their relationship has gone pretty fast, but they have known each other for ten years, and they have been together four and a half months by this point in the story.**

**Deidi – no drunk Kelly lines, ofc, 'cos she's pregnant! Ok, sure she was pregnant last time she got drunk, but she wasn't aware of it. Maybe some drunk Abby lines though….. ;)**

**Also thanks to; Mrs Anthony DiNardo, ncisgirl2389, surferdude8225, gemstone121, and One-Crazy-Ninja-Chick.**

**X**

Gibbs groaned and took another big gulp of his drink. Why did his daughters see every time they went out as an opportunity to display their ability to dance like strippers? He looked away from Sophia as she ground herself against Mike again. She looked a lot older than nearly seventeen, and if he hadn't already known she was sleeping with her boyfriend; he woulda worked it out tonight. He sighed again. They were all drunk; save Kelly, who obviously couldn't drink, and Tony, who refused to on the basis that Kelly couldn't drink. Gibbs had to admire that; he couldn't say he had done the same when Shannon or Jenny had been pregnant. He grinned as Kelly sealed her lips against her fiancé's. She really was happy. He couldn't really wish for a better life for her, if he was perfectly honest. As stupid as he may act at times, Tony was a fantastic guy who would always do right by her and their children. He glanced up, alarmed, at the increasingly noisy approach of Abby and groaned as she bodily threw herself into his lap. She was absolutely wasted. He shot a look at Jenny, who was currently dancing with McGee and only laughed at his predicament. He gave Abby a wary look.

"Hey Papa Gibbs! Look at Kelly and Tony! They're so cute!" she squealed.

Gibbs just grimaced and nodded.

"So go on then, spill!"

"Spill what?"

"What's the funniest situation you've ever caught them in? I need ammo for my maid of honour's speech! I need between-the-sheets dirt!"

"Abby, I am NOT discussing my daughter's apparently very active sex life with you!"

"Ahhh, so you have caught them!"

"Abby!"

"I don't know which time was funnier. You know I found out about them first, right? I was playing hide and seek with Timmy all over DC and I broke into Tony's apartment and caught them getting hot and heavy on the couch!"

"Abby."

"Then there was that time I busted them right after they got down to it in the men's room down on my floor,"

"Abby."

"Or the time McGee and I caught them in autopsy,"

"Abby!"

"Or that time they went missing at work for three hours cos they were in the biohazard showers,"

"ABS!,"

"Or that time Ziva went to pick up her coat from your house one lunchtime and caught them on the kitchen table,"

"Whaat?"

"Or that time Ducky caught them in your baby, you know, your gorgeous yellow car,"

"You what?"

"And Jenny caught them against your boat, and Palmer caught them in the elevator,"

Gibbs just gritted his teeth.

"And then, when you went to Paris with Jenny, they christened every room in the house!"

"EVERY room?"

"Every room. And I caught them on your desk one night,"

"WHAAT?"

"Sophie's caught them on your couch more times than she can count, and McGee busted them in the evidence garage,"

Gibbs was now so red he couldn't speak.

"Ooh, ooh, OOHH, I know the funniest one! Was that time you were in Norfolk with McGee and the rest of us went out for the day and when we came back we caught them doing the nasty in your swimming pool!"

"YOU WHAAT?" he yelled, and stood up, furious. Abby fell off of his lap onto the floor, giggling hysterically. Tony suddenly appeared at his side.

"Kelly's pretty tired boss, so I'm gonna take her home,"

"LIKE HELL YOU ARE!"

"Uh, boss?"

"Abby can be VERY informative when she is drunk. You'll be lucky if I EVER let you touch my daughter again!"


	26. Chapter 26

**Howdy :D this chapter begins K, but ends up M ;)**

Tony grumbled and shifted, trying to get comfortable. It had been four days since Abby's drunken outburst, and Gibbs still hadn't allowed him back in the house with Kelly. Jenny was working an important anti-terrorism op in MTAC, coming home very late at night and leaving early in the morning, which was the only reason Gibbs was getting away with it. There wasn't even a bed in the new house, their apartment sold and their belongings split between the new house and Gibbs', so he had to resort to a sleeping bag. Kelly had wanted to stay with him, but he told her there was no way she sleeping on the floor whilst pregnant, and it would only piss Gibbs off more.

"Tony?"

He jumped up, gun drawn, before he realised who it was and relaxed.

"Jenny? What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same question. I'm dropping some things over for the baby. Why are you sleeping on the floor? Here?"

Tony mumbled something in reply.

"Pardon?"

"Gibbs kinda kicked me outta the house,"

"WHAT? Why?"

"Uh, Abby basically told him about every time anyone busted Kels and I whilst she was drunk on Kelly's birthday,"

"But that was four days ago! Have you been sleeping here every night?"

"Uh, yeah,"

"Right Tony, you are coming back with me, and I am going to have a word with a certain husband of mine,"

"Jenny, that's only gonna make things worse,"

"Oh Tony, surely you know by now; my husband does EVERYTHING I tell him too,"

Tony chuckled and then gathered up his stuff, glad to be getting back to his fiancé. Four days of celibacy, apart from a quickie in the men's room at work had made him grouchy, plus Gibbs was going to get it, which was always a bonus. Just then, something Jen had said caught up with him.

"What do you mean things for the baby?"

Jenny proudly displayed some tiny white babygros and he groaned.

"Jeez Jen, have you SEEN the nursery? This kid's got more than I do, and it hasn't even been born yet!"

Jenny chuckled and headed upstairs to deposit her gift.

00000

Gibbs sighed as he made his way up from the basement, and glanced at his watch. It was gone eleven and Jenny still wasn't home. This MTAC op was doing his head in, he thought, as he made his way up to the top floor. He walked past Kelly's bedroom and frowned when he heard muffled sobs. He pried the door open and just stared at the heart-breaking sight of his eldest daughter, his baby girl, curled up in a ball in the middle of the double bed, crying into her pillow. He made to step into the room when the front door was jerked open.

"LEROY JETHRO GIBBS!" he heard his wife hiss up the stairs. Apparently Kelly could wait. He retraced his steps down the corridor and then froze when he reached the top of the stairs, realizing who she had with her.

"Explain yourself!"

"Uh, um, in a min, Jen, just Kelly's upset, and I really should-,"

"Oh, Kelly's upset is she? Doesn't surprise me. Tony; go to her. I need to have a few words with my husband,"

Tony nodded and hurried up the stairs to his fiancé, completely ignoring his boss. Gibbs begrudgingly descended the stairs, knowing he could no longer use Kelly as a reason to avoid this conversation. He stopped in front of her and ducked his head slightly. He expected her to be angry, and was surprised at the gentle tone of her voice.

"Jethro, how did you use to sleep with Shannon when she was pregnant with Kels?"

"I used to spoon her and wrap my arms around her bump-, _ohhh_,"

"Yep, Jethro, you screwed up. Kelly needs Tony to do that for her just as much as Shannon needed you to do it for her. It makes her feel like she's connecting her baby to it's grandmother, ok?"

He nodded, looking slightly awestruck.

'Now, listen here mister," she snapped, sounding more like the Jenny he knew and loved, "You need to accept that Tony and Kelly have sex. A lot. All over the place. I wouldn't trust a single hard surface. Anywhere. But this is Kelly's home just as much as it is yours and mine. And now it is Tony's home too. He will ALWAYS be welcome here, and you have no right to kick him out and force them to sleep apart for four days, when they haven't spent a night apart in six months. Comprende?"

Gibbs nodded; looking mollified and slightly weary of his surroundings, eyeing the hallway table with mistrust.

"Now, go upstairs and make sure your daughter is alright. I'll see you in bed,"

Gibbs raised and eyebrow and smirked.

"Ohh _no_, Mr. Gibbs, not a chance in hell. You can suffer as Tony has for the past four nights. I'm too tired. Consider yourself celibate till this op is over,"

Gibbs groaned and Jenny had to smirk at the fact that he was straining against the zipper of his jeans.

"Calm yourself down; and then go and check on Kelly,"

"But, what, what if they're doing that- _thing_- they do, a lot?"

"Jethro! Really? Kelly's upset and she just wants to be held. Do you really think Tony is that insensitive?"

Gibbs nodded and jogged up the stairs, Jenny smirked, knowing she had just set her husband up for embarrassment, big time. He pushed open the door to Kelly's bedroom and found it empty, the en-suite door closed. Any other man would have taken the hint, but it sailed right over his head. He didn't even process the fact that the shower was on; he just walked on it, and then stopped in his tracks.

Tony had Kelly pressed up against the wall within the shower cubicle, her legs wrapped around his waist, as she met him thrust for thrust, their lips locked in a passionate kiss. He let out a yell and backed out of the room, fast, trying to un-see what he had just seen. Why the _hell_ did they have those shower screens that _didn't_ steam up? He attempted to sit on the edge of the bed, but misjudged the distance and ended up on the floor, his head in his hands. He had never actually wanted to see his daughter _having sex._ The bathroom door opened and Kelly came out, wrapped in a towel.

"What the hell, dad?"

He could see Tony leant against the wall in the cubicle, eyes shut and still obscenely aroused, waiting for Kelly's return.

He just looked at her blankly.

She sighed angrily and re-entered the bathroom, slamming the door shut and then he heard the shower door open and close. He knew he had to get out of there, _fast_. He staggered to his feet and out of the room, almost colliding with the wall opposite and sinking down it to sit on the floor. Jenny came upstairs and smirked when she saw him there.

"Oh, _darling_, did you see something you didn't want to see?"

He glared at her, realizing she had set him up. She walked past him to the bedroom and he followed, his eyes locked on her shapely hind-quarters.

"Don't even think about it, buster," she tossed over her shoulder. She walked straight into their en-suite, turned the shower on and then stripped off whilst the water warmed up. Gibbs groaned at the sight of her naked body. He hadn't had her in _four days_ and now she was forcing celibacy on him? Life just wasn't fair. She showered quickly, shut it off and stepped out, chuckling when she saw him just standing there, his arousal painfully obvious, and winked at him. He glared back, and then stripped off, and she had to smile. He was _gorgeous._ His body was the same as it had been twenty years ago, save a bit of scar tissue here and there. He kept himself in shape, and his skin had yet to wrinkle, still remaining taught over his strong muscles. She eyed him, wondering how she had ever bagged such a hot guy. Some women may find greying hair unattractive, but his was just plain _sexy_. It wasn't grey, it was_ silver_; as Abby kept reminding her. And then there was those piercing blue eyes, that changed colour like something magic. When he was calm, they were baby blue, turning almost azure when happy, and then almost navy when he was aroused or angry. They were what had drawn her to him, those eyes, locked on her across the squadroom, her first day at NCIS. His whole face was chiselled and _yummy_, his nose strong and she could stare at his lips for hours. She moved her eyes down a little, over strong shoulders and well defined arms, bulging pectorals and perfect abs. Her eyes dipped lower. He really was the most well endowed man she had ever encountered. She should be flattered, really. His arousal was obscene, balls drawn up tight, dick practically against his stomach, hard and leaking, just staring at her. She ran her eyes further down, over strong thigh muscles and well-defined calves, and then sexy naked feet. Whoever thought _feet_ could be _sexy_? He glared at her blatant perusal of him and turned and walked to the shower. She grinned at his posterior view. She had a thing about muscular backs, and his was no exception. It just _rippled_ as he walked, a mass of scar tissue above each shoulder blade, one from Colombia and one courtesy of Ari. Her gaze dipper lower again and rested on an ass as high and tight as the hair-cut he wore. She just _ached_ to take those perfect globes in her hands and _squeeze_.

She shook her head and walked out of the room, annoyed with herself. It would be even more difficult to rebuff his amorous advances when he joined her in bed, now that she had turned herself on. Within minutes he was back in the bedroom, still naked and sporting his erection, having made no effort to deal with it. Jethro _hated_ cold showers, and he wasn't about to bring himself off when he still thought there was a chance she _might_ do it for him. He slid into bed and pulled her straight into his arms, flattening his chest against her back. She could feel his arousal pressed against her backside, and he ground against her, trying to relieve the pressure.

"Jethro," she warned, but he completely ignored her, picking up the pace slightly. He suddenly turned her onto her back and rolled on top of her, before sealing their lips together. She knew here was no way she could fight him tonight, she wanted him too badly. He smirked against her lips when he felt her give in, and she slapped his ass, before slipping her tongue into his mouth and mapping the inside of her teeth. He nudged her legs apart and lay between them, his arousal pressing against her thigh as he left her mouth and moved to her breasts. She sighed and arched her back with pleasure as he took one taught nipple into his mouth, laved it and then bit it gently, before doing the same to it's twin. He moved down her body and pressed a kiss to her pubis, before practically burying his head between her legs. His tongue sought out her clit immediately, and he sucked on it_, hard._ She screamed and grabbed onto the headboard as he continued his onslaught. She writhed beneath him as his tongue made a figure eight on her clit and then slid inside her and she screamed again, the short, fast stabs making her climax approach alarmingly fast. She was on the very edge when he pulled back and she could have killed him, as he just smirked at her. He suddenly flipped her over quickly and entered her from behind in one thrust. She screamed and climaxed immediately. He chuckled and thrust into her repeatedly. He then pulled out, flipped her over and slid back into her so quickly she almost didn't notice the absence of him inside her. He pulled out almost completely again and then slid back in _agonisingly_ slowly, her internal muscles milking him all the way. He smirked again as she moaned and yelled his name. He loved how vocal she was in bed. He jumped in surprise as she bit down _hard_ on his neck, and blew his load inside her.

"FUCK, Jenny!" he roared, as he rode out his climax. The feel of him spilling his seed inside her sent her crashing over the edge again, screaming. He collapsed on top of her, panting heavily.

"Celibacy starts tomorrow," she got out, breathing just as hard.

He chuckled into her shoulder, "Yeah, _right,_"

00000

The next morning, they headed downstairs at seven o'clock. Jenny was not needed in MTAC until nine. They were met by four unimpressed people. Kelly glared at her father.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"At least Tony and I have the courtesy to use the shower when the rest of you are in the house," she snapped.

Jenny gasped and blushed, "You heard us?"

Mike rolled his eyes and Sophia smirked, "The whole damn neighbourhood heard you,"

Tony instead glared at Jenny, "I thought you were going to have a _few words_ with him, Jenny?"

_Brilliant._


	27. Chapter 27

Gibbs groaned as he woke and realised his wife was sprawled on top on him, fast asleep. Lovely as her warmth was, the weight of her lucid and relaxed body was forcing the air out of his lungs and making it very difficult to breathe. Getting out of bed would be no easy task; Jenny was like a limpet. He grabbed the edge of the duvet beside him and began tucking it between them as he inched out from underneath her, slowing replacing his own body with the duvet. He eventually succeeded and rewarded himself with a delicious stretch. He froze when Jenny mumbled something, but then she snuggled into the duvet and quietened down. He grinned and yanked on his discarded jeans and grabbed a red-and-white checked shirt before heading down the stairs, buttoning the shirt as he went. He had just taken his first glorious sip of his morning coffee when his eldest padded into the kitchen. He grinned. Even at twenty-seven, Kelly was still like a young teenager in the mornings, and Tony was even worse. They were in for a hell of a shock when the baby arrived. He pressed a kiss to her temple and then took his seat at the table, opening the newspaper. He glanced up to see Kelly pouring her own mug of coffee and groaned when he took in what she was wearing. He had vaguely registered she was wearing one of Tony's NCIS t-shirts, but not the fact she was apparently wearing nothing else, the t-shirt not managing to completely cover her butt cheeks.

'Kelly! Can't you put pants on in the morning?"

She snorted into her coffee and yanked up the back of the t-shirt a little bit, "I am wearing pants,"

He had to begrudgingly agree. She was wearing tiny hot pink lace hipster shorts, the kind that went so far up her butt it looked like she was wearing a thong from behind and shorts from the front. The kind he loved on his wife, and apparently hated on his daughter. He sighed and rolled his eyes. Kelly sat down at the table and took another sip of her coffee, stealing the sports section of the paper before he had a chance to. He took in the rest of her appearance and sighed. The smudged black make-up around her eyes, the tangled wine-red mess that was her hair, hickey on her neck and the slight hint of eau-de-sex told him Tony had had his way with her the night previously. There was a crash on the staircase and Tony stumbled into the kitchen in sweats, shirtless. He clearly had had a shower, his hair still wet, but styled in it's bed-head way. He glared at Kelly.

"You stole my t-shirt again, missus," he said, ducking and pressing a quick open-mouthed kiss to her lips before making his own way to the coffee pot.

"I would take it off and give it back to you, but _Special Agent Dad_ might have a heart attack," she grouched, and glared at him.

Gibbs breathed a sigh of relief. He did _not_ want to see his daughter in _just_ a tiny pair of pink lace hot-pants. Tony chuckled and pressed a kiss to the top of her head before taking the seat next to her with his coffee. She stuck her finger in it, tasted it and then glared at her father.

"You've infected him!"

"Excuse me?" he replied, utterly bewildered.

"His coffee is straight black! You've given him a caffeine complex!"

Gibbs smirked against the rim of his coffee cup, and Kelly glared at him again.

00000

Twenty minutes later, he finished his newspaper and headed upstairs to rouse his wife. Weekends off were a rarity, and he felt that they should not be spent in bed, regardless of how much his darling wife loved her sleep. He crept back into the bedroom and grinned at the sight of her sprawled diagonally under the covers, still dead to the world. He couldn't believe how anyone could sleep for so many hours straight. He leant forward and ghosted his fingertips over her shoulder and then yet out a loud yell as he was yanked forcefully into the bed and his wife rolled on top of him. He could feel her body quaking with laughter.

"Ok, you got me," he sighed, "Now get off me!"

"No," Jenny replied, and he felt her lips form a pout against his neck.

"Why not?"

"'Cos if I let you up; you'll make me get out of bed, and I'm not ready to get up yet,"

"Jen, you do realise I could throw you off me quite easily?"

"Yes, Jethro, but you are no going to do that," she replied, a dangerous edge to her voice, and then nibbled on his neck. Well, he had no objection to staying in bed if _this_ was on the cards. He smirked and then pulled her up his body to seal their lips together in a kiss, deepening it on impact.

The bedroom door crashed open and they pulled apart to see Kelly, Tony, and a half asleep Mike and Sophia all looking at them in alarm. Tony was staring at Jenny, slightly gobsmacked, and when Gibbs looked at his wife, he realised why. The bed covers had somehow come bunched around her knees in her move to get him in bed, and pretty much her entire posterior view was on display to the room, as well as the larger-than-average breasts crushed against his chest. He quickly yanked the sheets up to cover her and Tony's eyes moved up to their faces. Gibbs glared at them all.

"Uh, we heard you yell, boss, so we thought, uh, never mind,"

Gibbs glared at him and they all backed out of the room, fast.

Jenny looked up at her husband, "Shower?"

"You read my mind," he replied, and winked.


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello :D**

**Thankyou all for the reviews, I'm really enjoying writing this.**

**Badprobiemcgee – you are of course right, Kelly should not be drinking coffee, oops ;)**

**X**

Tony returned from a crime scene several days later to find Kelly down in the lab keeping Abby company, as she frequently did now she could no longer be in the field. She was now six months pregnant, and the wedding was a week away. She was now starting to panic, still not having found a dress that didn't make her look like a 'beached whale', in her opinion, though Tony knew she would look fantastic even if she walked down the aisle in a bin-liner. He loaded up the evidence from the truck and carried it down to the lab. He set the box down on the table and greeted his fiancé with a kiss before turning o Abby.

"This is only the first box Abs, so Gibbs told me I have to help you get it sorted, he doesn't want Kels touching it, cos there's some chemicals involved,"

"Sure, latex yourself up, mister," she said, and tossed him the box of gloves.

Tony chuckled, "It's been a long time since I've heard you say that, Abs,"

She smirked and laughed, "Ah, the good ol' days, when most activities involved you and latex,"

"WHAAT?"

Both Tony and Abby winced at Kelly's shout, having forgotten she was there, and turned to face her, wearily.

"You and HER?" Kelly spat, looking absolutely furious.

"Hey! I have a name!" Abby cried. Kelly glared at her.

"Tony. Explain. NOW!"

"It was six years ago Kels. You were still a kid!"

"TONY!"

"Ok, ok! We weren't together or anything. We just had sex. A lot. Just two consenting adults. We didn't date, we didn't sleep at each other's places, it was just sex,"

"OH, well that makes it all SO much more comforting, doesn't it?"

"Oh come on, Kels! It didn't mean anything!"

"How long?"

"Kelss.."

"HOW – LONG?" she spat, through gritted teeth.

"Two years," Tony muttered,

"TWO YEARS?"

"Yep,"

"Well, why did you stop, DiNozzo?"

Ouch, DiNozzo. Not a good sign.

"Kels, come on..,"

"Why? Seems like the perfect situation for you. No commitment, just sex!"

"'Cos we decided it wasn't losing our friendship or jobs over if Gibbs found out," Abby piped up. Kelly glared at her.

"There was another reason too!" Tony cried, now alarmed at the tears spilling down his fiancé's cheeks.

"Kelly, I realised I had feelings for you, that's why I ended it with Abs, I was starting to fall for you!"

Kelly just shook her head and then fled the lab.

"TONY!" Abby yelled.

"What, Abs?"

"You let her go! Where does Kelly go when she's upset?"

_Oh Shit._

00000

Gibbs was heading for the men's room when someone barrelled out of the elevator, straight at him, in floods of tears. He realised it was Kelly and stopped, throwing his arms open to catch her as she threw herself at him, burying her face in his neck.

"Kels? KELLY? What's wrong?"

She just shook her head and sobbed into his neck. He just rubbed her back, hoping she would calm down enough to tell him what was upsetting her. She finally stopped shaking with sobs and clung to him tighter.

"Kelly, WHAT is wrong?"

She hiccupped and took in a deep breath, "Tony slept with Abby,"

Fresh tears poured down her cheeks as Gibbs' eyes bugged.

_Tony and Abby? No way!_

The topic of conversation came hurtling out of the stairway straight at them, followed closely by Abby. Kelly turned and saw him and fled down the corridor, disappearing into the ladies room. Tony attempted to run after her, but Gibbs blocked him.

"Gibbs, _please_, Abby will explain, I _need_ to get to Kelly!"

Gibbs nearly didn't let him go, but he could see the panic in his senior field agent's eyes and relented, and turned to Abby with an arched eyebrow, who was trying to get her breath back.

"'snot what you think, Gibbs. Tony – didn't – cheat – on her," she panted, and then took a deep breath.

"It was six years ago. For the two years previous to that, Tony and I were sleeping together. We weren't_ together_ together, just more of a 'I'll scratch your back if you scratch mine' kinda thing. We forgot Kelly was in the room and we were just joking about it. Tony ended up cos he got feelings for Kelly and I couldn't be happier for them and I'll hate myself for ever if she doesn't forgive him for this," she burst out in one breath.

Gibbs chuckled, looking relieved, "Breathe, Abs. Tony'll sort it out, Kelly is really hormonal at the moment. We'll deal with your blatant disregard of rule twelve later,"

Abby laughed and dragged him along the corridor to the ladies room.

00000

Tony burst into the ladies' room and stopped when he saw Kelly at the sink. She gasped when she saw him and dashed into one of the cubicles, slamming the door shut and locking it securely behind her.

"KELLY! Baby, come on!" he cried, banging against the door, "Please come out Kels, please. It didn't mean anything, it was just a bit of fun. I LOVE YOU! Please come out!"

He breathed a sigh of relief as the cubicle lock clicked and door slowly opened. A slither of Kelly's face was visible. She slid her hand out in the thin space she had created and then opened her fist.

Tony's face paled as he saw the engagement ring resting on her palm.

"It's over, DiNozzo. Leave me alone,"

****ducks and runs away****


	29. Chapter 29

Gibbs sighed as he looked over at his senior field agent again. It had been two days since Kelly had given him his ring back, or more accurately, dropped it on the floor, because he had refused to take it. When Gibbs had entered the rest room, he had been shocked to find his senior field agent curled up in a ball, sobbing into his knees, the engagement ring clutched tightly in his fist. Gibbs had hooked his arms underneath Tony's and pulled him to standing. Tony's legs had buckled almost immediately, and Gibbs had taken most of his agent's weight. One look at Tony's face told Gibbs he was in shock. He ended up half-dragging, half-carrying him down to autopsy, hoping Ducky could give him something for the shock. On his return to the squadroom, Abby, who was in tears, informed him that Kelly had gone straight up to Jenny's office and handed in her maternity leave forms, before fleeing the building. He wasn't aware that she had left her bed for more than ten minutes at a time since. Tony had just about made it into the office both days, but he looked like hell. He was pale, his eyes sunken, and his hair a mess. He clearly hadn't slept. Gibbs needed to find a way to get them back together whilst upholding his reputation as a hard-ass marine and firm believer and creator of rule twelve. A reputation that had wavered in the wake of Tony and Kelly's engagement. The wedding was four days away. Jenny had refused to cancel it, insisting Tony and Kelly would sort it out. Right now he just had to focus on making sure his agent didn't get himself killed in the field.

00000

Kelly groaned as the doorbell rang again. Whoever it was, they clearly weren't gonna go away anytime soon. She finally crawled out from underneath the covers and trudged down the stairs. She yanked open the door and then attempted to slam it again when she saw who it was. The person on the other side jammed a black platform boot in the gap between door and frame.

_Abby._

Abby then barged her way into the house, carrying a garment bag.

"Abby, I don't even wanna look at you, let alone talk to you right now,"

"Well tough, Kelly Elizabeth Gibbs, 'cos I need to talk to you! You're six months pregnant, about to get married, and panicking, so you're looking for any excuse to buy yourself more time! So how about you grow a pair and deal with this! You're twenty-eight! You and I both know you want to marry Tony, just like we both know you're not even angry at him, you're just scared, and Tony is falling apart, and he needs you, Kelly!"

Kelly burst into tears and her legs gave out. Abby caught her just in time and wrapped her arms around her, holding her up as she cried.

"I'm so scared, Abs,"

"I know Kelly-baby, I know, but you can do this, I know you can!"

"B-but what if T-Tony doesn't want me back?"

"You are kidding me, Kels? Tony's falling apart without you! He'll take you back in a heartbeat!"

Kelly nodded and hugged her tightly back.

"And for the record, Kels, Tony and I should have told you about us, and I'm sorry for not doing so immediately. I found you something,"

Kelly grinned as Abby stepped back and picked up the garment bag. She unzipped it and dropped it to the floor. Kelly gasped at the beautiful wedding gown. It was perfect! It was halterneck, with a scooping neckline, and an empire-waist, the fabric gathered, perfect to highlight yet minimise her bump. She squealed and ran her hands down the sides of it.

"It's perfect! Abby! Where did you find it?"

"My friend Marina designs dresses. Consider it my gift to you,"

Kelly started crying again and Abby only just managed to drape the dress over a chair, before she had an armful of Kelly. Kelly then grabbed the dress and Abby's hand and pulled her up the stairs to try the gown on.

00000

Gibbs came through the door ten minutes later and his face cracked into a grin at the sound of his daughter's laughter floating down the stairs. He jogged up to the second floor and then froze in the doorway to Kelly's room. Abby was knelt at Kelly's feet, adjusting the hem of a beautiful white gown. He wasn't afraid to admit that he felt tears prick at the back of his eyes. She looked stunning.

"Kels," he muttered, his voice gruff.

She glanced up, startled, and then smiled when she saw him.

"Hey daddy. What do you think?"

He took a breath to try and control the emotion he knew would be heard in his voice.

"You look beautiful, Kels. You sort it out with DiNozzo?"

Immediately, tears welled up in his daughter's eyes, and he coulda kicked himself. He stepped forward and tried to hug her but she held him back and spoke, her voice thick with emotion.

"No, wait, my dress. Don't wanna crush it,"

She took a deep breath, "No, daddy, I haven't spoken to Tony. I don't think he even wants to see me,"

Abby let out an exasperated, "KELLY!"

Gibbs shook his head, "Kelly Gibbs, get changed right now and go over there and fix this! You're both falling apart, and it's simple! Go to him!"

Kelly nodded and furiously wiped her eyes whilst Abby hurriedly unlaced the back of beautiful gown.

00000

Ten minutes later, she jogged down the road to the new house and let herself in. She called his name, and got silence in return. The house was empty, but it was obvious he had been there. The place was a bit of a mess, if she was perfectly honest. She pulled out her cell and called McGee. He answered on the second ring.

"McGee,"

"Tim, it's Kelly. Can you do me a favour?"

His voice took on the soft quality the team had adopted since the break-up, "Sure Kels, what's up?"

"Can you put a trace on Tony's phone, please? He's not at home,"

"Um, yeah, two minutes. How are you?"

"Fine Tim, just wanna find him,"

"Yep, right, ok, he's at the beach. If you want I can redirect the trace to your phone?"

"Nah, it's fine Tim. I know where he is,"

"Oh ok, Kelly. Good luck!"

"Thanks!" she said, and hung up.

00000

Twenty minutes later, her Porsche squealed into the parking lot at the beach. She knew exactly where he was. There was a little cave in the cliff further up, which few people knew about. He had often taken her there throughout their relationship. As she neared the cave, she nearly broke down at the sound of the heart-wrenching sobs emanating from inside. She peered around the entrance of the cave and could have sworn her heart broke at the sight of Tony crying, so dejected and _small_. She moved into the entrance of the cave and approached him, quietly. When she reached him, she crouched down in front of him, laying her hand on his shoulder. He raised his head from his arms.

"K-Kels? W-what are you d-doing here?"

She sighed and ran her fingers down his cheek.

"I've been an idiot, Tee. I was scared. I was _so sure_ I wanted to marry you, and then suddenly, it was a week away, and I was terrified. I panicked, and then I saw myself a way to buy myself more time. And Abby called me on it. I've been crazy. I love you_ so much_, and there is nothing more I want in the world than to marry you on Saturday,"

Tears spilled out of Tony's eyes, and it felt like her heart breaking all over again as she wiped them away.

"Why are you crying, Tones?"

"U-uh, my father's secretary c-called. R-regretfully, h-he won't be a-able to a-attend. And I w-was so angry, b-but then I-I rea-realised, it do-doesn't m-matter, a-anyway,"

"Oh _God_, Tony, it matters, it really matters," she replied, and wrapped her arms round him. He buried his face in her neck.

"Take me back, Tee? _Please?_"

She felt his tears run down her neck, and felt them spill out of her own eyes.

_Oh god, he's not going to take me back._


	30. Chapter 30

**HELLO!**

**Oh my god, I'm sorry it's been so long!**

**Basically, I started year thirteen, and there's been maths coursework and biology fieldwork, and we're getting the kitchen fitted, so there's a lot of work to do around the house.**

**Lame excuses, I know. Thankyou, my faithful reviewers :) I've been trying to write this chapter for a week and a half, but I keep getting interrupted. Here you go :D x**

Jenny Gibbs giggled as she tripped through the front door of the house, her husband's steadying hands on her waist preventing her from face-planting on the welcome mat. They had gone out for a drink to discuss their wayward children, which had turned into two, which had turned into three, and so on. She hadn't let her hair down in a while. It was nice to take a break from _Director Jennifer Shepard-Gibbs_ and just be Jenny Gibbs for a night. She shrieked as her husband yanked her back against his body and pressed his lips against her neck.

She started giggling and shushed him noisily.

"Shhh, _no_, Jethro, the kids are asleep!"

He snorted, "They're hardly kids anymore Jen, and it's half eleven. There's no way in hell they're asleep. Any of 'em."

"Don't _snort_, Jethro, it's ugly,"

He laughed, "Yes_, ma'am_. C'mon, let's get you upstairs,"

"I knew you couldn't resist me,"

"Jen?"

"Yes?"

"Shut _up_!"

00000

They were just haphazardly passing the closed doorway of Kelly's bedroom when he remembered he had ordered her to find her meandering fiancé and get things back on track. He knocked on the door gently and when he received no response, he pushed it open, slowly. Peeking his head around, he couldn't help but grin at the sight of his daughter, curled up in her fiance's arms. Sure, they were _naked_, but you couldn't have everything. Suddenly, Jenny shrieked, and fell through the doorway. Apparently, she could no longer balance on her six-inch heels. Gibbs glanced up from the sight of his wife in hysterics on the floor to meet the business end of Tony's gun, pointed directly at him.

"Put the gun _down_, DiNozzo. It's only me. And well, _her_," he replied, gesturing down at his wife. Kelly stared at her mother.

"Is she drunk?" she asked, a slight hint of disgust evident in her voice.

"Urm, a little bit," Gibbs replied, shaking his head at his still hysterical wife, and then turned back to his daughter.

"I take it you two made up then?"

Kelly turned and grinned at her fiancé, remembering their conversation not three hours ago.

_"Take me back, Tee? Please?"_

_She felt his tears run down her neck, and felt them spill out of her own eyes._

_Oh god, he's not going to take me back._

_He lifted his head and paled when he saw the fear in her eyes._

"_Kelly, Kels, how could you ever doubt that? I would do anything to have you back in my life, anything!"_

_She couldn't stop the tears running down her cheeks, "You really mean that, Tones?"_

_He knelt up and cupped her face with his hands, "I can't believe you're really asking me that," he muttered softly, and then crushed his lips against hers. _

"Yep, daddy, we're all good,"

"So the weddings back on?"

"Full steam ahead," Tony replied, laughter in his voice. Kelly punched him in the shoulder and the arm he was leaning on gave out, so he crashed on his back on the bed. It was clearly some private joke between the couple. Tony gasped and suddenly sat up, grabbing his cell and dialling quickly.

"McGee? Bachelor party's on!"


	31. Chapter 31

**HEY GANG!**

**Sorry, I've been crazy busy with school. I'm sorry the last update wasn't very long either, but it was a short update or no update. Anyway, I finish school next thurs and then I am free to write.**

**Last night I had a fever of 101.9 and a killer headache, which meant no school for me today and has given me time to write this afternoon :D**

**Anyway, my temps down to 99.8, so I guess that's back to school tomorrow, fml.**

**Here's chapter thirty-one, thanks for the reviews, you actual babes **

**X**

**p.s rated T/M/NC17 ;)**

Tony hung up the phone and smirked. Kelly whacked him in the chest hard. Jenny used Gibbs' body as a climbing frame to get up off the floor. She attached her lips to his neck as soon as she straightened up.

"Come on, lover, let's fuck," she murmured against his skin, but loud enough for Kelly and Tony to hear, the latter of which smirked and gave Gibbs a knowing look. Gibbs flushed furiously and clamped his hand over his wife's mouth, and his ears went pink as she licked and nibbled his palm and then moaned.

"Jenny gets horny when she's drunk," Tony said, and snickered. Gibbs glared at him and removed his hand from Jenny's mouth as if to smack him upside the head.

"I love that thing you do with your tongue," Jenny murmured. Gibbs stared at her in horror and then dragged her hurriedly out of Kelly's room, the younger couple roaring with laughter. Tony collapsed back on the pillows and Kelly curled up against his side, her head on his chest. She threw a leg over his hips to snuggle against him more, and chuckled when she felt his arousal pressing against her inner thigh.

"Something tells me you're not in the mood for sleep," she muttered and pressed her lips against his chest.

"Well _no_, Kels, cuz _someone_ promised me, and I quote 'fantastic makeup sex'', and then _fell asleep_ whilst I was in the shower," he replied, somewhat snappily.

She chuckled, "I didn't realise you were that desperate, _stud_,"

He grinned. It had been a while since she had called him that. She shrieked when he dragged her fully on top of him and then rolled her over so he was on top, all the while mindful of her bump.

"Tony, _no_, my parents are home!"

"Uh, Kels, in case you didn't notice the way Jenny was groping your father, I'm pretty sure they are gonna be doing the same thing we are,"

"_Ewwwwwww_, Tony!"

"Um, how old are you, Kels, fifteen?"

She smirked and ground herself up against him, and he plain forgot what they had been talking about. He chuckled and pressed an intimate kiss to the inside of her wrist, which made her shiver. She could feel his dick pressed against her thigh, and she didn't think she'd ever known him to be this aroused. Clearly this was what the prospect of make-up sex did it to him. She arched an eyebrow at him, wondering what he was waiting for. He grinned and crushed his lips against hers in an open mouthed kiss, mapping the inside of her mouth with his tongue thoroughly. She kissed him back urgently and arched her body against his.

"Toooonnyy," she moaned, against his lips, and he knew that she didn't want foreplay. He lined himself up and then entered her in one smooth thrust that had her dragging her lips away from his and throwing her head back. He grinned at the expanse of ivory neck and sealed his lips around her pulse, biting gently, making his mark. She shuddered and then kissed him again, meeting him thrust for leisurely thrust. What she had expected to be an explosion of lust, had turned out be the lazy kinda Sunday morning sex, and she wasn't sure which she preferred at this moment in time. Tony was dragging it out, pulling out almost completely, and then sliding back in, _agonisingly_ slowly, as if he didn't want it to end. Kelly had had enough and reached around to grab his balls from behind and roll them between her nifty fingers. He gave a surprised yell and his whole body went rigid as he came hard inside her. The feel of his warmth sent her careening over the edge and she screamed as she violently climaxed. She couldn't remember it _ever_ being that good. He collapsed on top of her and then rolled off quickly, careful of her bump, and dragged her with him.

"_Damn_, Kels," he panted, "I thought you didn't want your parents to hear?"

She hit him in the chest again and he grunted. She kissed his chest where she had hit him and then glanced up to find him fast asleep. She sighed and attempted to get to sleep herself.

00000

Jethro Gibbs _had _been fighting off his wife's amorous advances, that was until he heard his daughter scream. And it wasn't the kind of scream that would send him flying down the hall to rescue her from her nightmare. He stopped fighting immediately and allowed Jenny to shove him back against the closed bedroom door, as she had been trying to for the last fifteen minutes. He regretted it instantly as his back slammed full force into the door and his wife pressed her body against his, sealing their lips together.

00000

Kelly scrunched up her nose, irritated as she heard a loud bang somewhere else in the house. She wouldn't get to sleep at this rate. She couldn't figure what the loud noise was, but then her eyes snapped open at the sound of a loud, decidedly masculine moan.

_Fanfuckingtastic._

She buried her head under her pillow and tried to block out the sounds coming from her parent's bedroom.

00000

Gibbs' eyes widened as Jenny kissed him again. If Kelly and Tony were still awake, there was no way they wouldn't have heard him yell. But then his wife stepped away from him and pulled her dress up and over her head, throwing it to the floor. She stood before him, clad in tiny silk knickers, a pair of fuck-me pumps and a sexy smile, her gorgeous red locks a mass of mussed curls. All rational thought sailed out of his mind, and he pulled her to him instantly, turning them round and slamming them against the door, plunging his tongue into her eager mouth, kissing her deeply. She threw her head back against the door as he squeezed one of her nipples.

"Oh, _God!_" she moaned.

He smirked and hooked one arm under her butt to keep her against the door as he fought to undo his pants one-handed.

00000

An hour and a half later, Kelly groaned and buried her head in Tony's chest, who just happened to be still blissfully asleep. Her parents were _still_ at it. She hoped she and Tony still had it twenty years later.

Tony's eyes opened as he father yelled out an obscenity.

"What the fuck?" he muttered.

Kelly just smirked against his chest.


	32. Chapter 32

**Sorry it's been so long, lovey's, I've been on vacation. It's probably a little bit M-yyy/. ;)**

Kelly grinned as she padded downstairs the following morning. She had no idea if Tony had made it home last night, but he clearly hadn't risked entering the bedroom. This was the first night he had chosen to drink throughout her pregnancy, and she suspected he would take full advantage of it. If he wasn't at home, she could only assume he was at McGee's. She could well imagine what state he was in, but no doubt her father would have kept them in check. She walked sleepily into the kitchen, set the coffee to percolate for the rest of the family and drank a glass of water, her mouth dry. She then padded down the hall to the lounge to open the curtains, and froze when she entered the room. There were men _everywhere._ McGee was passed out on the coffee table, in a giant _baby-gro_? As far as she knew, Tony was the only one who had fathered a baby. And speaking of her fiancé, he was dead to the world near the entrance to the room, wearing only leather pants and a collar, his naked chest shining with oil, for some reason. Further exploration of the room showed her father to be collapsed on the couch, dressed in a tux, which she couldn't explain, because Leroy Jethro Gibbs had never worn a tux, without a reason, in his entire life. And she doubted he _soberly_ considered Anthony DiNozzo's bachelor party a reason to wear a tux. Her baby brother was curled up on her father's legs, amazingly wearing the clothes he had gone out in. She smirked as she realised said father would have severe dead legs when he came too. She inspected the other bodies. She spied Palmer, several agents from NCIS, a couple of Gibbs' marine buddies, Fornell, some of Tony's friends from Baltimore, Philly _and _Peoria, and what looked like the majority of his frat house. Her mother was going to go _plotz_.

A throat was cleared behind her, softly. She turned and smirked when she encountered Jenny, who took in the sight of the living room and then took a deep breath.

"LEROY JETHRO GIBBS!"

There was a loud crash as her father fell off the sofa, and landed heavily on the floor, arms and legs everywhere, taking Mike with him. Jenny's shout had also woken her errant fiancé.

"Fuuuccckkk," he groaned into the shagpile, and then rolled over. His eyes widened when he saw her. She raised her eyebrows at the scarlet lipstick kiss on his forehead. He grinned uneasily at her.

"Heh, hey, baby,"

"_Don't_ you baby me, Anthony DiNozzo, get up,"

He struggled to his feet and she hungrily took in his appearance.

"Stud, why are you dressed as a slave?"

He shrugged. She smirked and pulled him towards her by his collar. He stopped in front of her, looking slightly apprehensive, and then jumped when she squeezed her hand down the back of the leather pants, grinning when she found him commando. She chuckled and then grabbed his hand and dragged him to the kitchen.

Meanwhile, her mother had dragged her father to his feet by his ear and glared at him. He shifted his feet nervously.

"Jethro," she purred, "You are _fifty-two_. You _cannot_ afford to go out and get _wasted_, alright?"

He glared at her, no doubt remembering two nights ago, when _she_ had been stumbling around. She sighed again when she took in his tux.

"I can _never_ get you to wear a tux, yet you'll wear one to a _bachelor party_?"

"Uh. I have no idea where this tux came from, Jen. I wasn't wearing it when we left," he muttered, and shrugged.

She rolled her eyes and then pulled him to her, pressing her lips against his. When she pulled back, he was smirking.

"Maybe I should wear a tux more often," he drawled. She glared at him again and then smacked him upside the head. He groaned as his hangover finally hit him, and he gave his wife a death glare as she started chuckling. He heard the ding of the coffee percolator, and headed to the kitchen to refuel. He tripped on something in the doorway, and managed to regain his balance. He glanced down and recognised a pair of leather trousers on the floor. He heard his daughter's giggle, followed by male panting, and squeezed his eyes shut, sticking his fingers in his ears.

"Jethro, what on earth are you doing?" he heard Jenny ask. She had followed him into the kitchen to find him stock-still in the door. She stepped around him and looked at him strangely, before making her presence known.

He slowly opened his eyes and then they widened in shock at the sight before him. Tony and Kelly were both plastered to the floor in hysterics, DiNozzo naked with talcum powder covering his body up to his waist. At the sound of Jenny's voice, Tony sat up and covered his crotch with Kelly's hoodie, which was on the floor. His wife was standing to his left, giving him a very bemused look, before rolling her eyes when she understood what he had been doing. Tony stood, managing to keep the hoodie wrapped around his waist and then rushed out of the room, Kelly shooting a lavicious look at his tight butt and then following him. Jenny chuckled and then wrapped her arms around her husband's waist. He reciprocated and grinned as she crushed her lips against his waist. A minute later he pulled back and grinned.

"You really do like the tux, huh?" he drawled, and then winked. She smacked him in the chest and glared.

"Jethro. You have exactly seven minutes to clear this house of all men except yourself, our son and our son-to-be, and get your butt upstairs, comprende?"

He nodded and she smiled as if she was waiting for an answer from a naughty child and then headed up to their bathroom

00000

**M RATED JIBBS SCENE – JUST SMUT – YOU CAN SKIP IT IF YOU WISH.**

Six minutes and fifty eight seconds later, her husband burst through the bathroom door, slightly out of breath. He leered a little when he clocked her ensconced in the bath, bubbles obscuring her curves from his sight. She reciprocated the leer. _Damn_, Leroy Jethro Gibbs didn't just wear a tux, he _owned_ it. The solid black brought out the blue of his eyes and the silver of his hair and contrasted with his tan skin perfectly. He stuck his head back out of the bedroom door and then shut it again, bending to unlace his shoes and strip off his socks, giving her a perfect view of his posterior. He turned and gave her a knowing look, undoing his bowtie and letting it drop to the floor, before shucking his jacket, and yanking his shirt free of his pants. Seconds later, she was grinning at his topless form. He even looked fantastic in just black dress pants, especially seeing as he was straining at the zipper. He rolled his eyes at the lustful look in hers and undid the button, tugging the zipper down. She raised her eyebrows and his erection sprang free. He _rarely_ went commando. He dropped his trousers to the floor, stepping free of them and approaching the bathtub. She moved forward to allow him to seat himself behind her, and didn't miss the way his eyes flash when the swell of her breasts became visible in her movement. He stepped into the tub behind her and sank into the water, pushing a leg down either side of hers, and then pulling her back against his arousal, _hard_. She couldn't help but chuckle as she relaxed against his chest. It was crazy, attempting to take a bath together on a Friday morning. Admittedly the team didn't have work, she having them given them the next four days off for the wedding weekend. The beach ceremony would be the following evening. What with all three children currently in residence, along with one boyfriend and one fiancé, that they had roughly ten minutes until someone would be banging on the bathroom door. And her husband clearly agreed with her, if the way he was rubbing himself against her derriere, was any indication. She smirked and then shifted, turning herself round in his arms, until she was straddling him. She quickly soaped up his erection and then sank home, letting out a gasp as he filled her. He smirked and then crushed his lips against hers, fondling her heavy breasts, before sliding his hands down her back to cup her ass.

The bathroom door slammed open and Mike kept running in.

"Gotta take a leak, gotta take a leak, oh, _fuck_,"

He stared at his parents in horror, Jenny stilling in her movements, but continuing to coax him towards climax by contracting her inner walls.

"For _God's_ sake, this is the _family_ bathroom, for the time being, can you just GET A ROOM!"

"We had one," Gibbs replied, pointedly, "Now scram, you can take a leak outside. And shut the door on your way out."

Mike rolled his eyes and then stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Jenny looked back at her husband and grinned at the way he was gritting his teeth, the muscles straining in his neck.

"What do you, reckon, five minutes?"

He nodded and then drew her back in for a passionate kiss, speeding up his thrusts, letting out a guttural moan. He suddenly began thrusting in wild abandon, and she smirked as he worked their way to completion, gasping as he reached between them and pressed his thumb against her clit. She screamed and climaxed,_ hard. _The feel of her contracting around him sent him flying over the edge with a roar, collapsing back against the tub, Jenny plastered to his chest.

**END OF SMUT.**

"JESUS CHRIST!" cried a voice from the open doorway, causing both of them to turn. Apparently in Mike's violent slamming of the door, it had bounced open again, and Sophia was staring at them in shock, her face white as a sheet.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs, you have two hours to put a lock on this door," Jenny snapped, and hit him in the chest. He grunted and nodded, too blessed out to pay attention.


	33. Chapter 33

Kelly rolled over in bed and reached for the warm body of her fiancé, and her eyes snapped open. She caught sight of her beautiful ivory gown hanging on the wardrobe and she remembered why he was absent from their room. She shrieked and leapt out of her bed, nearly killing Abby, who was on a mattress on the floor, jumped over Ziva and dashed down the hallway and into her parent's room, leaping on to their bed, her bump not hindering her in the slightest.

"I'M GETTING MARRIED, I'M GETTING MARRIED, I'M GETTING MARRIED!"

"Shhh, Kels, it's half past nine on a saturday," her mother muttered, and snuggled more into her father's chest, who had merely grunted at her exclamation.

"Oh, guys, don't bowl me over with your enthusiasm or anything,"

"Go squeal at Abby and Zivs. We'll be awake in an hour or so," Jenny muttered.

Kelly sighed and then pretty much pranced back to her room, where Abby was bouncing up and down and Ziva was undoing her long braids in front of the mirror. Abby squealed when she saw her, and crossed the room at lightning speed before enveloping her in a giant hug.

"Ok, Gibbs Junior, shower, now!" she yelled, in her best drill instructor impression.

Kelly nodded, "Right, uh, um, uh,"

"KELLY! CHILL! Your nails are done, get in the shower. Wash your hair. The hairdresser will be here in an hour, then your mum's gonna do your make up and we'll chill for a bit, have some drinks, ok? The car doesn't get here till half five tonight, we've got hours! Calm down!"

Kelly took a deep breath.

"Right, ok. I'm hitting the showers,"

"Good, then go!"

Ziva chuckled as Abby hustled Kelly into the bathroom and shut the door.

"She is _very_ excited, yes?"

"Very, and who wouldn't be? She's about to marry Tony! She's been in love with him for years, and she's having his baby! I reckon she's the happiest girl in the world right now!"

Ziva smiled, "She's found her, what is it, her, prince charming?"

"Yehuh,"

"Have you found your's, Abby?"

"What? Have I found my prince charming?"

"Yes."

"I thought I had. But I panicked, things didn't work out, we're just friends,"

"It is McGee, yes?"

"Yeah Zivs, but enough about me, today is all about Kelly, all right?"

Ziva nodded, but then pulled her close and hugged her.

00000

An hour and a half later, they were all in Jenny and Gibbs' bedroom, Gibbs having escaped to McGee's apartment, to where the groom and the rest of the groomsmen were currently residing. Kelly's hair was swept up in a beautiful up-do, and she was currently having her make-up applied, whilst Abby was having her hair curled, and Ziva was downstairs, accepting the delivery of the flowers. Kelly was buzzing with excitement. She just couldn't wait to be _Mrs Anthony DiNozzo._

00000

Gibbs sighed as he knocked on the door to McGee's apartment. He couldn't believe the day was finally here. Tim answered in seconds, on the phone, and nodded towards the lounge, where he assumed Tony was.

On arrival in the room, his assumptions were confirmed. DiNozzo was sat on the couch in sweatpants, bent over a note-pad and writing feverishly.

"DO NOT tell me you just started on your vows, DiNozzo!"

Tony jumped and then glared at him, "NO BOSS, I DID NOT JUST START FUCKING WRITING MY VOWS!"

Gibbs raised his eyebrows, "Cool it, Tony,"

"Six fucking weeks ago, that's when I started," he replied, grabbed a box and then upended it on the floor. Gibbs' eyes widened as sheets of paper flew everywhere. There had to be at least three or four hundred, covered in Tony's elegant hand.

"Jesus, DiNozzo!"

"What, Gibbs? You tell me how I'm supposed to fit ten years, 50+ dates, every emotion I've ever felt, a baby, the future and how much I love her in five minutes? 'cos that's how long I've got!"

"Tony, will you relax before I smack you, please. And Kelly asked me not to do so at all today, so don't push it. I know Kels. She's not gonna care whether you finished your vows a month ago and learnt them off by heart or whether you finish 'em today, she just wants to marry you! If I were you, I'd ditch the notes and just speak from the heart, ok?"

Tony nodded and took a deep breath.

"Right. Uh, I'm gonna go for a run. Clear my head. Pass the time, y'know?"

"Sure, DiNozzo. You want company?"

"Nah, I'm good, boss. Be back in an hour or so,"

Gibbs nodded and took a seat on the couch as Tony grabbed his shoes, hoodie, ipod and then left. He then glanced down at some of the rumpled sheets of paper, and then he grabbed one on impulse.

/

_Kelly,_

_If someone told me ten years ago that we would end up married with a bunch of kids, I probably would have collapsed laughing. Not that I wasn't completely head over heels in love with you, I was. I just never expected you to return my feelings. Now, there's nothing more I want in the world than to marry you today and have our children and grow old and grey together_

/

It stopped. Clearly he hadn't liked it. Gibbs put it down and picked up another one.

/

_Kels,_

_You of all people know that I don't exactly have the best track record with women. You've been there whilst I dated my way from DC, and more importantly you were there for me when the ones I cared about left. You picked up the pieces and you fixed me, and for that I am forever grateful._

_Now I want to be there for you, always and forever_

/

He'd stopped again. This time Gibbs had to agree, it was kinda cheesy. He moved on to another one.

/

_Baby,_

_When it's raining, you are my sunshine_

/

Well, thank god he'd stopped that one. Talk about cheesy.

/

_Kels,_

_Your father once threatened me to an inch of my life to stay away from you. Guess he wanted to protect you, like I did. But you broke down the walls I built to keep us apart, and in turn you broke down the walls I'd erected around my heart. I love you more than life itself and I_

_/_

"Damn DiNozzo, that was a good one. Why'd you stop it?"

He picked up another.

/

_Babe, I can't actually believe I'm doing this. I'm writing my __**wedding**__ vows. I never saw this coming in a million years. Ever. I promise to_

/

/

_You are everything to me. I love you so much_

/

Gibbs flicked through the rest.

_I love you._

_I love you with all my heart._

_I love you so much it hurts._

_I love you MORE than a fat kid loves cake._

_I love you more than life itself._

_I love you so much._

_I love you more than you can ever know._

_I love you._

_I love you._

_I love you._

_I love you._

_I love you._

_I love you._

Gibbs had to grin. If he was perfectly honest, there was a lump in his throat. He'd never really seen the depth of his agent's feelings for his daughter until now.

There were pages _covered_ in writing, and then pages with just three simple words, but the most important ones. He carefully flattened and stacked all the pages and then folded them and put them in the inner pocket of his tux, which was hanging on the door. He'd just returned to the couch when McGee stepped back into the room, shoving the phone back in its cradle. Gibbs arched an enquiring eyebrow.

"Abs. She's a little excited," he offered, as way of explanation.

Gibbs sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

"Where's Tony?"

"Gone for a run. You know he spent all this time trying to write his vows?"

"Uh yeah, boss. He came over here to write them. Didn't want to do it at yours, didn't want anyone to know he was struggling. And he said there was a 'good writing atmosphere' here, I don't know," he replied, chuckling.

00000

Three hours later, all three men were showered, dried and dressed. Tony had had a scotch to calm the nerves, but was still looking a little pale. And Gibbs had to leave, to drive home in time to escort his daughter to her _wedding_. He entrusted the task of getting Tony to the church to McGee, and left.

On the drive over, he remembered the vows, and pulled them out, pacing them on the front seat. It was then he decided to show them to Kelly. She would no doubt be nervous, and they would help calm her nerves and reassure her she was doing the right thing.

00000

Kelly stared at her reflection.

This was a _dream_.

She looked like a princess.

The halter-neck, a-line flowing gown looked absolutely stunning, her red hair swept up, and pinned with diamonte encrusted slides. The heels gave her another couple of inches, and she ducked a little as her mother pinned the veil into her updo, and then turned to face her.

Jenny's eyes were shining with tears and Kelly hurriedly wiped them out of the way as they spilled down her cheeks.

"Don't mum, please, you'll make me cry, and I'll ruin my beautiful make up!"

Jenny sniffed and nodded, beaming.

All of a sudden, the bedroom door banged open, and her father entered, a wad of paper in his hand. He froze when he saw her.

"Jesus, Kels,"


	34. Chapter 34

**HEY GUYS!**

**Sorry it's been a while, I've been settling back into school.**

**Year thirteen, oh dear.**

**MAJOR NEWS FOR ANYONE WHO HAS AN IPOD TOUCH/IPHONE!**

**Go to the itunes store NOW!**

**NCIS: THE GAME OF THE TV SHOW, £2.99!**

**IT'S AWESOME!**

**X**

He tried to stop the tears from filling his eyes, but it was impossible. She looked absolutely _stunning_. He'd never really considered the enormity of the situation till now. His baby girl was getting _married._ She was leaving him, creating her own family, having _babies_ of her own.

_Damn._

"Daddy, don't cry, please. You'll set me off!"

He hurriedly wiped his eyes and gave her a teary smile.

"You look beautiful, Kels, you really do,"

"Thankyou, daddy. What's that?" she asked, indicating the wad of paper.

He handed it to her, "Thought you might like to see this,"

She took it and began reading, going through the pages, with a massive grin on her face.

"Where did you find these?"

"Found 'em at McGee's place. Got be four or five hundred there, just bought you a few. He really does love you, Kel,"

"You think I don't know that, daddy? I'm just glad you finally realized it,"

He grinned and tried to hug her.

"NO! My dress, dad, please!"

He chuckled and leant in and pressed a kiss to her temple, managing not to touch her dress, and she laughed.

The door banged open and Abby burst in.

"THE CAR'S HERE!" she screamed.

Gibbs looked back at Kelly and raised an eyebrow.

"I think she's more excited than me,"

00000

It wasn't until she was in the car that she started to get nervous. Admittedly, seeing Tony's love for her on paper had done wonders, but this was still the biggest decision she would most likely ever make.

"Hey," she heard her father mutter softly. She turned forward to face him. He was sat in the passenger seat of the beautiful old-fashioned cream car, staring over his shoulder at her with concern.

"You ok, princess?"

"Yeah, daddy. Just a little nervous, I guess,"

He smiled and reached for her hand, squeezing it when she placed it in his.

"You'll be fine, Kels. This is gonna be the best day of your life, baby girl, enjoy it!"

00000

Tony was pacing McGee's living room, looking fairly green. McGee was starting to feel slightly ill just watching him. He'd never seen his senior agent look unsure of himself, until now.

"Uh, Tony, you alright?"

"Fuck, McGee, I'm getting _married_!"

"Yeah, you only just realise that?"

"Oh, haha, McHumourous, no, I did not only just realise that, just flippin' out a little without Kels here, that's all. I just wanna be married already, I hate all this _waiting_!"

"Well, you wanna head down to the beach? Make sure everything's in order? I know Cynthia's down there, but it might give you something to do?"

"Yeah, good idea pro-Tim, let's go,"

00000

Kelly waited patiently in the back of the car as she watched the guests file into the chairs on the hardwood decks constructed on the beach. She couldn't believe this was really happening. She was alone in the car. Her father was up the front, talking to her groom, the groomsmen grouped behind them. She could see Tony was nervous. Her bridesmaids; Abby, Ziva, Sophia, and two of her friends from uni, Ellie and Jasmine, were directing people to their seats. Her mother was not far away, talking to Cynthia and the caterers, in front of the marquee.

Suddenly the door on the other side of the car opened and her groom slid in next to her.

"TONY! You're not supposed to see me yet!"

"And whenever have we played by the rules, baby? I saw you from over there, you look terrified!"

"I just want to be married, Tee. I don't know why I'm so nervous,"

"I know exactly how you're feeling. You look absolutely stunning, by the way,"

"You don't look so bad yourself, mister. God, why am I so nervous?"

"I have no idea," he replied, then drew her into his arms and crushed his lips against hers.

A moment later he pulled back, and she was a little surprised to see his eyes were shining with unshed tears.

"I love you so much, Kels,"

"Oh god, I love you too, so much,"

He grinned, and then sealed their lips together again, deepening the kiss, his hands going to her tiny waist and pulling her against him.

The door opened.

"OI! Can't you do anything right, DiNozzo? You're not supposed to see her yet!"

They pulled apart to find Gibbs glaring at them.

"Uh, I'd better go, baby. I'll see you up there, yeah?"

She smiled and squeezed his hands," You can bet on it, Mr DiNozzo,"

He winked and kissed her one last time, before getting out of the car.

Gibbs rolled his eyes, "You ready, princess?"

"Yeah, daddy, I am. As ready as I'll ever be,"

He grinned at her, and she noticed his eyes were a little wet.

"I wish your mama was here to see this, Kels,"

"Oh, she is, daddy, and she's got the best seat in the house," she replied, and slid out of the car to stand in front of him, shielded from the view of the congregation by the car.

A tear spilt out of Gibbs' eye and ran down his cheek. She hurriedly wiped it away and cupped his face.

"I'm not goin' anyway, pops, just be happy for me, ok?"

"Oh I am, Kels, I am. I'm so proud of you, baby,"

She smiled and kissed his cheek, hugging him tight, before pulling her veil over her face.

Gibbs grinned and wiped all trace of tears from his face before holding his arm out for her take.

She did so and beamed at him, "You look good, Papa Gibbs," she said, removing a speck of imaginary dust from his sleeve, "Let's do this,"

Cynthia, who had been watching them, nodded to the pianist, who started to play the Balcony scene from Romeo and Juliet.

Gibbs and Kelly waited thirty seconds as instructed, and then set off on a slow walk along the back of the rows of the right hand side of the congregation, Kelly now bare foot in the sand. They rounded the corner as the truly atmospheric background music began, and Kelly gasped as she locked eyes with her groom, his own eyes shining with love for her. He looked devilishly handsome in his black tux, just stood there with McGee at his side as his best man, waiting for her to join him. She could hear people muttering about how beautiful she looked as they slowly made their way down the aisle, and she glanced sideways at her father, and smiled at him. She could see he was close to crying again, and she squeezed his arm tight, beaming. They finally reached the archway of white roses where Tony stood waiting, and for both Kelly and Gibbs, it was the longest walk of their lives. The music quietened a little as the priest stepped forward.

"Who gives this woman to this man?"

Both Kelly and Tony looked at her father as he hesitated slightly, his breath catching in his throat.

"I do," he replied, hoarsely, and then he lifted Kelly's veil, pressing a kiss to her forehead, and then he took her hand and placed it in Tony's outstretched hand, sealing them together. He locked eyes with Tony and nodded, and then moved to take a seat in the front row with his wife, unable to stop the tears from falling this time.

Tony smiled at his bride. He couldn't believe his luck, nor could he help but lean in and seal their lips together in a very sweet kiss.

"Tony!" Sophia hissed, and they reluctantly pulled apart, grinning at each other. The beginning of the ceremony passed in a daze for Tony. He drank in his bride in utter awe whilst Ducky and Vance read the readings, and before long, the priest was looking at him, with an expectant expression.

"Your vows, Anthony?"

"Oh yeah, right," he replied, slightly nervously, and straightened his tie, before taking both of Kelly's hands in his. A slight titter passed through the congregation.

"I have a confession to make, Kels. I haven't finished my vows. And before you get the wrong idea, it's not that I haven't tried. I have. Like, five hundred times, and that's not an exaggeration. I didn't know where to start. Ten years, Kels, that's a massive chunk of both of our lives, how am I supposed to put that in words?"

He took a deep breath," Funnily enough, your dad helped me out. He told me to stop trying to write them down on paper and just speak from the heart, so that's what I'm going to do."

He took another deep breath, "The first time I met you, you were seventeen. Seventeen, and every inch your typical American firecracker teenager. Sure, you were dressed in a tiny dress and massive heels, I'm pretty sure that they did _something _for me, but there was this _energy_ about you. You had these massive, expressive, bright blue eyes, so much like your dads, but with the softness of your mother's, and this mass of red hair and a temper to match, and I'm pretty sure I fell in love with you right there in then. But you were so incredibly _young_, so I brushed aside my feelings, and I wish I hadn't, when I think of all the time we wasted. But then I'm glad I did brush them away, because over the last ten years, baby, you became my very best friend, the most important person in my life, and I would do nothing to jeopardise that. My feelings never went away, they just got stronger and stronger, and I knew I would just end up telling you, and then your father would try to kill me,"

She chuckled and gave him a watery smile, her eyes shining with tears.

"But it was you, it was all you. You pushed me into telling you, how much I love you, to take the risk on something so _incredible_. Maybe we didn't have the most conventional of starts, but I don't think I'd have wanted it any other way. And I survived the wrath of your father," he said, with a nervous grin, and many people laughed.

"I just want you to know, that well, I love you more than words could ever explain, with all my heart and soul, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, have babies with you, grow old with you. I never want to be apart, and I will never do anything to hurt you. I just want to be there for you, until you don't need me anymore,"

Tears were now flowing freely down her cheeks.

"_Anthony_, I will never not need you anymore," she said, fiercely, and he smiled at her.

The priest turned to her.

"And Kelly? Your vows,"

She sniffed, and then turned to take the paper from Sophia. She turned to face him again.

"I wrote mine down, and believe me, it took time, so, um here we go;

Tony, you're my everything. My partner. My best friend. My lover. My life. When I first met you, I thought I had no chance. You were this gorgeous, twenty-two year old _grown-up_, and I was just this lanky teenager. But for some reason, God was smiling down on me when he brought you into my life. I know I fell in love with you at first sight, and I never use to believe in that. It was my mother who made me see the depth of my feelings for you, who pushed me into acting on them, and for that, I will be forever grateful. I love you, so much, sometimes it hurts. I want nothing more than to be your wife, and to make babies with you and just stay together forever. And that may sound girlish and childish, but with us, it's true, because I know now, there is no stronger bond than that of two people in love,"

She looked up from the paper and smiled as she saw his face, shining with love. She passed the paper back to Sophia and then Tony took her hands again. The priest turned to McGee.

"The rings?"

He nodded and passed over the ring box. The priest opened it to reveal two beautiful rings – a plain platinum band, and a slimmer, matching one, embedded with three small diamonds.

"Kelly Elizabeth Gibbs, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

She locked eyes with her groom and nodded, "I do,"

Tony breathed a sigh of relief and slid the ring onto her finger, smiling.

"Anthony Dominic DiNozzo, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife,"

He looked at her, and she had never seen him look so serious in his life. Then he ran his eyes up and down her body and winked.

"I do. Damn straight, I do,"

She couldn't help but roll her eyes and grin as she slid his ring onto his finger and Tony then took both her hands in his again.

"I now declare you man and wife. Anthony, you may now kiss your bride,"

But his breath was wasted, as Tony had already taken his new bride into his arms and crushed his lips against hers. She opened her mouth and willingly accepted his tongue, massaging it with her own and running her hands through his hair, caressing the back of his head. She grinned into the kiss and bent her back over his arm, deepening it further.

The priest cleared his throat but they ignored him, and it was only the cough from his father that caused them to pull apart after Tony had straightened them. He pulled her to his side and wrapped his arm around her waist.

The priest cleared his throat, "May I present to you; Mr and Mrs Anthony DiNozzo,"

The congregation broke into applause and stood. Kelly noticed that both of her parents were in tears, and so were her bridesmaids. Tony took her hand in his and pressed one more kiss to her lips and then began to walk her down the aisle to Canon in D by Pachebel.

They stopped at the end of the aisle, and he pulled her flush against him.

"I love you, Mrs DiNozzo,"

She grinned and crinkled her nose, "I love you too, Mr DiNozzo,"

And then she slanted her mouth over his and kissed him passionately.


	35. Chapter 35

**Hello my lovelies :)**

**Sorry its been agees, but I've been really busy with sixth form, and then I got ill, but im on the mend now :) then it was my eighteenth, then my bestfriends eighteenth, things got crazy, eeeek.**

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews, and here's chapter 35, blimeey.**

**I can't really see this running more than forty chapters, but I will be writing a sequel. In the mean time, I was thinking of writing tags, elaborating snippets from this story. Ideas?**

**X**

Tony grinned at his bride as he led her down the beach towards the marquee. She turned and caught his ridiculous expression and arched an eyebrow.

"What, Tones?"

"We just got married," he replied, grinning even more, and she couldn't help but beam back at him. He covered her eyes as they walked into the marquee. She hadn't seen it yet, and he couldn't wait to surprise her. He moved his hands, and she gasped as she took it all in.

There was a dark wood laminate dance floor in the middle, round tables that seated eight all around it, and a long table for the wedding party at the back of the dancefloor. The walls of the marquee and the tables were all draped with champagne and ivory coloured silks. There were displays of white lilies and roses on each table, on the front of the main table , and on the support beams of the marquee. It was beautiful. She felt tears well up in her eyes and spill down her cheeks, and Tony hurriedly wiped them away.

"Don't you like it, baby?"

"Oh Tony, I love it, I really do,"

He smiled at her, and then crushed his lips against hers.

"OI, DiNozzo! The rest of the wedding party is coming now, so why don't you two take your flipping seats?" Gibbs growled as he entered. The newlyweds broke apart and Tony took her hand to walk her to the table, but she stopped him, her eyes on her father. Tony understood and stepped away studying some flowers, giving them a moment.

"Well, Mrs DiNozzo,' Gibbs drawled.

Kelly beamed and threw herself in her father's arms, not caring about crushing her dress any more. He hugged her back tightly and buried his face in her neck.

"Congratulations, baby," he said, gruffly, and she could hear the tears in his voice. She hugged him tighter still, giving him time to get a hold of his emotions. When he pulled away, he was his usual self, save his eyes, which were unnaturally wet. He took her hands in his.

"I love you, Kels,"

Kelly beamed and squeezed his hands, "I love you too, daddy,"

He grinned back, his eyes leaking, and cleared his throat. Tony looked up and smiled and came over to get Kelly, grinning at his boss.

"Congratulations, Tony,"

"Thanks, Gibbs. That means a lot,"

Gibbs could only watch as Tony took Kelly's handed led her up to the table. They rounded it and he pulled her chair out for her, making sure she was seated before he did so himself.

00000

An hour and a half later, the guests had been well fed, and the plates had been cleared. Tony gulped as McGee coughed nervously and stood, tapping a knife against his glass. Many of the wedding guests spotted Tony's expression, and started laughing. McGee caught on and smirked, before speaking.

"Admittedly, I know a bucket-load of stories that would embarrass the hell out of Tony _and_ Kelly, but I know I'll just end up paying for it for the rest of my life, so I'll more on quickly,"

He grinned nervously as a few people laughed, and took a deep breath,

"As soon as I started NCIS, I knew not to mess with Kelly. Sure, there was her overbearing Marine father, but there was also her best friend. Tony and Kelly have been inseparable since before I met them, and to be honest, I thought there was something between them for a long time, and so did Gibbs, I suspect,"

More people laughed.

"Anyway, I realised that, if I strayed away from embarrassing stories, I actually didn't really know what to say, so Abby and I put his together for you guys,"

A projector screen rolled down on the back wall of the marquee, and everyone turned to look at it.

Black, artistic writing swirled across it.

_A Sciuto-McGee Production; A Decade of Tony and Kelly._

The room burst out laughing as a picture slid on of Tony and Kelly when he had just started at NCIS, his newly issued badge in his hand, and a beaming Kelly on his back. Gibbs stood next to them, looking less than pleased. Tony was just shocked by how heart-breakingly young she looked. Then there was a shot of Kelly, sprawled across Tony's desk on her stomach, laughing, aged about nineteen. Tony was sat at his desk, his gaze firmly on her ass, causing more laughter. There were several more shots of them in the office, during the early years of their friendship, whilst Kelly was still in college. Gibbs smiled at them, but then frowned as photos he had never seen popped up. One of Tony and Kelly splayed out on the couch, fast asleep, Kelly's textbooks all around them. Another one of Tony lying on Kelly's bed, whilst she modelled her graduation dress for him, laughing. Photo after photo came by, in and out of the office. Gibbs grinned at one of Kelly's first day as an NCIS agent. She had taken Tony to the floor for smacking her ass in the bullpen, and the photo showed her straddling his back, Tony's face squished against the carpet, and he himself laughing in the background, a cup of coffee in his hand. There were crime scene photos by the tonne, of Tony and Kelly goofing off, photos of them at Gibbs' house, the beach, the park, autopsy, MTAC, Jenny's office. Then it switched to a video clip. Of Gibbs, who arched an eyebrow. He clearly had had no idea he was being filmed. He was talking to Ducky in the hallway outside interrogation, and Tony and Kelly suddenly stumbled around the corner, locked in a heady embrace. Tony shoved Kelly up against the wall and kissed her even deeper, Gibbs remaining completely oblivious. They eventually noticed Gibbs and Ducky when they broke for air, and Kelly burst into a fit of giggles. Tony covered her mouth and dragged her into interrogation. Gibbs turned at the sound of the door shutting, but simply shrugged his shoulders, and then he and Ducky walked away down the corridor. Whoever was filming ducked into observation and managed to just about catch Tony and Kelly making out on the table before they fell off with a bang and a shriek. The clip was then followed by a series of photos of Kelly and Tony in obviously secret embraces. Tony could only assume that it was Abby, she was the only one that had known about them. He winced at Gibbs' expression as a photo came up of them making out on the hood of Gibbs' yellow Dodge. There were more secret rendezvous photos, of them in the parking garage, Gibbs' house, Tony's apartment. Clearly, Abby had been busy. Then there was a transition into the everyone-knowing-about-them period, of Kelly sat on his lap in the office, her ring on display, Gibbs glaring at them. There were more photos of them in the bullpen, out at crime scenes, holding hands walking down the beach, everything. The slide show ended with their mugshots from when they'd gotten arrested. Kelly was snarling in hers, looking every inch her father's daughter.

The room broke into applause as the show ended, and McGee and Abby presented the newlyweds with an album that had every single photo in it.

McGee then stood and cleared his throat again.

"Anyway, Tony, you've always been like a big brother to me, and Kelly one of my best friends, and I love you both. Congratulations!"

Both Tony and Kelly beamed at him as he received his applause, and then Gibbs stood. Kelly couldn't help but laugh at her husband's face, and Gibbs' smirked when he spotted how pale he was.

Kelly leant in and muttered in his ear, "Relax, he let you marry me, didn't he? What can he do now?"

Tony gave her an incredulous look, "Um, kill me?"

"If he was going to wait until now to kill you?"

"Cuz now he's can get my money from you!"

She shushed him as her father cleared his throat.

"Those of you who know me, know I hate public speaking. You probably also know I have my rules,"

A ripple of laughter passed through the marquee.

"I created rule twelve in a pointless attempt to top myself from sleeping with my junior agent twenty years ago. Needless to say, it didn't work, and I ended up married to her," he said, giving them a sheepish grin, and Tony was now smirking.

"However, as soon as Jen and I returned from our work in Paris, she transferred to another team, and rule twelve stayed firmly in place. Until I hired Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo,"

He turned to Tony, "Took me about two minutes of you meeting Kelly to work out you wanted to sleep with her. Didn't click you were in love with her until two years after that. I just noticed you suddenly started looking at her like she is the only girl in the room, and every time she sees you, her whole face lights up. I haven't seen Kels smile like that since her mother died. I know you're gonna treat my baby right, Tony. You guys have got my blessin', you have since day one,"

He raised his glass, "Mr and Mrs DiNozzo,"

The sentiment was echoed around the room and Kelly was tearful as she hugged her father. Gibbs wrapped his arms around her and looked at his new son-in-law over her head.

"It's on you now, DiNozzo. You screw it up, I'll kill ya!"


End file.
